


California Dreamin

by Arisu117



Category: One Piece
Genre: 20 century AU, Brotherly Love, Fem!Marco, M/M, pairing-not-pairing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu117/pseuds/Arisu117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть люди, в которых жизни так много, что они больше похожи на её чистое воплощение в мире земном. Они - её знаменосцы, её самые любимые дети... А что, если бы такой человек должен был умереть? О чём бы он думал, что бы делал? Как менялся бы мир вокруг него? И что бы думал и делал его брат?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ГЛАВА 1

**Author's Note:**

> 20 век!АУ, фем!Марко (потому что автору так захотелось), несколько оригинальных персонажей фоном, написано после прочтения "Трёх товарищей" Ремарка, так что общая идея слизана, мат.
> 
> Посвящаю Дине, которая пустила по моему миру дрожь.
> 
> Текст в [.doc](http://www.mediafire.com/view/e1no410vdzenon9/California_dreamin_1.doc), [.fb2](http://www.mediafire.com/view/e1no410vdzenon9/California_dreamin_1.doc), иллюстрации по [ссылке](http://postimg.org/gallery/1aigpdiec/) (Синий Мцыри), ссылка на [плейлист](http://pleer.com/list3970174YKIM) (Синий Мцыри)

ГЛАВА 1

  
_Но я знаю, что я хочу кипеть и хочу, чтобы солнце  
И жилу моей руки соединила общая дрожь. _

Велимир Хлебников, 1909

– Эй, капитан, – я вскочил на его подоконник и сверкнул глазами. Вся моя одежда была в снегу. – Ваша шляпа.

Луффи поднял голову и засмеялся. На щеке у него был след от подушки, в темноте отдававший синевой.

– Эйс! – поприветствовал он меня, пытаясь сесть, но не преуспевая. Одеяло крепко обмотало его ноги. – Эйс, я умру здесь со скуки. Здесь даже стены серые.

Я стиснул его шляпу влажной от снега рукой и, спрыгнув на пол, закрыл за собой окно. По комнате метнулись тени.

– Со скуки? Но я вижу здесь книги, – усмехнулся я.

– Вот именно.

Он был так доволен своим равнодушием к книгам, что снова начал смеяться.

Как будто ему просто забыли сказать, что он умирает. А он и не знал.

Я присел на подоконник и потёр плечо. Казавшийся искрами снег тут же превратился в мокрые пятна, и я вздрогнул. Что-то внутри меня сдвинулось с привычного места ещё несколько дней назад, и всё никак не могло вернуться обратно. Здесь, в санатории, в маленькой серой спаленке, чувство вдруг стало особенно сильным.

В таком изменчивом мире были вещи, всегда остававшиеся неизменными. Почему-то мой младший брат казался мне константой, а переменными было всё остальное: смерть, болезни, упадок. Всё это его не касалось, существовало в каком-то другом измерении, где никогда не было Луффи. Он со своей улыбкой и соломенной шляпой («Я в ней настоящий пират!») не болел, не сдавался, не умирал… Мальчишка был совсем из другого теста. Пот, мучнистая серость и уже подсохшие тёмные пятна на воротнике – костюм с чужого плеча, который он примерил, чтобы хорошенько надо мной посмеяться.

Несколько дней назад я гнал на своей машине к ближайшей больнице и совсем не думал, что это взаправду. Теперь Луффи снова веселился, ни о чём не заботясь. Может, и не было никакой гонки с собственной тенью.

Конечно, смешно. Мне пришлось продать награбленные драгоценности и половину мебели, чтобы оплатить ему санаторий. Луффи нужно было солнце и совсем другой климат, в городе Луффи не протянул бы и до конца осени.

– Доктор запретил тебе приходить сюда в ночное время. – Улыбка заблестела в его глазах. Я оторвался от подоконника и нахлобучил ему на голову шляпу.

– А ты что думаешь?

– Я думаю, глупо запрещать что-то Эйсу, – сказал он, жмурясь от удовольствия и сжимая шляпу так, словно здоровался со старым другом.

– Капитан не запрещает, – лениво улыбнулся ему я, – значит, можно.

– Ты пришёл снова читать мои книги? – спросил Луффи. Я поднял брови:

– Книги принадлежат санаторию.

– Моя комната, мои книги.

– Вот как. – Бросив взгляд через плечо, я мягко добавил: – И «Сказки для принцессы» тоже?

Какое-то время он размышлял.

– Нет, – наконец решил он. – Эта книга не моя.

Я от души улыбнулся.

 

***

Он заснул быстро. Это было в порядке вещей, но всё равно привлекло моё внимание. Мне чудилось, что в любой момент с ним снова произойдёт нечто неправильное. Разум отказывался понимать, что «неправильное» уже произошло, и происходило давно. Мне было трудно соединить кровавую мокроту Луффи с болезнью, это было частное, никак не связанное с целым, и я в любой момент ждал подвоха – когда Луффи снова начнёт кашлять. Тогда я позову доктора, и он снова всё исправит.

Я постучал по корешку книги пальцами. Прошло уже несколько дней, может, это не повторится? Мой брат не выглядел больным.

Часть меня упорствовала и отказывалась принимать происходящее. Другая часть меня знала или, скорее, догадывалась: ничего уже не будет, как прежде.

Дверная ручка повернулась, и в спальню осторожно вошёл доктор. Увидев меня, он застыл. Я встретил его взгляд.

– Бумаги на столе, – сказал я вполголоса, зная, что он забыл здесь документы. Его попытка всем своим видом показать, как он недоволен, не тронула меня: я и так долго ждал его ухода, чтобы попасть сюда незаметно. Я сделал всё, чтобы избавить его от сделок с совестью. Остальное меня не касалось. – Можете их взять, – предложил ему я с издёвкой, которую не смог сдержать.

– Вас, – горячо прошептал он, – здесь быть не должно.

– Точно. – Я бесшумно хмыкнул и против воли посмотрел на Луффи. – Как и моего брата.

Какое-то время доктор стоял без движения.

– Мистер Портгас… – начал он.

– Альберт, – сказал я, припомнив, как звали этого почтенного человека. – Если ты разбудишь его, пеняй на себя.

Он был хорошим врачом, и он был в своём праве, поэтому он не двинулся с места. Чтобы убедить его, я повернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел ему в глаза. Когда я ещё работал с Марко, она говорила, что я странно улыбаюсь во время поджогов. Лучше мне так не улыбаться на людях. Я запомнил это.

Словно воткнувшись в мой взгляд, доктор посмотрел сквозь меня стеклянными глазами, и на секунду между нами повисло что-то вроде узнавания. Та часть меня, которая вышла из сгоревших домов и которую я показывал людям как уродливый ожог, чтобы напугать, почуяла в Альберте нечто родное, страшное. Он был стариком, в своё время заставшим войну; он вышел из полевых госпиталей, где сшивал людей по частям и всё не мог сшить. Не в моих силах было запугать его, потому что то, что стояло за моими плечами, знало: из-за его плеча смотрело такое же безголосое оплывшее от огня чудище. А он смотрел на меня, и видел моё. Узнавание продлилось секунду. Потом я перевёл взгляд на Луффи, пожевал губами, покачал книгу на колене.

– Как нам быть, мистер Портгас? – спросил Альберт.

– Возьмите документы, – сказал я.

– Ладно, – улыбнулся он и встопорщил щёточку усов.

Он вошёл, взял со стола бумаги и вышел обратно. Так получилось, что я вышел следом – его спина не предполагала иного. Прямая такая. Я прочёл всё, что мне хотели сказать жёсткие, почти мраморные складки, которые натянула эта ужасающая осанка.

– Вы очень упрямый молодой человек, – сказал Альберт, шаркая по коридору.

«А ты – упрямый старик», – подумал я с теплотой. 

– Вы же воздержитесь от посещений в неурочное время? – спросил Альберт.

– Нет, сэр, – сказал я и покосился на него.

– Я вас выгоню отсюда к чертям.

– Туда не в первый раз.

– Вы наглец, Портгас, – сказал он, пошевелил ртом, словно пытаясь удобнее устроить его на своём лице; щёточка усов над губой сделала волнообразное движение. – Я даю вам последний шанс исправиться.

– Я исправлюсь.

– Да?

– Ночью вы меня больше не увидите. Даю слово.

Он хохотнул себе под нос, и мы расстались.

Десять минут спустя я снова залез в комнату Луффи через окно.

 

***

– Мистер Портгас, чёрт вас дери!

– Ей-богу, Альберт, вы опять что-то забыли?

 

***

– Тебя ночью доктор этот выгнал? – прошептал Луффи, высунув из-под одеяла нос и сверкая на меня единственным видным глазом. Наутро я вернулся официально, и мне дали наконец дочитать главу до конца.

– Было дело.

– Хочешь, я ему морду набью?

Я подавился смешком, скрестил руки на груди.

– А кишка не тонка?

– Хочешь, тебе тоже набью? – спросил Луффи и сдёрнул одеяло с головы, с улыбкой перевернулся на спину.

– Легче, пацан, – сказал я и положил книгу на тумбочку. – А то я обосрусь от страха.

Ногой он окончательно сбросил одеяло, сел, как на духу, дёрнул вверх сначала левый рукав, потом правый... и он бы попытался меня отделать, не войти в комнату медсестра – хорошенькая Лиззи, которая проверяла самочувствие пациентов. Мы с Луффи замерли, оба, втянули головы в плечи и с одинаково неуклюжими и шальными ухмылками повернулись к ней.

День начинался хорошо.

 

***

Они все начинались хорошо и мало отличались друг от друга. Время шло, и шло, и шло. Перелом произошёл всего-то во вторник, когда меня не было в санатории. Я спустился в деревню, чтобы посмотреть, как люди катаются на лыжах, больно уж настойчиво меня звала эта смешная рыжая девушка. Когда я вернулся, извалявшийся в снегу, но со смутным чувством удовлетворения, всё полетело к чертям.

К Луффи меня не пустили. Лучше его сейчас не беспокоить, сказали мне, потому что он отдыхает после обострения. Я какое-то время молчал, глядя на Альберта. Потом я широко улыбнулся ему.

– От этого места, – сказал я, – останутся только угли.

– Сколько гонора, – ответил он и стих, устало моргнув, как большая птица. Я приблизил к нему своё лицо.

– Пусти меня, – мягко и медленно добавил я.

Альберт стал разглядывать меня, словно я был интересным насекомым, и я ответил ему тем же, на самом деле, впервые смотря на его по-настоящему. От него пахло лекарствами и старой резиной; он был совсем седой, этот доктор, явно мало спал, его рыхлые, запавшие щёки иногда подрагивали, как будто у него сводило лицевой нерв.

Он был моим союзником, он лечил Луффи, но я понял, что готов приложить его головой об угол. Секунды шли одна за другой, делая мою улыбку всё жёстче.

– Передо мной словно большой ребёнок, – наконец сказал Альберт раздражённо.

– Мне нужно...

– Вам нужно. Вы как липучка. Как чёртов репей. Что вы там хотите сказать: вам нужно увидеть его? Вы эгоист, молодой человек, потому что это он вам нужен прямо сейчас, а не вы ему. – Альберт вытянул губы вперёд, так, что его нос на секунду утонул в щёточке усов. – Вам нужен покой душевный, а ему нужен другой покой, и что у вас в приоритете?

– Ладно, – сказал я сквозь зубы. – Один раз. Дайте мне его увидеть хоть один раз, Альберт. – Незаметно для себя я скопировал его обращение – мы снова были на «вы».

– Позже. Ему сейчас трудно.

– Он даже не услышит меня. – Я сказал это и тут же заткнулся, большим пальцем с силой потёр указательный.

– Что же за шило у вас в заднице?

– Альберт…

– Вы тут же уйдёте.

– Да.

– Одна минута.

 

***

У Луффи было измученное, серое лицо и бескровные губы. Кожа жирно блестела от пота. Он спал.

 

***

Я, наверное, и данной мне минуты внутри не пробыл. Альберт кивнул, когда я вышел. Он стоял всё там же, рядом со входом в комнату. Заговорил он только когда я закрыл за собой дверь.

– Взглянули на него? – спросил он.

– Да. Спасибо.

– И что? Добились своего, что теперь думаете?

– Я хочу разнести здесь всё к чёртовой матери, – сказал я, посмотрев Альберту в лицо. – Словно вы все виноваты в том, что ему без меня стало хуже.

– Это пройдёт, – ответил Альберт после короткой паузы. – Вы же думаете, что он притворяется, да? Что он простудился и кровью кашляет от безделья. Ещё не понимаете. Вы поймёте, когда ему станет хуже.

Прежде, чем я осознал желание, которое неповоротливо и мощно развернулось у меня в груди, Альберт стиснул моё плечо своими узловатыми пальцами, подошёл ко мне ближе. Он поймал мой взгляд. Я заставил себя стоять на месте; во мне поднималась чёрная дрожащая злоба.

– Идите в деревню и набейте кому-нибудь морду, – сказал Альберт, – пока вы не отгрызли себе руку с отчаянья. Ваш брат не первый, не последний тоже. Так бывает, Портгас. Идите и выплесните это, только не в моём санатории.

– Спасибо, – повторил я и с усилием раздвинул рот в улыбке, – я переживу это.

 

***

Меня пустили к Луффи вечером, когда он проснулся. Я подошёл к его кровати и сел на край. Луффи на меня не смотрел, только хмурился и пялился в потолок.

– Луффи, – позвал я спокойно, и его кадык вздрогнул. С усилием он повернул голову и поднял на меня глаза. Он выглядел измождённым. Отчётливее стали скулы, челюсть, форма лба, на котором всё ещё блестела испарина. Я протянул руку, чтобы стереть пот, но Луффи дёрнул головой.

Он молчал и смотрел на меня, сжав в нить по-лягушачьи широкий рот. Болезнь стесала подростковую припухлость его щёк, и я увидел в его лице то, что могли принести ему следующие десять лет – это были черты уже немолодого человека, нарисованные поверх его вечно кривляющейся капризной рожи тенями и острыми линиями. Болезнь вырубила в его лице новое, незнакомое мне лицо, деревянное от муки, повзрослевшее и искусственное.

– У меня немало дел, – сказал он наконец.

– Чего?

– Я должен успеть сделать несколько вещей. – Его голос начал скакать, и он закашлялся. Я только подорвался за врачом, как он стих. Я не мог отвести взгляд от его дрожащих, растягивающихся в упрямой улыбке губ. Эта улыбка могла бы показаться свирепой, если бы не её бледность. – Я обязательно должен успеть, – повторил он.

Казалось, его болезнь раздражала его, как надоедливая муха.

– Ага. Успеть, – кивнул я. – Пока не?..

Он дёрнул плечом.

Если бы он сказал вслух то самое слово, я бы, наверное, его ударил, прямо по этому новому ненастоящему лицу. Никогда ещё я не чувствовал такого сильного отторжения. Оно, это отрицание очевидного, было роскошью, на которую у Луффи не осталось времени, но я не мог себе в ней отказать.

– Неплохо тебя потрепало, – сказал я. Луффи проницательно всмотрелся в моё лицо и вдруг улыбнулся, да так легко, что я выпустил из себя весь дух – всё-таки не мог он умирать.

Он протянул мне ладонь, и я опустил взгляд, по привычке разглядывая уверенные рубленые линии на ней. Наконец пересилив оцепенение, я взял его за руку. Это было твёрдое и сильное рукопожатие, хоть ладонь Луффи ещё и была липкой от пота. Он меня успокаивал. В голове не укладывалось, но это _он меня_ успокаивал.

– Эйс, – прошептал он, – не хмурься.

– Как скажешь, братишка, – хмыкнул я.

Какое-то время мы молча держались за руки, словно семилетние подружки. Когда-то это было настоящим ударом по моему чувству собственного достоинства. Сейчас я не возражал.

 

***

Новый приступ произошёл той же ночью. Когда всё закончилось, Луффи посмотрел на меня ничего не видящими глазами: его взгляд метался по моему лицу и не находил его.

– Эй, Луффи, – позвал я своего брата, и он заметно расслабился. Я склонился над ним. – Всё. Закончилось. Сейчас станет лучше.

Он только дышал и слушал, что я говорю. Мой голос был единственной связью между нами, а то и между Луффи и всем остальным миром. Вдруг я обрадовался, что доктор, впустив меня, вышел из комнаты и не мог видеть нас.

– Ты здесь никому не даёшь выспаться, – сказал я. – Ничего не меняется, наводишь шороху перед рассветом. Такая точность. В семь лет составил расписание, и с тех пор действуешь по плану.

– Ага, – прошептал он.

– Ты несносен, – добавил я спокойно. С каждым моим словом напряжение уходило из линии его плеч и заострившегося лица.

– Ага.

– Выпороть бы тебя, – предложил я небрежно и тепло.

Он бесшумно засмеялся.

Я вцепился ногтями в ладони, смиряя едва заметную дрожь.

– Эйс, – сказал Луффи, – ты ж не уедешь никуда? – Я растерялся и не ответил ему сразу. – Эйс, – повторил он. 

Я услышал в его голосе что-то жадное и тоскливое. Тупое, загнанное отчаянье и решимость встретить следующий приступ в одиночестве.

– Нет.

– Эйс…

– Нет, – сдержанно повторил я. – Мне вполне комфортно в твоей комнатушке.

– Даже так, в комнатушке? – развеселился Луффи. – Сидеть со мной будешь?

Я не придумал, что ответить, и с ухмылкой потёр висок. Глаза Луффи метнулись вслед за движением моей руки.

– Ладно, – сказал он и улыбнулся в ответ. – Здорово, Эйс.

– С чего я должен уехать?

– Не знаю.

– Конечно, не знаешь. У меня на это нет ни одной причины, – сказал я раздражённо. Он закрыл глаза, вдруг показавшись смертельно усталым.

– Хорошо.

– Луффи?

– Это хорошо.

 

***

– Чего читаешь, Эйс? – спросил Луффи, прислонившись к порогу. Он был непривычно тихим. Я бросил на него взгляд.

– Фауста. – Повернувшись к окну спиной, я уселся на подоконник. Лампы не горели, и коридор освещал только дневной свет, сквозь выпуклые, плотно забитые грязью стёкла хлынувший внутрь. Луффи совсем вышел из своей комнатки и мгновенно утонул в этом свете, в мечущейся золотой пыли.

– Серьёзный был дядька?

– Ты найдёшь все ответы здесь, – сказал я и поднял книгу повыше. Читать Луффи не любил, и я с удовольствием наблюдал, как его серое безжизненное лицо расцветает негодованием.

– Просто ответь мне.

– Здесь всего шесть сотен страниц.

Он недоверчиво улыбнулся и ткнул в мою сторону пальцем. Я ждал угроз или нытья, но он стоял молча, сердитый, как чёрт. Гнев возрождал его и, кажется, был лучшим лекарством – Луффи даже порозовел. Довольный, я спрыгнул с подоконника, подошёл к нему и недрогнувшей рукой протянул книгу. Он взял её без раздумий и долго молчал.

– Сколько ещё мне быть в своей комнате, есть правильную еду и принимать солнечные ванны, Эйс? – спросил он. В пыльно-золотой тишине коридора его голос прозвучал неожиданно твёрдо. Я потёр указательный палец большим.

– Утром я едва отлепил тебя от стены. И ты заплевал меня кровью.

– Да, ну, мне очень жаль, – сказал он с медленной усмешкой.

– Не думаю.

– Ты попросил меня слушать доктора, – добавил он. – Сколько ещё мне нужно слушать доктора?

Мой рот дрогнул, и я посмотрел Луффи в глаза. День. Два дня. Неделю. Столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы он не растерял остатки себя в своей обычной лихорадке, каждодневной суматохе, которая называлась жизнью Монки Д. Луффи. «Это необходимо ему, – подумал я, – необходимо, как воздух нужен тонущему. Луффи необходим покой».

Луффи никогда не нужен был покой.

Он ненавидел покой.

– А что ты сам думаешь? – спросил я его.

Не знаю, что зависело от его ответа, но я ждал, напряжённо, хоть чего-нибудь. Луффи молча пожал плечами. Мы не обменялись больше ни словом, и спустя какое-то время он вернулся обратно в комнату.

Я остался по другую сторону двери.

 

***

– Эйс? – спросил мужчина в широких рваных штанах и с лицом потомственного самурая. Мы познакомились, пока я ждал свой кофе. – Надо же, я знаю о вас. Вы приехали со сводным братом. Который скоро...

Прежде, чем он закончил фразу, я врезал ему. Не потому что он был бестактен. Мне нравились бестактные люди, у них обычно было своё обаяние – в конце концов, я жил с Луффи. Но Зоро нужно было вправить мозги, чтобы не порол чушь.

– Ещё нескоро, – сказал я, глядя на него сверху-вниз. Мой новый знакомый рухнул на пол вместе с табуреткой и теперь, не пытаясь встать, рассматривал меня. Судя по тому, как он упирался локтями в пол, какими расслабленными казались его руки и в каком положении находились его ноги, он не был новичком в драках. И он не был создан для кабацких драк – скорее для быстрых молчаливых боёв, почти всегда заканчивавшихся в его пользу. Я свалил его только потому что он не ждал этого и, кажется, выпил лишнего. Если бы я встретил его, когда работал с Марко, я был бы осторожнее, чем обычно.

Он не вставал по одной причине: пытался понять, нужно ли тихо и быстро убрать меня или выйти из ситуации как-то иначе. Человек с повадками убийцы здесь, в санатории, среди туберкулёзников, пушистых сугробов и улыбчивых медсестёр. Не смешно ли?

– Неужто? – спросил он, и в его вопросе мне послышалась непростительная наглость. Я почувствовал странный мрачноватый восторг: одним словом он словно дал мне разрешение... за воротник я рванул его с пола.

 

***

– Ты хорош, – сказал Зоро со сдержанной усмешкой, уже потом, четверть часа спустя после того, как была выбита входная дверь. – Жаль, нас к этому бару теперь не подпустят. Жаль.

Он сидел на дороге, без куртки, с потемневшим от кровоподтёков лицом и двумя сломанными пальцами. Его, кажется, ничего не беспокоило. Я посмотрел на снег, туда, где недавно исчез мой зуб, и достал пачку сигарет.

– Срать я хотел, – тихо сказал я, – на этот бар и на тебя.

– Жаль, что не было кого-то вроде тебя, когда я узнал про свою болезнь. Хорошая встряска помогает по-новому увидеть некоторые вещи.

Я глотнул дым, закашлялся. Правую половину лица свело от боли в челюсти.

– Заткнись.

– Хочешь ещё получить? – беззлобно проворчал Зоро.

– Я хочу кофе, – ответил я. – И я хочу сделать тебе больно.

Такая честность, которая была не нужна ни ему, ни мне, заставила меня рассмеяться. Зоро поднялся на ноги и цыкнул.

– Ну, пойдём, найдём тебе кофе, Эйс. А после ты приведёшь себя в порядок и отправишься к своему брату. – Он остановился и сощурился, разглядывая меня. – В конце концов, ему осталось недолго.

На этот раз я не ударил его. Он отвернулся и двинулся прочь, не оборачиваясь, вверх по дороге. Оттуда на нас окнами-пятнами света глядел санаторий и словно сползал вниз по склону, в темноту, как огромная тонущая баржа.

Через десять минут Зоро вернулся с чашкой кофе и передал её мне; я взял её и вдохнул пар. Зима обожгла мои лёгкие.

– Спасибо, – сказал я и швырнул чашку оземь.

 

***

– Сегодня ты ешь стейк, – прорычал я с улыбкой, распахнув дверь в комнату Луффи. Он поднял голову.

– Мне нельзя стейк. – Его глаза слегка округлились, и я зло засмеялся.

– Можно.

Он не счёл нужным сдерживать радостное «Ха!». Закрыв за собой дверь ногой, я опустил ему на колени тарелку. Пусть доктор подавится своими пророчествами и своими «нельзя». «Чтоб ты жил без стейков, старый козёл», – подумал я и упал на стул рядом с Луффи. Хотелось курить.

– Ты злишься? – спросил Луффи с интересом.

– Нет. – В бешенстве я уставился на окно. Как обычно, занавешено. Что, много тепла и здоровья это ему выгадало? Поднявшись на ноги, я с силой раздвинул шторы. – Красиво, правда?

Мы помолчали. Луффи не двигался, даже не притрагивался к вилке. Я повернулся к нему – он странно посмотрел на меня и наконец принялся за еду.

Тучи скрывали небо, как рваный бархат, ползли куда-то тяжёлыми складками. Весь мир потемнел, небо расползлось хрустящим от холода порохом, всё уплывало прочь. Я смотрел наверх и не думал ни о чём.

За моей спиной Луффи удовлетворённо замычал.

– Круто, – сказал он.

– Да, – ответил я и опустил взгляд на подоконник.

– Тебе нужно больше выходить. Ты тут начал читать книги по второму разу.

– Неправда.

– Книг здесь не так много, – заметил Луффи и облизнул блестящие губы. Я закрыл глаза и снова задёрнул шторы. Может, это в самом деле выгадает ему день. А тёплые носки – ещё день. А здоровая пища – ещё день. Что-нибудь другое – ещё один. Сколько дней я смогу собрать для него? А, доктор?

– Слушай, Луффи. Завтра в деревне будет праздник, – сказал я, припоминая разговоры других больных. Люди были полны неясного, смутного счастья, когда говорили о празднике, и смеялись, как сумасшедшие. Старушка прятала усмешку в ладонь, юноша в нелепой одежде пританцовывал, и его живое, подвижное лицо светилось. Я скосил глаза, и мой рот сам собой сжался в улыбке, когда похожее выражение лица появилось у Луффи. Здоровые не умели так радоваться этому празднику. Они улыбались совсем по-другому.

– Ох-хо-хо. С нарядами?

– Хочешь пойти?

Я прислонился к подоконнику бедром, наконец полностью разворачиваясь к своему брату. Тот сидел весь перемазанный, и его глаза сияли.

– Наряда у меня нет.

– Разве шляпы недостаточно? – спросил я. Это, конечно, решило дело.

– Значит, праздник? А? Да?

– Да.

С хохотом он вскинул вверх руки, как в детстве, когда я обещал ему починить его шляпу. Радовался он от души – улыбался так, что обнажались дёсны, щурился, морщился, раздувал ноздри. Каждый раз счастье как будто сминало его всего. Казалось, ещё немного, и от восторга он замолотит по колену рукой или высунет язык, или полезет дёргать меня за руку. Он никогда не мог объять это бесформенное, хаотическое чувство, которого было слишком много.

Наконец он сдулся и уже спокойнее посмотрел на меня любопытными тёмными глазами. Лицо у него покрылось красными пятнами.

– Эйс лучший.

Я кивнул и с кривой ухмылкой перевёл взгляд на стену, где расползалась сеточка трещин.

– Доктор, конечно, сказал, тебе нельзя выходить, – сказал я.

– Очень жаль, – легко отозвался Луффи и принялся за еду.

 

***

Тем же вечером между нами состоялся следующий диалог:

– Могу ли я выдуть их вино? – спросил он.

– Лучше жри их стейки, – ответил я, и он принял моё предложение, но решил добавить:

– Королю пиратов можно там всё есть и пить, чего ты.

– Раз уж ты король пиратов.

– Ты не понял, – фыркнул Луффи. – Я только хочу им стать.

– И что же тебе для этого надо?

– Команда, – сказал он и улыбнулся мне странной, далёкой улыбкой. – Ещё судно.

– Небольшая цена для такого титула, – кивнул я.

 

***

Он на диво быстро окреп. Уверен, каждый приступ оставлял свой след, как зарубку, и каждый забирал у него что-то. Но сейчас, глядя, как бодро он топчется в ожидании меня, я мог подумать, что он совершенно оправился.

– Хм, – усмехнулся я, глядя на Луффи.

– Хм, – ответил он. – Ну что?

– Можешь дуть их вино. Я сказал кое-кому, что у тебя открыт набор в команду.

Он замер с открытым ртом, вытянув вперёд губы, как рыба, которая присосалась к стеклу.

– Ты мне команду, что ли, собрал?

– Я сказал, что тебе она нужна. Теперь иди и набери её сам. – Это было правильным ходом – он весь подобрался, улыбнулся серьёзно, словно разделил со мной какой секрет.

– А ты в моей команде? – спросил он. Какое-то время я обдумывал свой ответ. – Эйс… – Он надулся.

– Что, ничего не можешь без старшего брата? – протянул я и даже попытался потрепать его по голове. Он кинулся на меня, как свирепый тигр, чтобы отлупить. Что ж, недостаточно свиреп для меня.

 

***

Это было самое ужасное судно в мире. Чтобы прикрепить самодельный парус к верху своей машины, я использовал скотч. Луффи был в восторге.

– Садись, капитан, – фыркнул Санджи, выбрасывая сигарету в снег. Я вспомнил снимки его лёгких и отвёл глаза, пока тот без спешки открывал моему брату дверь.

– Эй, Санджи, – рассмеялся Луффи, который за последнее время успел завести кучу знакомых среди жителей санатория и каждого знал поимённо, – классный костюм.

Повар что-то проворчал сквозь улыбку. Не слушая его, я сел за руль и подождал, пока Луффи не плюхнется на соседнее сиденье. Он казался лёгким и посвежевшим, и я вдруг подумал: иногда люди уезжали отсюда выздоровевшими. Глядя на улыбку Луффи, я понял, что с ним иначе и быть не может. Усталые посеревшие люди приезжали сюда, чтобы навестить друзей, родственников, любимых, и снова уезжали в город, такие же серые. Луффи был живее их всех.

Мне стало совсем спокойно. Отпихнув его плечом, когда он решил перелезть через меня, чтобы помахать проходившей мимо паре, я ухмыльнулся и завёл мотор. Машина мягко двинулась вперёд, и мы поплыли в вечернее сияние снега, огней и пасторальных деревенских домиков. Ночь гудела от далёкой музыки и как будто покачивалась тёмным бархатным маревом.

 

***

Азартные игры всегда были моей сильной стороной. Луффи поставил эту прописную истину под сомнение с лёгкостью истинного новичка.

– Невозможно, – сказал я, смотря на его карты, и он ослепительно мне улыбнулся.

Нами и Робин захихикали, начали перешептываться. Все окружавшие Луффи люди внимательно следили за его успехами. Покатав на языке винный привкус, я оглядел свои карты и карты, выложенные на стол.

– Ты сжульничал.

– Да? – Мой брат потёр подбородок и наморщил нос, потом посмотрел мне в глаза. – Докажи.

– Я… – Моё лицо мгновенно, отзывчиво вспыхнуло злостью и смущением. Улыбка Луффи стала шире, и он наклонился вперёд.

– Надо было идти в мою команду, Эйс.

Под хохот толпы я опустил голову, фыркнул и отложил свои карты, среди которых была трефовая дама. Её там быть не должно было. Как и среди карт Луффи, чёрт побери, но раскрыть его, не раскрыв себя, я не мог. Санджи добродушно похлопал меня по плечу. Думаю, он прекрасно знал все ужимки обоих сторон и одинаково наслаждался как хорошим мухлежом профессионала, так и дьявольской удачей новичка.

– Ты не удивишь меня случайностью. Ещё раз, – сказал я и мысленно пересчитал свои деньги. Луффи обчистил меня. Мне было трудно представить, зачем ему понадобились эти деньги, он мог попросить их, но… у выигранного добра совсем другой вкус. Я бросил взгляд на трефовую даму. – Хочу твою шляпу, – сказал я тихо, и сидевшая с нами компания смолкла, опалила Луффи волной интереса. Тот дотронулся до края своей шляпы.

– Тогда я хочу твою машину.

– Что? – прошипел я, и на его лице появилось выражение такого удовольствия, что даже мрачно пивший свой ром Зоро хмыкнул.

– Мне нужно судно, – отозвался Луффи. Я не мог смотреть на него, таким непосредственным и счастливым он казался. Мою машину… нелепо, чёрт побери. Луффи перестал улыбаться и кивнул мне. – Ты хочешь шляпу, я хочу машину, Эйс!

– Ты разобьёшь её, – сказал я после долгой паузы.

– Моё дело, что я делаю со своей машиной.

– Да кто позволит тебе её взять.

– Зачем позволять мне, я просто её выиграю.

– Будь осторожнее, – сказал я, прикоснулся к своему лбу, – и я могу взять своё.

– Ну, возьми, – улыбнулся он и посмотрел на меня задумчиво. От странного волнения у меня закололо кончики пальцев.

Под оживлённую болтовню Луффи начал перемешивать карты.

 

***

– Надо было вступать в мою команду, – сказал он мне просто, когда мы вышли на свежий воздух.

У меня кружилась голова, и я, признаться, всё ещё плохо понимал, что только что произошло. Луффи напевал себе под нос и перекатывался с пятки на носок, пока я пытался решить, что мне делать. Это было безумием. Конечно, по-своему прекрасным.

– Ладно, братец, – пробормотал я, и он, видимо, до сих пор сдерживавший восторг, хохотнул и подпрыгнул. Я ухватил его за плечо и пьяно улыбнулся. – Пойдём, научу. Сделаешь круг, поедем обратно. Твоя.

Он сжал моё плечо в ответ, и в его глазах было столько счастья, что мне стало жарко на морозе. С уверенностью пьяного человека я решил показать ему всё, что умею. Он не ценил безопасность, как будто был поцелован судьбой, и притягивал неприятности, как будто был проклят, но только неуязвимый мог выиграть у меня пять раз подряд. Дорога вилась к санаторию, и была у неё пропасть-соседка, и что же? Ничего, это ничего. Если что… лучше так. Лучше сейчас, решил я и мягко провёл ладонью по его волосам.

Я понял смысл того, о чём подумал, только когда Луффи отбежал к машине. Понял, и трезвость ударила мне в голову. 

Когда я сел на переднее сиденье, Луффи уже в нетерпении постукивал пальцами по рулю. Я пристегнул ремень безопасности и потребовал от Луффи того же.

 

***

Когда мы вернулись к санаторию, у машины был побит бампер, но в остальном она осталась цела. Луффи уснул в ту же секунду, как мы припарковались. Я вышел, чтобы отнести его в его комнату.

 

***

День спустя весь санаторий благоухал.

Я смотрел на выставленные вдоль коридора банки с водой и цветами, плохо соображая после сна. Цветы были самые дешёвые, но их было много. Спустившись вниз, я перевёл отупевший взгляд на вазу при входе. Аромат плыл по помещению, такой ощутимый, что казался тёплым. Когда мне улыбнулась дежурная, я понял, на что Луффи потратил мои деньги, хотя не понял, где здесь он смог достать цветы в такое время года. «Это похоронные, – пришло мне в голову. – Здесь всегда найдутся продавцы цветов, чтобы жители санатория могли достойно друг друга провожать. Когда привёз сюда Луффи, я увидел неподалёку крематорий. От него в небо поднимался дым».

Луффи не оставил ушедшим ни одного букета – он купил все. Наверное, так он праздновал жизнь, какую-то свою очередную победу, но среди этих цветов, предназначавшихся не ему, я почувствовал себя поднявшимся на корабль-призрак, где давно не было живых. Тогда я вышел на улицу и закурил.

Даже снаружи чувствовался запах.

 

***

Ко мне подошла девушка с сумасшедшим цветом волос и присела рядом. Люди здесь часто красились ярко, тратили на это последние деньги в лихорадочном желании перемен. Парикмахер здорово на этом зарабатывал. Я сначала не обратил на неё внимания, слишком погрузился в свои мысли. Потом она с нейтральной улыбкой спросила меня о погоде.

Я ответил ей что-то, и сам не был уверен, что именно. Она опять улыбнулась и замолчала. Я не хотел знать её имени, поэтому так и назвал про себя: Синяя мисс.

– Вы давно здесь? – спросила она.

– Меньше, чем остальные, – пожал я плечами.

– Вы больны?

– Нет. – Неожиданно я почувствовал смущение, но мисс мой ответ не обеспокоил.

– И как вам в санатории?

Я не знал, что она хотела услышать. Санаторий казался мне то тюрьмой для отчаявшихся, то сектой, то чистилищем. Слишком отличалось всё от городской жизни. Люди вели себя иначе: понятия пристойного и непристойного, уместного и неуместного здесь совершенно изменили свой смысл. Болезнь ставила жизнь под новым углом, и местные говорили на каком-то другом, более лихорадочном и рубленом языке. При этом все они прекрасно понимали друг друга. В городе так не говорили. И не жили. Как будто здесь, на снежной вершине, был другой мир, маленький и особенный, отпускавший обратно только некоторых своих обитателей.

– Здесь снег, – наконец ответил я, словно это всё объясняло.

Девушка обхватила себя правой рукой.

– А вам не страшно? – спросила она с неопределённой улыбкой.

– Не знаю, – соврал я и достал пачку сигарет. – Не возражаете?

– Нет.

Мисс выглядела потерянной. Отчаянье обтесало её лицо, и, глядя на её сутулые плечи, я подумал, что сама она очень боится. Я знал это загнанное в ловушку выражение глаз. Ни с чем не спутал бы. Опустив голову, я посмотрел на её стиснутые руки и вспомнил руки Луффи, влажные и горячие. А вот губы у него совсем высохли и потрескались. Болезнь измучила его, и после праздника он спал целыми днями. Со странной неприязнью я смотрел на крепкие загорелые руки своей собеседницы.

– Так страшно, – сказала она. – Всю жизнь было, а сейчас страшнее всего. Не понимаю, почему так. Я столько всего не сделала. И сейчас так глупо потерять возможности…

Я безразлично пожал плечами и закурил. Наверное, это и правильно. Планы, перспективы, возможности дают покой, когда у тебя много времени, и совершенно лишают покоя, когда у тебя времени не остаётся. Кто-то строит планы, а кто-то делает. Как видно, такие люди и живут, и умирают по-разному.

– Лечитесь, – сказал я. – Если вернётесь в город, сможете сделать, что хотели.

– Если бы можно было так просто вернуть здоровье. – Она снова улыбалась.

– А если бы можно было отнять здоровье, вы бы это сделали? – спросил я с внезапным интересом.

– Отнять?

– Взять здоровье одного человека и дать другому. Пошли бы на такое?

Почему-то меня это развеселило. Я ждал её ответа, и наконец она подняла на меня воспалённые глаза.

– Да, – сказала она сломанно.

Я с силой затянулся. Что-то поднималось внутри меня, неопределённое и мощное, как волна. Вдруг я почувствовал к этой глупой, едва тронутой своей болезнью дуре симпатию. Разглядывая её худое, но не потерявшее цвет лицо, я зло ухмыльнулся и выдохнул сквозь зубы дым. Если бы мог, я бы тоже не упустил шанс. В этом мы с ней были похожи.

 

***

После этого разговора я вернулся на этаж Луффи и сел на подоконник возле его двери. Треснувшее стекло делило заснеженную деревеньку на два больших сверкающих осколка. Я почувствовал, как перекосило моё лицо, и щёлкнул пальцем по одному из них.

Какое-то время спустя дверь открылась, и в коридор выглянул Луффи. Внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– Ты опять злишься? – спросил он, пропустив приветствие.

Я промолчал, не сообразив, как именно он понял, что я здесь, и откуда знал, что я злюсь. Я и сам этого, наверное, не знал. Казалось, всё внутри одеревенело, и никакой больше злости.

Луффи смотрел на меня с любопытством, и я не нашёл в выражении его лица ни страха, ни беспокойства. Это была ещё одна вещь, которую я в нём плохо понимал.

Почему мне страшно, если он совсем не боится?

– Немного, – признался я и спрыгнул с подоконника.

– У тебя есть стейк? – мгновенно сменил он тему.

– Только если на ужин.

– Но сейчас же утро. – Он надулся.

– Это точно, – хмыкнул я и без спешки подошёл к нему.

– Уверен, у моей команды найдётся для меня стейк, – сказал он с ослиным упрямством и уставился на меня огромными глазами. Я подумал, что здесь любой сделает для него всё, о чём он попросит. В санатории его обожали.

– Так у тебя уже есть команда? – спросил я, разглядывая его. Он весь взмок, влажные пряди торчали в разные стороны.

– Так и есть.

– За вечер собрал? Не поторопился в выборе?

– Думаешь, я не узнаю свою команду? – спросил он с серьёзной улыбкой. Я кивнул, уважая его право. – Пойдём, они найдут мне стейк.

– Твоя команда не обязана предугадывать твои капризы.

– Они знают, что нужно их капитану, – ухмыльнулся он. – Если бы ты был с нами, ты бы тоже знал.

– Зачем, я и так знаю, – сказал я. Какое-то время мы молчали. Шея у него стала совсем тощей, как у птицы, глаза странно блестели; худые плечи теперь торчали, и ворот рубашки стал слишком большим. – Ты хочешь прокатиться на мне до первого этажа, – наконец заключил я.

Луффи задумался. Десяток секунд спустя его лицо просветлело.

– Точно, – сказал он и, довольный, хлопнул меня по плечу. – Ты действительно знаешь.

Я фыркнул.

– Ладно, дай мне сесть. Теперь залезай на плечи. Задушишь меня – убью.

– Классно, Эйс!

 

***

Спустя четверть часа его уже носили по этажам. Каждый, кто согласился быть членом его команды, участвовал в импровизированном празднике – мужчины таскали его на плечах, пока девушки смеялись и решали, кто делает это быстрее и выразительнее. Участвовал даже Брук, который уже давно поправлял здесь здоровье. Я знал, что Брук пережил клиническую смерть. И вот, вернулся в мир живых. Слушая его глубокий чистый смех, я почему-то расслаблялся. Мне начинало казаться, что смерть – не финал. Что она поправима.

Больше всех, конечно, смеялся Луффи. В конце концов это привлекло внимание направлявшегося в свой кабинет Альберта. Какое-то время он стоял и смотрел на происходящее, потом поманил меня к себе. Кивнув, я отошёл от веселящейся компании и присоединился к нему.

Мы подошли к двери с табличкой, на которой значилось его имя. Я ждал, когда он скажет то, что давно нужно было сказать; ко мне вдруг пришло странное спокойствие. Я не торопил его с выговором.

Он провёл по усам большим пальцем и посмотрел мне в глаза.

– Вы уже кого-нибудь теряли, мистер Портгас? – спросил он.

– В наше время это дело обычное, – сказал я.

Альберт кивнул и долго думал о чём-то – я мог проследить движение его мысли по взгляду, сползавшему всё ниже, словно пытавшемуся ухватить что-то за хвост.

– Что ж, вдруг вы правы, – наконец сказал он, – и это поможет ему.

– Стейки, беготня или волнения? – спросил я и поднял брови, провоцируя его совсем невинно, так, что это было почти предложением мира. Он вскинулся, расцвёл улыбкой.

– Именно. Попробуйте, я это ещё не пробовал. – Кивнув мне, он вошёл в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.

Так мы и расстались. С минуту я стоял и прислушивался к далёкому хохоту, позволяя ему проникнуть в меня, заменить собой звуки моих собственных мыслей. Потом пошёл к остальным. Они, кажется, убежали на четвёртый этаж.

 

***

Болезнь Луффи была капризной дамой. Из тех, которых трудно понять и по отношению к которым трудно сохранять самообладание. Она отступила, позволила Луффи снова окрепнуть, налиться силой, и это после праздника, после беготни наперегонки с Усоппом! Луффи игрался с ней, и ей, кажется, тоже нравилось с ним пококетничать. Она отступила. В этом не было логики, но он почувствовал себя лучше. Я же смотрел на новый снимок его лёгких и всё не мог взять в толк, почему там, на снимке, Луффи угасал, а здесь жил и становился всё живее.

 

***

Он проснулся поздно. После очередного проведённого с командой вечера (их всех, кажется, весьма прельстила игра в пиратов) я ждал, что он проспит целый день, но он открыл глаза, потёр лоб и перевернулся на живот. Простыня скомкалась у него в ногах. От него пахло сном, особой и неуловимой смесью запахов, которыми всегда окутано ещё вялое расслабленное тело – хлопок, пот, мыло, всё то, чему хочется довериться. Запах комфорта, разбавленный острой и неприятной ноткой, которая появилась только недавно.

– Эйс, я соврал тебе, – сказал Луффи.

– И тут же сообщил мне об этом, а? – Я поднял на него глаза. – Ты не умеешь врать, даже когда у тебя получается.

– Корабля недостаточно, – продолжил он и сел, окончательно скомкав одеяло. – Команды недостаточно тоже. Ведь тогда любой пират мог бы стать королём.

– Да, это так, – согласился я. Луффи смотрел в пустоту и улыбался своим мыслям. – И чего же ты хочешь?

– Король пиратов должен найти великое сокровище.

Я помолчал. Закрыв книгу, я отложил её на стол и уже серьёзнее посмотрел на Луффи.

– Ладно, – сказал я. – Деньги?

– Это должно быть особенное сокровище, Эйс, – оскалился он.

– Вроде твоей шляпы?

– Конечно.

Это сложнее. У шляпы была своя история, и я понимал, что делало её особенной. Но найти новый объект, представляющий для Луффи интерес… Луффи, впрочем, не дал мне времени на размышления. Он небрежно спрыгнул с кровати и ухватился за её спинку, чтобы не упасть.

– Что, уже собрался искать сокровище? – Я подобрал ноги, готовый в любой момент встать.

– А что ты имеешь против? – спросил меня Луффи. Он выпрямился и пошёл к шкафу.

– В смысле, ты просто идёшь искать сокровище? Сейчас? Непонятно какое, непонятно где, а? Где в деревне ты найдёшь достойное сокровище?

– Ты прав, в деревне я его не найду, – ответил он. Секунду спустя он потянул дверцы шкафа и всмотрелся в свою немногочисленную одежду.

Я долго молчал.

– В санатории ведь тоже нет сокровища? – наконец сказал я, уже зная ответ.

Он хмыкнул и не счёл нужным озвучивать очевидное. Потом он достал свою куртку и бросил её на кровать. Я пожалел, что оставил её здесь.

– Я чувствую твой взгляд даже спиной, – с весёлым раздражением сказал Луффи и посмотрел на меня. – Наверное, ты всё же имеешь что-то против.

– Да, – процедил я и встал. Это была секунда, когда Луффи расхохотался мне в лицо. Его тощая фигурка покачивалась, как маятник, он стоял рядом со смятой курткой и продолжал смеяться. Нельзя было представить менее впечатляющее зрелище, чем тщедушный мальчик в пижаме на фоне серой стены, но он вдруг стиснул спинку кровати сильнее и зарычал сквозь смех. Это был тихий и глубокий смех победителя.

– Ты не можешь уйти из санатория, – сказал я.

– Разве? – спросил он, и улыбка собралась у его глаз морщинками.

Я сдавленно хмыкнул.

– Хочешь просто ни с того ни с сего свалить из места, где кровью перестал плеваться?

– Хочешь остановить меня?

– Я не…

– Нет, ты понимаешь, – покачал он головой.

Я смотрел на него и молчал. Он ждал. Ждать ему пришлось долго; наконец я спросил:

– Ты понимаешь, что значит твоё возвращение в город?

– Да, – сказал он. – Это значит, что я умру.

Мой мир сдвинулся, а Луффи потянулся к своей куртке. Я не помню, как сделал шаг вперёд и стиснул его запястье. Он поднял на меня голову.

– Ты что-то имеешь против? – спросил он без улыбки.

– Ты смеёшься надо мной? – Я крепко сжал пальцы, глядя, как у него дрогнули желваки. Он впервые смотрел на меня без всякого выражения, а я ухмылялся, как сумасшедший. – Каким больным уродом надо быть, чтобы так издеваться?

– Больным, ну, это да, – кивнул он и с неожиданной силой вырвал руку. Вдруг его лицо смягчилось, и мой мир сдвинулся ещё ближе к краю – туда, где что-то менялось безвозвратно. – Я еду. Как ты сказал, мне не нужна помощь старшего брата, чтобы что-то делать.

Мне хотелось курить, да так сильно, как будто уже неделю я пытался бросить. Я отпустил Луффи, достал из кармана смятую пачку и, уронив одну сигарету, сунул вторую в рот. Не зажигая, я пожевал её.

Только Луффи мог так рваться покинуть своё золотое гнёздышко. Без прав, без сил, без навыка, по горной дороге, даже не зная, что он хотел найти в этом проклятом вымокшем до последнего кирпичика месте. Город впитывал осень, как губка – он промок насквозь, пах, хлюпал и блестел водой со всех поверхностей. Там сейчас можно было найти только вонь такси и сгнившие листья. Луффи там не продержится. Если вообще доедет.

– Я вижу, ты только утёр кровь с подбородка, и решил посходить с ума? – выплюнул я.

– Точно, я решил, – ответил он.

– Сдохнуть побыстрее – это не решение.

– Ждать здесь и надеяться на лучшее – это не решение. А я решил.

Луффи постоянно что-то владело, толкало вперёд, на дерево, на крышу, в заведомо безвыигрышную драку. Месяц он пытался стать моим другом, и я никогда не мог понять, что же гнало его каждый день. Но он знал. И о том, что скоро с ним случится, он знал лучше меня.

Я начал кивать своим мыслям, как идиот, и остановил на лице Луффи тяжёлый взгляд. Сигарета у меня во рту расплющилась и грозилась превратиться в кашу. Он ждал.

– Что думаешь, Эйс? – спросил Луффи. У него теперь была машина (моя машина!); он был готов.

«Лучше тебе не знать, что я думаю», – сказал я про себя. Мы помолчали.

– Я понял, – наконец ответил я медленно, взял измочаленную сигарету в руки и повертел.

– У меня теперь есть ма…

– Да понял я, понял, – зашипел я.

– Это хорошо.

– И что, не сдохнешь по дроге?

– Не сдохну, – ответил он.

– В мороз, едва умея водить, – продолжил я. – Что, доедешь?

– Доеду.

– А если я запрещу тебе? – Эта идея пустила горячую дрожь у меня по спине. От неё у меня закружилась голова – я шагнул ещё ближе к нему, тощему, ниже меня на голову. Я мог скрутить придурка в узелок и оставить его докторам. По крайней мере, я мог попробовать.

– Это значит, – вкрадчиво ответил он, – что я еду один.

Что-то, нагнетавшееся во мне каждый день всё сильнее, наконец оборвалось. Я почувствовал себя легко и совсем пусто.

– Прекрасно! – Я расхохотался. – Ты едешь в город.

– Еду?

– Да, – рявкнул я, – за сокровищем. Пусть этот отсыревший городок хорошенько встряхнёт твои лёгкие. Им пойдёт на пользу встряска. Что ты смотришь на меня? Я плохо пошутил?

– Ужасно, – криво ухмыльнулся Луффи. Мой смех стал ещё идиотичнее.

– Узнаю своего брата. Видишь цель и берёшь своё. Догоняешь учителя, который не сел на свой стул, чтобы воткнуть кнопку в его задницу.

– Это было смешно, – твёрдо сказал Луффи.

– Это было, твою мать, великолепно, – ответил я и вдруг охрип. Странное загнанное чувство – то, которое описывала мне Синяя мисс – поднималось в моей груди. Я испытывал его, не Луффи. С каждой секундой оно обнажало что-то во мне, хрупкое и полное отчаянья, как будто снимало оболочку с костей.

– Я тогда подумал, что не хотел бы я умереть, не сделав этого. И, знаешь, как же мне сейчас проще!

Я хотел ударить его. Впился в его лицо взглядом, жадным и злым, чувствуя, как это могло бы быть.

– Хочу тебе врезать, – сказал я ровно.

– Да? – Луффи наклонил голову и оскалился. – Я в твоём распоряжении.

Секунду спустя я его ударил. Он вцепился в шкаф и, с рычанием оттолкнувшись от него, налетел на меня. Он весил меньше, чем раньше, но и этого хватило, чтобы я подавился воздухом и сделал несколько шагов назад.

Луффи всегда был маленьким колючим комком неожиданных ударов, нанесённых со странных углов. Болезнь отняла все его силы, но для меня он постарался и вдруг где-то их взял – как поднявшийся в последний бой боксёр. Когда он ударил меня локтём по носу, и я прикусил до крови язык, не было ничего прекраснее, волшебнее, чем этот солоноватый вкус. Если Луффи мог сделать мне больно, он был жив. Опьянённый этой простой математикой, я стиснул волосы у него на затылке и рванул назад, пытаясь отцепить его от себя. Он позволил мне – и от души ударил под колено. Когда мы расцепились, он схватил первое, что попалось под руку – «Фауста» – и швырнул, промазав. Книга с грохотом врезалась в шкаф. Тогда же Луффи снова налетел на меня, и шкаф содрогнулся, потому что я врубился в него спиной.

Я стиснул Луффи в страшном, неконтролируемом объятии. Лихорадка драки сделала мои движения неуклюжими, почти судорожными. Я с возгласом сполз вниз по треснувшей дверце, чувствуя, как цепляется за торчащую щепку моя рубашка. Луффи бил меня кулаком по колену, а я сжимал его ещё и ещё, упираясь ногами в пол и носом в его макушку, изо всех сил втягивая его запах.

Он ударил меня в последний раз, и я хрипло засмеялся, ладонью стискивая его затылок.

Он засмеялся тоже, коротко, с тоской и голодом. Меня бы качало, если бы не шкаф, я проглотил железный привкус и обнял Луффи ещё крепче, выдавив из него весь воздух.

Мы застыли и долго так стояли. У меня тяжело билось сердце, Луффи лицом вжимался в мою шею и совсем не шевелился. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, как он обнимает меня в ответ. Только тогда я смог расслабить стальную хватку.

 

***

– Так правда, что ты думаешь, Эйс?

– Иди и умри любой смертью на свой выбор, Перегрин Тук, страж Цитадели.

Луффи фыркнул, и я ответил ему тем же. Мы сидели на полу неподалёку друг от друга, разглядывая разбросанные по комнате вещи. То, что осталось от томика Гёте, покрывало собой пол. Луффи всё пытался удобнее облокотиться на сломанную дверцу шкафа, но она только болталась под его худой спиной и скрипела.

– Эйс, будь ты на моём месте, – сказал он, – ты бы уехал тоже.

– Верно, – ответил я, – почти сразу.

– Тогда почему?..

– Потому что я не на твоём месте. – Я хмыкнул, и мы замолчали.

Он снова заелозил, и дверца шкафа хрустнула.

– Да хватит уже, – сказал я.

– Мне неудобно, – ответил он.

– Да, королю пиратов нелегко.

– Ты смеёшься надо мной.

– Что ты, как можно.

Он пнул мою ногу, я не остался в долгу. Он извернулся, дёрнул мою лодыжку, и наш маленький уютный мирок был разрушен – мы покатились по полу.

Было великим наслаждением чувствовать Луффи: суету, которой он заполнял мир вокруг себя, его нескладное остроугольное тело, цепкие пальцы, которыми он тянул меня за волосы. Он был горячий и мелкий, и очень шустрый, полностью отдававший себя нашей возне.

Я не понимал, почему отказывал себе в этом так долго.

Казалось важным выглядеть, как серьёзный старший брат, особенно после стольких лет разлуки. И я с поставленной задачей прекрасно справлялся. Идиот.

Я наконец смог обездвижить Луффи и впиться в его бок холодными пальцами. Он ничего не боялся в этой жизни, но щекотка была особым случаем. С чем-то, напоминавшим вскрик, он махнул рукой и ударил меня по щеке. Косо прилипший к ней книжный лист с хлопком улетел за моё плечо.

– Отвали, Эйс, – прорычал Луффи сквозь смех.

– Нет, – сказал я и не отказал себе в удовольствии… Луффи выгнулся и с хохотом дёрнул меня за запястье. То, что мы делали, было хуже стейков и беготни с Усоппом, я не знал, останутся ли у него силы, чтобы подняться с пола, когда всё закончится. Я не знал, останется ли _от него_ хоть что-то, когда всё закончится. Но он принял решение, и он хотел ехать в город. Если бы я привязал его к кровати, чтобы потешить свою надежду, я бы отнял его собственную. Не знаю, на что он надеялся, явно не на долгую жизнь. Но чем-то для него была эта поездка. И то, что мы делали сейчас, тоже.

В эти секунды я как никогда остро чувствовал, что скоро его не станет. И в то же время каждым своим движением он прогонял смерть, он был живее, чем когда-либо. Растрёпанный, бесстрашный золотой мальчик. Я тосковал по нему. Когда он обессиленно зашипел, я сгрёб его в охапку, и он, ни секунды не сомневаясь, обхватил меня ногами, чтобы мы погрузились в новый островок тишины. Усевшись, я легко потянул его на себя.

– Эйс, – позвал он, когда я осторожно провёл ладонью по его спине, от поясницы к голове – я мог чувствовать каждый позвонок. В конце концов я неловко положил ладонь ему на затылок. – Эй, Эйс. – Он отстранился и проницательно всмотрелся в моё лицо. Я хмыкнул, пытаясь справиться со странной поднимавшейся во мне волной, и он дёрнул меня за воротник. – Всё будет здорово. Понял?

Безразличие сомкнулось на моём лице – только так я мог смотреть на него сейчас.

– Я понял.

– Я поеду в город, – сказал он, удерживая мой взгляд, – там я получу сокровище и смогу быть королём пиратов. Потом я умру.

Дёрнувшись, я попытался отстраниться, но он держал меня.

– Говоришь, как о решённом деле. Иногда люди возвращаются из санатория в город здоровыми.

– Я возвращаюсь в город чуть раньше.

Принятое решение – не мешать ему – свело мне горло, и я закрыл глаза. Ему не нужны были мои запреты. Нужны были бы, я б решил, что он двинулся. Я понял, что сгорбился, только когда он обхватил мою голову ладонями.

– Я не могу, – сказал я медленно, отпуская каждое слово только когда расслаблялось моё горло.

– Что? – спросил Луффи.

Я покачал головой. Сколько можно сжимать и тискать его, как любимую игрушку, которую скоро отнимут? Я уже не маленький мальчик. И он – на удивление – тоже.

– Ну же, – сказал он.

– Я не могу тебя просто отпустить.

Спокойствие отдавалось в моём голосе металлом – иначе, чем утрированно, нарочито холодно, у меня сейчас не получалось. А Луффи как будто вовсе и не хотел моего спокойствия. Он осторожно провёл ладонью по моим волосам, по уху, как будто с удовольствием вырвал бы у меня все островки равновесия, за которые я цеплялся. Как будто хотел увидеть. Зачем, чёрт возьми, ему?

– Так будь рядом, – ответил он, рассматривая меня с решительной и непривычной улыбкой. – Тогда не придётся.

Я кивнул и стиснул зубы, и вдруг прижался щекой к его ладони. Я ненавидел себя за эту детскую, давно уже не подходившую мне ласку. Но потом Луффи погладил мои брови, как раньше, чтобы я не хмурился. Тогда мне стало всё равно. Я накрыл его руки своими, грубо стиснул и засмеялся, не разжимая губ. Он слушал эти полузадушенные звуки, а я даже не мог говорить, только смеялся.

Я чувствовал себя, как на исповеди. Не мог внятно сказать ни слова, но как будто признавался ему в своей самой страшной тайне. Подавленный страх прошедших дней осел в моём теле свинцом, гудел, как наливающиеся цветом синяки. Всё моё тело ныло от этого больного, тошнотворного страха, лицо сморщилось, и я был бы рад заплакать, чтобы выпустить это. Но у меня не получалось.

Луффи ничего не делал. Он сидел и ждал, когда всё закончится, только ничего не заканчивалось. Слышал, помочь тут может хороший удар, холодная вода или материнская ласка. Когда я сделал паузу, чтобы отдышаться, и снова засмеялся, Луффи отпихнул меня и отвесил мне оплеуху. Он очень за меня переживал – я засмеялся этому пуще прежнего. Я поймал его взгляд; Луффи смотрел на меня, и о, чего только не было в выражении его лица. Сколько всего сразу я там увидел.

– Ты решил меня уже сейчас оплакать? – спросил он медленно, с расстановкой, так, чтобы до меня дошло.

– Ну что ты, – ответил я иронично, и у него потемнели глаза.

– Почему ты смеёшься?

– Потому что это забавно.

– О чём ты?

– Всегда думал, что это я хочу увидеть Сабо сильнее.

Он вздрогнул, и я дёрнул его к себе, так, что мы почти стукнулись лбами.

– Ты не можешь так говорить, – странно и криво ухмыльнулся Луффи.

– Запрети мне, – сказал я и, сжав его руки, дёрнул на себя ещё раз.

Он выдохнул, качнулся ко мне, и я прижался к его лбу кривой улыбкой. Он застыл, напряжённый и натянутый под прикосновением. Отодвинувшись некоторое время спустя, я сглотнул и посмотрел на него каким-то шальным взглядом. Он долго смотрел на меня в ответ.

– Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе стало легче? – наконец спросил он.

– Я не знаю, – ответил я честно.

Он кивнул, как будто моего ответа было вполне достаточно. Высвободившись из моей хватки, он сам потянул на себя мои мгновенно опустившиеся руки.

– Ладно. – Он поднялся на ноги и мотнул головой. – Пойдём.

– Хорошо, – хмыкнул я и неловко встал. Мир раскачивался и уплывал куда-то, словно я обдолбался. Луффи подвёл меня к кровати. Там он так же молча расстегнул мою рубашку и помог снять. Происходящее напоминало мне сложившийся между нами за последние дни ритуал, только мы поменялись ролями. Когда он взялся за ремень, я придержал его локоть.

– Сам, – сказал я треснувшим голосом. В последний раз меня раздевала Милли, я подарил ей шпильки и пакет персиков, и она, конечно, не стала искать другой способ сказать спасибо. Конечно, я не предлагал ей искать.

Луффи недовольно оттолкнул мою руку и продолжил. Я почувствовал себя… маленьким. Старшие братья обычно так себя не чувствуют, но Луффи было очевидно наплевать.

Я позволил ему.

В какой-то момент он отошёл к шкафу и достал с верхней полки тот наш рюкзак, который я просто забыл разобрать за ненадобностью. Луффи порылся в нём и вытянул на свет божий старую огромную футболку, в которой я пытался учиться рисовать, и пижамные штаны, которые я хотел выбросить. Меня снова разобрал смех.

– Точно, – пробормотал он и нахлобучил футболку мне на голову. Вдохнув запах засохшей масляной краски, я опять ухватил было Луффи за руку, но и эта попытка ничем не кончилось.

Когда одежда оказалась на мне, он осторожно, как ребёнка, усадил меня на кровать.

– Луффи. – Я всё не мог перестать смеяться.

Потом он переоделся сам. Когда мы оказались под одним одеялом, я выматерился и начал придумывать, куда деть дрожащие руки. Луффи слушал, как я дышу: напряжённо и медленно, как будто мне было больно.

Да ведь он был жив, ещё жив, сказал я себе, и смех у меня стал совсем неприятным. Луффи терпеливо ждал, сопя в моё плечо, взъерошенный и горячий. Его волосы щекотали мой подбородок и едва заметно трепетали с каждым моим выдохом. Я запустил в них пятерню. Грубо, потому что иначе не мог. Иначе было бы неправильно. Он позволил мне.

Мы лежали, я гладил его голову, снова и снова проводя мозолистым пальцем по месту за ухом, и мир раскачивался вместе с нами. Мы засыпали в горящем доме, и я слушал треск мебели, навсегда врезавшийся в мою память. Впервые я спалил здание в августе. Лето заканчивалось, истекая последним теплом. Тот август просочился сквозь старые газетные снимки, сквозь давно забытые сплетни и давно опущенные в землю гробы, просочился в моё «сейчас», словно я сходил с ума, моя память превратилась в хлам, а я тогда не ушёл. Воздух был мягким и жарким, как расплавленное масло. Мы засыпали в горящем доме…

Луффи размеренно дышал, и я улыбался этому, погружаясь всё глубже в свой самый первый пожар.

 

***

– Марко, – с чувством прошептал я в телефонную трубку, – мне нужна помощь.

– А чего так тихо? – послышался расслабленный ответ. – Ты же вроде завязал с опасной жизнью. Никто уже, наверное, не будет стрелять из-за угла.

– Марко, – процедил я сквозь улыбку.

– Остепенился?

– Иди ты!

Я рассмеялся и оглянулся через плечо. Мне не нравилось, когда слушали мои разговоры, особенно в местах вроде такого. Медсёстры любят подслушивать. Больным и докторам эту страсть отбило, но не миловидным работницам санатория. У них была достаточно тяжёлая работа, чтобы они хотели отвлечься, и они ещё недостаточно очерствели, чтобы потерять интерес к чужой личной жизни.

– Я уже и не думала, что снова услышу нашего пиромана. – В голосе Марко звучала улыбка. Я опустил голову, чтобы спрятать собственную, как будто Марко могла видеть её.

– Да ладно. То, что я больше с вами не работаю, не значит, что я о вас забыл.

– Такое забудешь.

– Это точно.

Мы помолчали, прислушиваясь к улыбкам друг друга, как будто они витали в воздухе, почти ощутимые. Наконец Марко спросила:

– С чем нужна помощь?

– Моему брату нужно приключение.

К моему глубокому уважению, Марко сдержала и смех, и расспросы, и что бы то ни было ещё.

– Какое? – спросила она без всякой интонации своим хриплым, полным и душистым голосом, как у скучающей джазовой певицы.

– Он хочет стать королём пиратов, – сказал я. Марко хмыкнула – начало ей понравилось. Когда это я разочаровывал её? – Эта мечта к нашему веку неприменима, сама видишь. Если бы мы жили в каком-нибудь… мультяшном мирке про пиратов, у него, наверное, не возникло бы проблем со своей мечтой... Но у нас тут… накладка.

– Я вижу.

Помолчав, я побарабанил пальцами по висевшему на стене телефонному аппарату.

– В общем, так как «король пиратов» при наших реалиях – понятие более… метафизическое… ему просто нужно пережить приключение, я думаю.

– Мы можем что-то срежессировать.

– Уверен, ты знаешь, чем постановка отличается от настоящего приключения. Не нужно объяснять тебе, что из этого он ищет.

Марко долго не отвечала, я только слышал её ровное дыхание. Трудно сказать, что вообще могло поколебать её спокойствие. Раньше я, как одержимый, пытался это выяснить, но сдался два года спустя. Ничего её не взяло. Даже мой уход она встретила кивком, как будто ждала этого.

– Мы с ребятами в четверг накрываем кинувшую нас банду. Можем поставить его на остриё атаки, хоть с пластмассовым мечом, украсит собой дело.

– Хочешь на блюдечке ему титул поднести? Так не коронуют пиратов.

Марко вздохнула.

– Ты утомляешь меня. Я могу подключить ребят, дам вам наводку на сеть наркобаронов, прихлопнете их, будет приключение.

– Нет.

– Спасение проституток?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы его преследовали до конца жизни? – Я осёкся, но Марко не обратила внимания. Или сделала вид.

– Дай ему прихлопнуть французов, которые приехали к вам в город с коксом, он будет доволен. У него есть команда?

– Ты знаешь, в каком я городе живу? – Я рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Ты идиот? – беззлобно спросила она. Конечно, она иногда проверяла, как у меня были дела. Уверен, Отец время от времени тоже интересовался. Я исчез по всем правилам, но были ниточки, которые не обрывались до конца.

– Ладно. У него есть команда. У них один профессиональный боец и несколько очень дельных кадров, но ни у кого нет навыков для таких дел.

– Так чего же ты хочешь от меня? – наконец мягко спросила Марко. Плохая телефонная связь немного искажала её голос, получался любопытный эффект. Я смотрел, как покачивается провод, и прислушивался к своим мыслям. На улице мело, голая ветка постукивала по окну.

– Я… – Облокотившись локтём на аппарат, я хмуро посмотрел себе под ноги. – Найди в городе что-нибудь… красивое, что можно было бы… не знаю, обворовать. Чтобы новички справились.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной?

– Марко, пожалуйста. У меня нет времени на это.

– Я закапываю труп. Прямо сейчас. И предложить я могу наркобаронов. – Я ничего не ответил, и она прогудела что-то, как всегда, без особого раздражения. Хотя она и ворчала, я знал, что она уже согласилась. Хорошим она был другом. – Ты совсем не изменился, да?

– Я позвоню через час.

– Звони. Не волнуйся, твоему брату придётся попотеть за свою мечту.

– Я не сомневаюсь. Эй, Марко? – Она вопросительно замычала, и я провёл по лицу ладонью. – Как там Отец? И остальные?

– Всё нормально, – ответила он после небольшой паузы. – Он спрашивал о тебе. Много времени прошло.

– Скажи ему… – начал я, но замолчал. Я не знал, что хотел сказать, но с безысходным упрямством ждал подходящих слов. Наверное, рано или поздно они родились бы в моей голове – я так прислушивался к себе, что в этой тишине появилось бы что-то дельное. Но Марко прервала эту муку смешком.

– Я поняла. Я передам. – Тогда я с облегчением хмыкнул, смущённый. Я мог не беспокоиться – Марко отлично знала меня.

 

***

– Но зачем тогда ты нас здесь собрал? – спросил Зоро, когда я закончил.

Ни один член команды Луффи не проигнорировал моё приглашение. Они все явились в заброшенный кабинет, который я с большим трудом нашёл среди копошащихся врачей и снующих везде жителей санатория.

Команда Луффи? Вы можете смеяться. До сих пор их решение сделать Луффи своим капитаном никак не влияло на их жизни, ничего не требовало, кроме молчаливого согласия, и за одно это Луффи выглядел сорвавшим с неба звезду. Каждый из них таял от его безмолвного сияющего взгляда, каждый без исключения, как бы им ни хотелось казаться черствее. Для Луффи состояние счастья было естественным, как будто предназначенным ему свыше. Сам Господь Бог, наверное, сказал: «А этому мальчику полагается быть счастливым!». Вот любой, кто делал его счастливее, и прикасался словно к древнему таинству. Луффи улыбался, и казалось – всё наконец-то стало правильно. Наконец-то всё встало на свои места…

Они были в восторге от его улыбки, такой естественной, никто не мог перед ним устоять. Когда игровой статус потребовал от них собраться, как настоящую команду, они вдруг сделали это беспрекословно, мне оставалось только изумиться. Работала ли магия Луффи, его неотразимое обаяние или их болезнь, но у них были очень серьёзные рожи.

Я рассматривал людей, которые оказались связаны с моим братом. Ну, случайных людей здесь не было. Я развалился на стуле удобнее и потёр колено.

– Позвал нас поддержать тебя? Тебе не нужны мы, чтобы ему не позволить, – добавил Зоро, смотря на меня и не моргая, кажется, уже вторую минуту.

Я встретился с ним взглядом. Он медленно мигнул обоими глазами, как только что разбуженный филин. Вечно безмятежная поза, знающая улыбка. О, он понимал, зачем я позвал их.

– Не позволить что? – лениво уточнил я.

– Ехать в город, – сказала сидевшая на столе Нами, рыжая девчонка, которая любила лыжи и воровать (это я узнал на собственном опыте). Я усмехнулся в ответ на её почему-то взволнованный взгляд. – Запрети ему ехать в город.

– Что ещё мне ему запретить?

Нами фыркнула и опустила голову.

– Ты же не можешь разрешить ему уехать от собственного лечения.

– Разве я его нянька? – пожал я плечами.

– Ты его брат.

– А он мой брат.

– Но ты разумнее.

– Потому что я здоров? – Я со звучным щелчком закрыл пачку сигарет, из которой, впрочем, не достал ни одной. Нами подняла на меня злые глаза. – Или потому что сильнее боюсь смерти?

Это здесь было запретным словом.

Смерть.

Мы перекатывали его, как мячик, от одного человека к другому, иногда даже не говоря его вслух, и с каждым разом пауза длилась дольше. Словно мы звали сюда того, от кого хотели спрятаться, а ведь опасно дразнить судьбу – я уже говорил, здесь ко многим вещам было особое отношение. Смерть, умрёт, умереть, мёртвый. Их конец в любой части речи, в любом роде, числе и падеже, табу всех жителей санатория, которое первым нарушил Луффи.

Меня нашли внимательные глаза Нико Робин.

– Он здесь всего неделю, – сказала она. У неё был мягкий обволакивающий голос человека, который знает, чего хочет от мира. – Многие лечатся здесь годами, а он решил уехать уже сейчас.

Это была необычная женщина. Когда я был совсем мелким, такие вызывали у меня крайнее смущение – немногословные, загадочные, но не напоказ, а словно между прочим. Они никогда никуда не спешили, ничего не обещали, не старались казаться лучше, стройнее, симпатичнее или умнее. Они уже были и лучше, и стройнее, и умнее, а если ты не замечал этого, что ж, твоя невнимательность была вовсе не их проблемой. Поэтому ты замечал. Они вынуждали присматриваться к ним, но не предлагали ничего, кроме загадки. Медленная темноволосая Робин как будто сошла со страниц нуарных комиксов.

Она была археологом. Ездила по миру. Медсестрички распустили слух, что она уже много лет пряталась от правительства. Мне стало любопытно, как она коротала в санатории свои дни, что чувствовала, когда шла на процедуры и когда включали фен – каждый вечер по одному и тому же расписанию.

– Мне трудно понять его, я здоров, – наконец сказал я. – Но у него планы на яркую жизнь, которую он не хочет пропустить за бездельем, и теперь на неё осталось не очень много времени. Меньше, чем он рассчитывал.

– Если он поедет в город, шанс, что он умрёт, увеличится, – с отрешённой улыбкой сказала Робин. Её глаза странно мерцали.

– Как и шанс на яркую жизнь, – ответил я ей и тоже улыбнулся. Вышло неловко, почти застенчиво. Она медленно моргнула, словно обдумывала мои слова.

– Он бросает свою жизнь на ветер, – заметил Санджи. Он, как и я, вертел в руках сигареты. У него было безрадостное лицо. – Здесь у него останется больше времени для его безобразий.

Я фыркнул и молча пожал плечами.

Они, наверное, реагировали лучше, чем я. Но мне было тягостно разговаривать с ними. 

– Ты не боишься, что мы расскажем главному врачу, – подал голос Зоро.

– Вы не расскажете, – ответил я без тени сомнения.

Зоро в замешательстве хмыкнул. Я заметил, что он сжал руки в кулаки.

– Почему?

– Вы выбрали Луффи. Не думаю, что это случайно.

За секунду атмосфера в комнате переменилась. Теперь они все смотрели на меня, злые, какие-то потерянные, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Я почувствовал себя произносящим речь на торжестве. На пире во время чумы! Так смотрели загнанные в горящий дом беженцы. Они ждали продолжения, страстно хотели его, чтобы наброситься на меня с аргументами, показать оправданность их собственного заключения. Ведь они следуют расписанию не зря. Они приняли чёртовы правила, которые предложил им санаторий, даже, наверное, полюбили его серые стены – можно ли их вообще полюбить?

Луффи своим решением рушил их мирок. Может быть, лучше бы ему уехать молча, сбежать, оставив за собой только недоумение и сплетни. Но он поставил этих людей перед выбором во второй раз. Первый был, когда они приехали сюда. Теперь его решение словно вывело их на второй раунд – остаться здесь было больше не продолжением сделанного выбора, а выбором новым, повторным.

Интересно, мужество или трусость толкало людей оставаться здесь годами?

– Мы его не… – начала Нами, но замолчала, хмурая и явно недовольная тем, что хотела сказать. Она посмотрела на меня в растерянности.

– Вас к нему тянет. Вы даже его капитаном назвали. – Я засунул пачку в карман брюк и стукнул по полу носком ботинка. – Лучше вам ответить себе, почему вы сейчас здесь, и почему он.

Они знали, они должны были с самого начала чувствовать – что-то тут не так. Посмотреть на него, лезущего на запретный праздник со сдвинутой набок шляпой, и понять – всего лишь вопрос времени, когда мальчишка выкинет что-то неприемлемое. Неадекватное. Невменяемое. И все они выбрали его. Выбрали это.

Я знал – ни один из них не был обманут детскими манерами Луффи. Они были словно ищейки, теперь, когда они были больны, нюх на такие вещи у них обострился до предела, словно в насмешку над их прошлым. Только теперь многие из них стали замечать то, что раньше проходило мимо. Они знали, кто такой Луффи, и что он выкинет что-нибудь в ближайшем будущем, они больше не могли позволить себе не знать.

Почему это произошло с ними? Возможно, нюх стал необходимым, чтобы почуять свой конец, когда он приблизится.

Я не предлагал им присоединиться к Луффи, но мне было интересно, сколько из них тайно хотели сбежать из этого здания, иногда напоминавшего мне большую братскую могилу. Значило ли для них это бросить и последнюю надежду на выздоровление, годами хранимую, как драгоценный клад? 

– Так ты не против того, чтобы он ушёл? – спросил Усопп надтреснуто.

– Нет. – Я соскочил со стола, на котором сидел и болтал ногами. – И вы не станете ему мешать.

– Нет?

– Нет. – Я отчего-то рассердился. Может, потому что помешать ему было моим правом, и я хотел этого сильнее, чем все они вместе взятые. Они не посмеют преградить ему дорогу, если уж этого не сделаю я. Вопрос Усоппа разжёг во мне раздражение и желание заступиться за выходку Луффи. – В этом заведении есть все удобства, чтобы комфортно сдохнуть, и я охотно верю, что вы будете стоять в этом до конца, но без Луффи.

– Так почему ты рассказал нам? – спросил Санджи, всё сильнее хмурясь.

– Потому что засранец где-то застрял, хотя хотел рассказать всё сам, – ответил я.

Именно тогда старая дверь взвизгнула, Луффи заглянул в комнату и улыбнулся.

И всё встало на свои места.

 

***

– Уже начал? Я же просил не начинать без меня, – заявил он мне.

Сначала в проёме появилась его голова, потом плечи, и только потом остальное тело. Он втёк в комнату, как уж. Даже войти нормально не мог, не понимаю, чего от него ожидали эти люди? Что он станет нормально лечиться? Их удивление раздражало меня, но только потому что сам я был до смешного слеп. То, что они не ожидали ухода Луффи, злило, но то, что они всё же могли догадываться, вызывало чуть ли не ярость.

Пожалуй, таким замороченным дерьмом моя голова не была забита со средней школы и времён полового созревания. Никогда не мог разобраться в своих мыслях. Прямо как сейчас. Усмехнувшись, я наблюдал, как Луффи снимает свою шляпу, чтобы снова надеть на голову, покрепче.

– Закрой дверь, – сказал я.

Луффи подчинился и, пританцовывая, вышел на середину комнаты. Окинул взглядом свою команду.

– Кто-то умер? – спросил он и нахмурился, разглядывая их лица. – Сегодня похороны?

– Тебя хоронят, – ответил я.

– А! Ну тогда понятно.

Он тут же развеселился, сияющий, как начищенный медяк. С его командой творилось что-то странное. О чём они думали, глядя, как он улыбается, как он счастлив наконец-то уехать отсюда? Он отмечал своё освобождение. У него сегодня был праздник. Они не знали, как с этим быть.

– Почему сегодня? – спросила Нами. Я, наверное, ожидал от неё других вопросов.

– Просто так, – признался Луффи с ликованием.

– Куда?

– За перевал.

– За перевалом целый мир, – заметил Брук. – Сторону света выбрал?

– Я думал вернуться в город.

– Они сказали, ты не можешь вернуться в город, – подал я голос, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию своего брата. Тут же все присутствующие повернули ко мне головы. Они были готовы ругаться со мной до последнего вздоха, но не могли защищать свою позицию перед Луффи. Он их обезоруживал. А я, выходит, был подлым предателем, выдавшим их их же капитану. Я отсалютовал им пачкой сигарет.

Луффи какое-то время разглядывал меня, и я не мог даже предположить, что творилось в его голове.

Потом его губы дрогнули в такой тёплой и, не побоюсь этого слова, нежной улыбке, что в комнате стало совсем тихо. Смолкли, наверное, даже мысленные оскорбления, которые эти люди бросали мне в лицо. Луффи повернулся к ним. Его глаза сияли – он смотрел на собравшихся так искренне и счастливо, что у меня что-то сжалось внутри.

– Слушайте, – сказал он тихо, прерывающимся от с трудом сдерживаемого восторга голосом. – И правда. У меня чертовски офигенная команда! Я бы сам не понял!

Он щёлкнул пальцами. Я знал, что он не передумал уезжать. Не понимая, что у него на уме, я наблюдал, как он разворачивается и выходит из комнаты.

Его команда двинулась следом, так безропотно, словно он был Гамельнским крысоловом, который взял в руки дудочку.

Они все вышли, потом направились за ним вниз по лестнице. Каждый присутствовавший человек пошёл за ним. Они не задавали вопросов, шли, тихо наступая на половицы, эта молчаливая процессия мертвецов, которую поманил огонёк. Я пошёл тоже, конечно.

Луффи пританцовывал. Я старался не отставать от него.

Он не остановился ни разу, безразлично минуя двери, за которыми спали пациенты и медсёстры, он не оглянулся на вход в бар, он, пригнувшись и мягко водя перед собой руками, как крадущийся в темноте вор, прошёл мимо кабинета главного врача. В полумраке его полосатая пижама вела нас бледным пятном – дальше и дальше, в почти потустороннюю тишину первого этажа.

Наконец он подошёл к телефону. Сняв трубку и ни секунды не промедлив, он набрал знакомый мне номер. Мы вслушивались в приглушённые гудки, как будто от них зависело что-то важное.

Некоторое время спустя гудки оборвались, и я различил короткое спокойное «Да?».

– Марко, – сказал Луффи и взъерошил себе волосы. – Это Луффи. Поездка в город отменяется. Где сейчас твоя команда?

На секунду весь этаж сковало тишиной, словно морозом. Снаружи немела и клубилась снегом зима, стылая, плотная, тёмная. Где-то далеко отсюда лежал перевал, который ещё не пересёк ни один житель санатория после того, как сюда приехал. Кроме тех, кто выздоравливал, конечно. Эти больше не возвращались. Интересно, как хорошо у них получалось забыть это место.

Мой брат крякнул, уничтожив чистую и жуткую тишину с каким-то почти отвращением к ней.

– Конечно я точно Луффи. У меня есть шляпа. – Какое-то время он молчал, потом фыркнул. – Не волнуйся, Марко. Я понял! Это круто. Значит, мы едем в Париж. – Потом он добавил с улыбкой: – Я всегда хотел с тобой познакомиться.

Выслушав ответ Марко, он расхохотался. Несколько секунд спустя он повесил трубку.

Стоявшие за его спиной люди молчали – они ждали, напряжённо, почти яростно. Не было для них сейчас ничего важнее, чем жечь взглядом эту полосатую пижаму. Луффи расправил плечи и обернулся. Не глядя больше ни на кого, он посмотрел мне в глаза.

– Марко просила передать, что ей есть о чём с тобой поговорить, братишка, – сказал он без малейшего признака беспокойства и по-птичьи наклонил голову к плечу.

У Марко были вопросы. Я и не сомневался.

Потому что у меня они были тоже.

– Ты довольно много знаешь о моей жизни, – сказал я, разглядывая Луффи. Я никогда не говорил ему, чем занимался, никогда не рассказывал ему о Марко, тем более нигде не оставлял этот номер телефона. Луффи засунул руки в карманы и сделал в мою сторону несколько вальяжных шагов.

– Ну извини. Ты смущён? – спросил он с улыбкой. Голос у него был низкий, грудной, а выражение лица – как у одержавшего очередную победу гонщика.

– Не обольщайся. – Я фыркнул, тоже засовывая руки в карманы и там сжимая их в кулаки. – Ты давно моей работой… интересовался?

– Ты уехал. Я скучал, – пожал он плечами. Словно это было само собой разумеющимся: выйти на банду головорезов, с которой водился его брат.

– Где ты добыл этот номер?

– Не задавай мне такие вопросы, ты ставишь меня в неудобное положение. – Он остановился почти вплотную ко мне и на секунду опустил взгляд на мой живот. – Я же никогда не спрашивал, откуда у тебя появляются шрамы.

Какое-то время мы смотрели друг на друга. Он – расслабленно и с удовольствием, я…

Впившись в него взглядом, я потянул носом воздух и с удовольствием прошипел:

– Ты – маленький, любопытный, сующий нос не в свои дела засранец.

– А ты, говорят, сумасшедший пироман, – прошептал он весело.

Ещё какое-то время он удерживал мой взгляд, а потом сделал несколько шагов и обратился к своей… команде.

– Есть место, куда я хочу попасть. Есть вещи, которые я должен успеть сделать, – заявил он туманно.

Они молчали. Он испытующе обводил их взглядом, задерживаясь на каждом, словно искал что-то в их лицах.

– Ты умрёшь, – предупредил Зоро. Луффи перевёл на него круглые глаза.

– Все умрут. Когда-нибудь даже здоровые.

Заскрипели подошвы лаковых туфель Брука, переминающегося с ноги на ногу – он почему-то широко, заразительно разулыбался. Луффи хлопнул в ладоши, разгоняя тёмную и неумолимую зиму:

– Никогда не был в Париже.

– Почему бы тебе просто не остаться здесь? – спросила Нико Робин. Её глаза мерцали в полумраке, как кубики льда, брошенные в виски. Она рассматривала моего брата и, кажется, что-то решала. Я бросил взгляд на её руки, на аккуратно остриженные ногти и покрывавшие тыльные стороны ладоней сеточки шрамов. Луффи задумался, а потом сказал:

– Может быть, это самое значимое в моей жизни приключение. Как же я могу его пропустить? – Он задал свой вопрос с искренним непониманием, словно спрашивал о самой очевидной вещи в мире. Потом он широко ухмыльнулся: – Это как не прийти на собственные похороны!

Я тихо и с удовольствием засмеялся.

Он хлопнул в ладоши во второй раз, а потом вдруг добавил:

– Кстати, совсем забыл. Если кто-то хочет, может присоединиться ко мне, всё-таки вы – моя команда…

Они все молчали. Нами скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась, Усопп то хмурил брови, то поднимал их высоко-высоко. Зоро опустил голову и пошёл прочь, на улицу мимо Луффи, хлопнул дверью. Робин повернулась к нам спиной, после чего двинулась обратно, наверх. Едва слышно стучали каблучки её сапог (она отказывалась носить другую обувь даже в жилом помещении).

Мы все стояли и ждали чего-то, потому что Луффи не уходил. Он ждал напряжённее всех. Я не нарушал его упрямого молчания, и он сверлил взглядом покрытую трещинами стену.

Некоторое время спустя Робин вернулась с маленьким чемоданом. Она щёлкнула его ручкой, подняла на секунду и с силой поставила перед собой. Я понял, что она всегда держала его собранным, потому что не было её не больше пяти минут.

– Хорошо, – сказал Луффи хрипло и улыбнулся ей, стискивая рукой штанину. – Хорошо.

Снаружи раздался звук мотора – Зоро решил подогнать машину поближе.

 

***

Не было ни одного человека, который проигнорировал бы приглашение Луффи. Предложил он им умереть или жить, они пошли за ним безоговорочно.

А я?

– Мы не виделись несколько лет, – сказал я, опуская рюкзаки в багажник. Луффи стоял рядом и смотрел куда-то сквозь падающий снег. – Ты вырос.

Он не ответил.

– Ну? Где ты брал информацию обо мне?

– А где ты получал свои шрамы?

Я промолчал, потому что были вопросы, на которые отвечать не хотелось. Как, видимо, и у него. Я это понимал. Он с хрустом потоптался по снегу и от души пнул его, отправив в полёт белоснежный сияющий ворох. Потом он глубоко вдохнул и потряс головой, сразу став похожим на растрёпанного ребёнка.

– Ты поедешь, Эйс? – спросил он, что-то очень старательно высматривая на чёрном небе. Я усмехнулся. Ребёнок. Да, всё тот же сопляк, что и одиннадцать лет назад, когда вечно ревел и на спор плевал мне в ухо с метра.

– Что, с тобой в Париж? Ну не знаю. – Он мгновенно обернулся, бросив на меня острый взгляд. Я облокотился на машину и добавил: – Тебе вроде помощь старшего брата не нужна…

Какое-то время он молчал, а потом его глаза округлились.

– Ты дразнишь меня.

– Не может быть, – сказал я, глядя на его приближающуюся фигурку. – Вряд ли. Я не мог так поступить.

Луффи свалил меня в снег.

Он был болен, но не беспомощен. Хотя ему это не сильно помогло. Может, он и харкал кровью, но жалеть его я не собирался.

Сейчас скрутить Луффи и утрамбовать его лицом снег оказалось так же сладко, как когда-то.

– Сдаёшься? – спросил я его, тихо, чтобы не перебудить весь санаторий. Получилось интимно, и вдруг пришло чувство, словно мы наконец-то поняли друг друга, да так хорошо, как ещё никогда не понимали. В горле у Луффи заклокотал низкий смех.

– Мы только начали.

– Я думал, мы уже закончили, – небрежно ответил я и без труда встряхнул его, удерживая за локти. Луффи засопел, соломенная шляпа вместе с шапкой, на которую была надета, съехала вперёд, а потом вовсе упала на землю. Я уставился на его волосы – чёрные, торчащие в разные стороны. Это был чернильный хаос, в который я незамедлительно зарылся носом, поддавшись секундному порыву. Я знал, что это взбесит Луффи.

– Не смей, – прорычал он, – нежничать со мной, когда мы дерёмся!

Мой смешок утонул в его волосах; я прижался губами к его затылку.

– А кто мне запретит?

– Только попробуй. Мы дерёмся! Это серьёзно!

– Да, – согласился я и провёл губами тёплую линию по его коже, от позвонка к кромке волос. – Я серьёзен.

Его тряхануло в моих руках, и он зарычал так отчаянно, что я засомневался, стоит ли продолжать. Но остановиться значило поддаться. Я не стану жалеть его.

Если он себя не жалеет, я тоже не стану.

«Да ведь ты так быстрее его потеряешь, – сказало что-то во мне. – Ведь он просто просочится сквозь твои пальцы в этот вот самый снег…» Он был болен, слаб и измотан, ему нельзя было лежать в снегу, он не мог драться, я не мог трясти его, как игрушку, он же умрёт, умрёт, умрёт! Во мне поднялось забытое было чувство, и я стиснул руки Луффи – он вскрикнул. Он не мог ехать в Париж, валяться тут, надолго уходить из постели… Всё это промелькнуло в моей голове, как ураган, на секунду заполнило меня ослепляющей, иссушающей вспышкой, и ушло.

Вдохнув, я выпрямился, чтобы размять спину. Чёрное небо обрушилось на меня. Я недолго смотрел наверх, и после снова склонился над Луффи.

– Если хочешь в Париж, – сказал я, – вырывайся.

Он напряжённо застыл в моих руках.

Если он не хотел умирать слабым, я окажу ему небольшую услугу.

Стало совсем холодно, ветра не было, но я хорошо чувствовал движение воздуха, таким он был ледяным. Наконец Луффи упёрся коленями в землю и попытался меня сбросить. Я больше не дразнил его, только ждал, равнодушно пресекая его попытки освободиться. Если он не сможет даже этого, он не доберётся и до Парижа.

– Слезь, – глухо сказал он.

Я развеселился.

– Могу ещё подвезти тебя, познакомить со своей командой. Недолго машина была твоей. – Луффи выпустил из себя весь воздух, опять попытавшись меня стряхнуть. Я едва удержал его и с силой подвинул его ногу коленом. – Хочешь лежать здесь до утра?

– Нет. – Он втянул сквозь зубы воздух.

– Хорошо, – сказал я и удобнее перехватил его руки. – Сбрось меня.

Он дёрнулся вперёд, выкручивая себе руки, так, что мы оба едва не рухнули. Ему было больно, но это была правильная, чёрт возьми, боль. Он должен был заставить меня. Он должен был бороться и _выиграть_.

Здесь я расправлялся со своим собственным страхом. Либо я поднимал Луффи и уносил обратно в кровать, либо шёл с ним по его пути до конца – а ведь он просил меня поехать. Я не мог, да и не хотел повиснуть между двумя выборами. Никогда не понимал этого. Пожар либо тушат, либо доводят поджог до конца. Если Луффи выбрал бороться, а я выбрал поддерживать его, мы оба должны начать здесь.

Он снова дёрнулся.

– Неплохо, – сказал я безразлично, – для жителя санатория.

Зарычав, Луффи вдруг расслабился и совсем упал на землю – а потом странно извернулся. Я успел почувствовать боль, яркую, прострелившую всё моё тело. Тогда он вонзил колено в землю, и мир кувырнулся.

Я рухнул затылком в снег. Моя рука сама собой потянулась к голове, но Луффи сомкнул на ней пальцы и пригвоздил к земле.

Он плотно сидел на мне. Я почувствовал это прежде, чем увидел. Всё звенело, кружилось, а тело подрагивало от прилива адреналина.

Было чертовски больно.

– Ты прокусил моё ухо, – сказал я.

– Возможно, – хохотнул Луффи, сжав мои бока ногами. В его голосе звучала звонкая ярость.

Он ощерился, и я посмотрел на его тёмные от крови губы. От него веяло жаром, лихорадкой и уверенностью. Он нашёл и второе моё запястье, чтобы прижать его к земле.

– Хочу тебе врезать, – процедил он сквозь оскал. Я бесшумно рассмеялся:

– Да, ну попробуй.

Он размахнулся и со всей силы ударил меня. Моя голова мотнулась, а челюсть стянуло болью.

Признаюсь, это была сладкая боль.

– Молодец, – сплюнул я в снег и щёлкнул зубами, сжимая их в свой самый счастливый оскал.

 

***

Я курил.

Юноша застенчиво смотрел мне под ноги. Я беззастенчиво пялился на него, потому что… дьявол.

Луффи взял с собой доктора. Мои брови полезли на лоб, когда я узнал, кто решил ехать с нами. Молодой врач, один из тех, кто никогда не должен был поддерживать подобные безумства. Чоппер. Совсем ещё юноша. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он исподлобья посмотрел на меня, как будто был в чём-то виноват.

– Если группа больных покидает санаторий, – пробубнил он, – кто будет за ними присматривать? Команде нужен доктор.

Скептически цыкнув, я пожевал сигарету.

– Ты же не попытался завербовать и главного врача? – спросил я у проходившего мимо Луффи. Он беззаботно фыркнул и открыл дверь машины. – Не понял, это да или нет?

Медленно на дорогу выехал крупный чёрный автомобиль. Собственность Санджи. Он помахал нам с сиденья водителя, и Луффи показал ему большой палец. Я снова окинул Чоппера взглядом.

– Такое чувство, как будто ты подбираешь кошечек и собачек на дороге, – сказал я, не поворачиваясь к своему брату.

– И везёт их топить в пруду, – хмыкнул проходивший мимо Зоро. Он нёс коробку, в которой что-то позвякивало. За спиной у него был чехол.

– Вы не можете так говорить! – ответил ему Чоппер.

– Конечно, нет, – бросил Зоро через плечо и направился к чёрной машине.

Мой рот дрогнул, и я подошёл к нашему юному доктору, чтобы повернуть его голову к себе за оттопыренное ухо. У этого хрупкого и светлого юноши был совсем тёмный взгляд. Немного страшный, немного напуганный.

Я хлопнул его по плечу, так, что его тело содрогнулось под моим ударом. Переминаясь, он смотрел на меня в ответ, и я вспомнил, как впервые убегал из горящего дома, а на пути у меня вдруг рухнула балка.

Жители санатория боялись закономерного финала. Их молодой доктор тоже чего-то очень боялся. Снег дрожал у него на ресницах. Почему этот мальчик работал здесь? Он как будто был не старше Луффи. Теперь он терял работу, чтобы щеночки не утонули.

– Чоппер, – повторил я. – Как мотоцикл.

– Да, длинный такой, – ответил он мне, почему-то шёпотом.

– Верно. Я вижу, мы подружимся, Чоппер.

«Мы все подружимся», – подумал я, криво улыбаясь и сжимая его плечо.

Прошло больше десяти секунд, прежде чем он улыбнулся мне в ответ. Только тогда я пошёл следом за Луффи.

 

***

Мы все ждали третью машину. Нами сказала, у неё была одна, неподалёку от крематория. Не думаю, что у Нами была машина, но почему-то это не беспокоило меня, и я ждал, когда она пригонит свою добычу.

– Почему ты не уехал сразу? – спросил я безразлично и сунул руку в карман. Пока не было Нами, остальные беглецы собирали вещи. – Зачем нужно было так долго торчать здесь?

Луффи перевёл на меня огромные глаза, круглые и бесхитростные, как у ребёнка.

Все делали эту ошибку. Принимали его за ребёнка. Рано или поздно каждый обжигался на этом соблазнительном заблуждении.

– Я думал, ты против моего отъезда.

– Зачем ты ждал? – медленно повторил я. Мой брат не отводил взгляд, такой открытый, что больно было смотреть в ответ. – Тебе не сдался этот санаторий, с самого начала. Но ты ждал.

– Время в санатории было необходимо, – просто сказал он. Я откинул голову на спинку.

– Кому из нас?

Он промолчал.

Каждый день здесь приручал меня к их общей болезни. Я привыкал, как собачонка, не сразу признавая новый запах. Если бы Луффи в самом начале сказал мне вовсе не везти его в санаторий, не знаю, что бы я сделал. Глупость.

– Нам обоим, – сказал наконец он.

– Я не просил о жалости, – хмыкнул я. – Враньё мне не нужно.

– Я нашёл здесь свою команду, Эйс, – раздельно сказал он и обхватил руль, устроив на нём подбородок. – И отлично выспался.

Фыркнув, я спихнул его с руля.

«Даже смешно, ты понятия не имеешь, что такое эта нашумевшая смерть, – говорила мне Марко когда-то. – Шесть букв, имя существительное. Вот мы пристрелили одного, вот другого… тела падают, а что происходит, Эйс? Смерть – просто далёкие звуки колокола. Ты слышишь, но ты не понял».

«Я потерял брата, – ответил ей я тогда. – Не нужно рассказывать мне про вашего Белоуса и его болезнь, чёрт возьми. Мой брат умер, а ваш грёбаный Отец ещё жив. Может быть, он поближе будет к своему концу, чем многие, но вы жрёте рядом с живым бугаем. Он тоже жрёт, счастливая рожа. А Сабо нет. Что вы знаете о смерти такого, чего не знаю я?»

«Ты потерял брата, – повторила Марко, и я помню, как страшно блеснули её глаза. – Попробуй потерять его медленно».

Луффи фыркнул и схватил меня за рукав.

– Это грубо, братишка, – сказал он мне с ухмылкой. – Хочешь драки? А, Эйс… я понятия не имею, как доехать до Парижа. Ты знаешь, как доехать до Парижа?

– Конечно, – сказал я. – Надо двигаться как можно дальше от Франции.

– Что?

– Ты думаешь, что, говоря «Париж», Марко имела в виду Париж?

В глазах Луффи снова зажглись огоньки чистого любопытства. Я улыбнулся и наконец повернул


	2. ГЛАВА 2

ГЛАВА 2

  
_Каждая встреча с вами — это алмаз,  
который я прячу в сокровищницу моей души! _

Александр Дюма

– Ну что ты смотришь на меня, кусок дерьма? – Я плюнул на землю и снова поднял обломок трубы – тяжёлой, но тонкой, как раз ложилась в руку. Размахнувшись, я ударил по луже рядом со сжавшимся на земле комком, так сильно, как мог, представляя, как ломались бы кости под этим ударом, возьми я немного левее. Комок обдало грязными брызгами. – Как ты смеешь, – прошипел я. – Не пучь на меня свои глазёнки, урод!

Смокшиеся, торчащие волосы сально блеснули на солнце – ребёнок откатился прочь и, встав на четвереньки, поднял голову, как зверёныш. Он посмотрел на меня огромными удивлёнными глазами.

– Почему? – спросил он.

– Встань и иди прочь, – зло сказал я. – Если вернёшься, я убью тебя.

Ребёнок начал было отползать, но тут же передумал. Я наблюдал, как он неловко поднимается на ноги.

– Эйс, – позвал он меня тихо и попытался ладонью отряхнуть сырой насквозь рукав. Мокрые звуки хлопков заполнили переулок. Подумав, мальчишка начал выжимать облепившее тело тряпьё. – Возьми меня с собой.

Я поднял трубу.

– Ты даже не знаешь, куда я иду, – сказал я желчно, – как там тебя.

Его звали Луффи.

Я бы дал ему лет семь. Он снова и снова находил меня на заброшенных улочках этого города, вонючих, почти всегда пустых. Такой же бродяжка. Он увидел, как я строил для жука домик из мусора… и он меня _выбрал_. Сопляк с чего-то решил, что хочет быть моим другом, и вечно бегал за мной, хотя едва ли я был дружелюбен к нему. Моё недружелюбие не останавливало его, а как будто даже поощряло преследовать меня. Я знал – его звали Луффи, и он жил недалеко отсюда, в пустой собачьей будке. Не знаю, правда, как он выживал. Он ничего не умел.

Когда придёт зима, его преследование закончится само собой, подумал я с удовольствием. В таком жилище он не протянет долго.

– Ты идёшь в северный район города, – сказал он вдруг, и его опухшие от удара губы растянулись в улыбку. Какое-то время он молча рассматривал меня, а потом продолжил: – Это должно быть что-то интересное. То, зачем ты ходишь в такое место каждый день. Я хочу с тобой.

– А мне плевать, – ответил я, крепче сжимая трубу, – что хочет ребёнок вроде тебя. – Он молчал, но никуда не уходил. Медленно я добавил: – Я сказал, не смотри на меня так.

– Как? – спросил он. – Почему?

Я сбил его с ног.

Когда он снова превратился в сжавшийся на земле комок, мокрый от стылой воды и грязи, я поднялся на ноги и убежал прочь, быстро, чтобы он не успел догнать меня. Это был первый раз, когда мы по-настоящему поговорили.

Он умудрялся находить меня почти каждый день на протяжении недели. Он заслужил небольшой разговор.

«И он его получил», – сплюнул я на ходу и свернул за угол.

Почему только он меня преследовал?

 

***

Я решил задать ему этот вопрос в следующий раз прямо и добиться внятного ответа. Так я мог бы закончить с надоедливым червяком, не прикончив его. Этой части города хватало трупов… и конченых. Первыми жители окраины сами занимались. Трупы значили болезни, и кто-то должен был убирать тела, а чем их больше, тем больше хлопот.

– Маленькое дерьмо, – начал я, разворачиваясь к запыхавшемуся ребёнку и намереваясь задать свой вопрос. Это просто было небольшое вступление. – Ебать тебя в…

Он засмеялся сквозь сжатые зубы и прыгнул на меня.

Нелепо было думать, что такой слабак смог бы сбить меня с ног, но он сбил. Я не ожидал этого, и у него получилось.

– Привет, Эйс, – рявкнул он, сжимая ногами мои бока. Я ударился затылком – боль уколола глаза, отдалась в переносице. Он смеялся надо мной? Впрочем, да. Именно это он и делал.

– Я сказал, что убью тебя, если ты приблизишься ко мне? – спросил я тихо. – Как думаешь, это достаточно близко?

Он ответил просто и не задумываясь:

– Не знаю. – А потом с такой же лёгкостью: – Давай пойдём в северный…

Я свалил его в лужу.

Она была такой глубокой, что в ней можно было утопить парочку щенков вроде него. Я не успокоился, пока не извалял его в грязи, и он не вымок до нитки. Он укусил меня за руку.

– Нам с тобой нечего вместе делать, – сказал я лежащему на земле комку грязи. Луффи сжался и не смотрел на меня; волосы прилипли к мокрому лицу.

Я мог бы подумать, что ему просто нравилось, и он находил меня только для этого – покорно получать новые побои (а если я не успевал убежать от него, мы дрались). Но покорности в нём было чуть. Он выполз из лужи и насупился. Вокруг глаз у него была сыпь. Его едва держали тощие ноги, но он всё равно поднялся – я услышал тяжёлое простуженное дыхание.

– Почему ты на улице? – спросил я низко и ухмыльнулся. – Тебя выкинули? Или они просто умерли?

Он молча смотрел на меня. На секунду мне даже стало по-настоящему интересно: может, он тоже мамочкин выблядок? Никому ненужный нахлебник, которому нечего делать за семейным столом? Или его семья просто не пережила послевоенный голод? Если у него была семья. Но ведь какая-то баба произвела на свет это создание, и кто-то дал ему рубашку почти по размеру, кто-то стриг ему волосы – разве он смог бы так ровно сам их обрезать? К кому он ходил за жалостью?

Он дёрнул плечами и вдруг фыркнул.

– Ты бегаешь на свалку, – сказал он. – В той стороне огромная свалка. На ней, наверное, можно найти много сокровищ.

Я засмеялся.

– Знаешь, что можно найти на свалке? – спросил я и наклонил голову к плечу. – _Мусор_. – Конечно, иногда он был полезен, иногда мог спасти жизнь кому-то вроде меня – или этого вот Луффи, – но сокровища? Этот ребёнок живёт в сказке?

– Ты глупый, – поднял мальчишка брови. – Я покажу, как надо искать сокровища.

– Лучше покажи мне свои руки, – сказал я и кивнул на его опущенные грязные кулаки. Он непонимающе нахмурился, но растопырил пальцы и протянул руки ко мне, ладонями вверх. Тогда я ударил по ним трубой.

 

***

– Он видит мир большим, чем тот есть на самом деле, – сплюнул я в грязь и поднял с кучи газет старый монокль. Блестит. Интересно… Мы с напарником бродили по пустырю, и я изливал своё раздражение. Луффи был туп, как пробка – он пытался добиться моей дружбы снова и снова, хотя я гонял его трубой. Свалка для него была полна сокровищ, а я был, очевидно, каким-то удивительным созданием, рядом с которым он очень хотел находиться. Мне было бы легче, знай я хоть одну причину для такого щенячьего обожания.

– Он видит мир большим, чем его видишь ты, – легко ответил Сабо.

– Чё сказал? Самый умный? – прорычал я, махнув моноклем перед его вздёрнутым носом.

– Ух ты, это что за кружочек?

– А вот.

– Дай мне?

– Нет.

– Ладно. Дай просто подержать?

Я передал Сабо монокль. Мой напарник сверкнул улыбкой, его лицо смешно сморщилось, как перезрелый фрукт: он, сощурив один глаз, рассматривал мою находку. Секундой позже он подпрыгнул и побежал прочь. Я бросился следом, чтобы отнять монокль. Сабо споткнулся, и мы рухнули на ящики.

Потом, давясь смехом, мы по очереди рассматривали вещицу, сидя в куче обломков.

– Покажи мне его, – предложил Сабо.

– Кого? – расслабленно спросил я, продолжая крутить монокль. Было темно, я почти не мог его рассмотреть, но то и дело он вспыхивал парой бликов.

– Своего мальчишку. Луффи.

– Сопляк не мой мальчишка.

– Он упрямый, искренний и, кажется, смешной.

– Он просто идиот.

– И всё-таки у тебя есть поклонник! – снова захихикал Сабо, и я с рыком наполз на него, чтобы выбить из его башки эту дурь.

Ещё пять минут спустя мы слезли со старых досок и побрели прочь. Шуму наделали, но ночью в этом районе никого не было.

– Не напоминай мне о сопляке, – наконец возмущённо сказал я.

– Он тебе нравится?

– Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой он должен мне нравиться.

– Но ты ему нравишься.

– Не вижу ни одной причины, – твёрдо сказал я и со всей силы пнул попавшиеся на пути камни, – по которой я должен ему нравиться.

Сабо смолк. Мы неспешно двигались к дому, где заняли чердак.

 

***

Когда мы с сопляком наткнулись друг на друга в следующий раз, у меня было хорошее настроение. Наши глаза встретились, Луффи шумно выдохнул и побежал прямо на меня. Он взял хороший разгон; я ожидал, что он попытается ударить меня, отыграться за прошлый раз. «Ладно. Пусть попробует, молокосос, – решил я благодушно и остановился. Даже повернулся к нему лицом. – Пусть покажет, на что способен».

У него была такая серьёзная рожа, что смешно становилось. Да что он вообще мог мне сделать, сосунок ростом мне по пояс? Я решил, что первый удар даже блокировать не буду. Зато потом отделаю мальчишку как следует. И труба сегодня не понадобится.

Неуклюже затормозив в шаге от меня, Луффи поднял тучу брызг и с размаху влепил свою ладонь в мою. Он тяжело дышал: опять преследовал меня от заброшенной парковки, незаметный, как выпущенное из катапульты ядро. Теперь мы оба стояли, заляпанные, неподвижные. Я ждал, но больше он ничего не предпринимал. Тогда я с раздражением опустил глаза на наши сцепленные руки.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил я.

То, что он и не пытался мне врезать, немного выбило меня из колеи. Я смотрел на его исцарапанные пальцы, скользкие от грязи, сжимавшие мои собственные. Он потянул на себя мою руку и с дебильной улыбкой покачал её из стороны в сторону.

– Я держу тебя за руку, – ответил он просто. – Мне когда-то сказали, что друзья так делают.

– Чего? – зашипел я и вырвал руку из его крепкой хватки. – Ты сошёл с ума? Вали нахер отсюда!

То, что он пытался сделать, поразило меня. Хотя какое «пытался», он сделал. Он _держался со мной за руки_. Без моего разрешения. Словно я девчонка какая. Господи, если Сабо только узнает об этом.

– Эй, Эйс, давай снова, – попросил он и ухмыльнулся ещё дебильнее. – Мне понравилось.

– Я тебя голыми руками отмудохаю, – сказал я охрипшим от переживаний голосом и бросился на него.

Удивительно, но в этот раз он додумался бежать.

 

***

– Может, он хочет твоей протекции? – спросил Сабо.

– Что это? – Я расчесал бровь до крови и теперь рассматривал своё отражение в грязном оконном стекле.

– Типа ты присматриваешь за ним, а он типа под тобой ходит.

Если бы мне нужно было описывать Сабо, я бы сказал о нём так: прыщи, умные слова и «типа». Хоть и обряженный в ни разу не стиранное тряпьё, он держал спину прямо, ходил неспешно и сыпал витиеватыми словами, как наследный принц. Иногда я думал, что его растили в благородной семье. Если так, улицы знатно подпортили его прыщавое благородство.

– А-а, – ответил я.

Протекция сопляку бы не помешала. Как и мозги. А мне бы не помешала пара тёплых одеял: на чердаке стало совсем худо, хоть бы соломы добыть какой. Сабо пихнул меня плечом и начал ковыряться в зубах, рассматривая своё лицо.

– Ты многословен, дружище, – сказало его криворотое отражение.

– Merci, monsieur, – ответил я единственной когда-то услышанной иностранной фразой. Надеюсь, я послал его на хуй.

 

***

Сабо был хорошим вором, но никчёмным взломщиком. Я спросил его, хочет ли он пойти в город найти нам какой крупы или тряпья, пока я здесь вскрою брошенную пристройку. И обязательно еды с водой. А то запасы у нас уже… того.

– Ага, типа, – ответил он. От восторга на его огромном благородном лбу выступили капельки пота. Он любил один пошнырять среди лавок на базаре, так же как я любил возиться с замками, когда никто не пихал меня под руку. Мы понимали друг друга. Он гулял сам по себе, я гулял сам по себе, но мы делили чердак и жили добытыми вместе вещами. Это была сделка двух выкинутых на помойку людей. Мы вместе выживали, дрыхли, оттирали друг от друга грязь, необходимые, но не нужные друг другу.

Но он мне нравился.

– Может, наследный принц принесёт мне пару подарков? – протянул я так жеманно, как мог.

– Всё для моей принцессы, – кивнул Сабо.

Он не ушёл, пока я не выбил ему зуб, но всё же я твёрдо знал – этот злоебучий принц был особенным. Может быть, он даже был моим другом.

 

***

Эта пристройка тоже была особенной. Она будила интерес, звала, приглашала узнать её тайны, испытать её на прочность. К ней не было ни одного подхода. Когда я вскрыл и вышвырнул амбарный замок, я не смог открыть дверь, потому что она была придавлена чем-то большим изнутри. Дважды я обходил пристройку, сначала по часовой стрелке, потом против. Она молчала и хранила свои секреты. Не было ни одного окна, ни одной дыры, которая помогла бы мне проникнуть внутрь. Я просто влюбился в неё.

– Всё равно я тебя сделаю, – сказал я маленькому покосившемуся сооружению и положил на стену ладонь.

«Сооружение» безмолвно приняло вызов.

В конце концов я нашёл одно многообещающее местечко. Это была ещё одна дверь, деревянная, без замка и с оторванной ручкой, вплотную к углу. Дерево успело подгнить, и я с вдохновением взялся ковыряться в нём. Через какое-то время я начал пинать одну из досок. И она поддалась мне – хрустнула, её нижняя часть ушла внутрь, и я, рухнув на землю, подполз к небольшой дыре. Она была похожа на собачий ход, но мне вполне хватало и его.

– Сдалась, да? – прошептал я с восторгом и сунул внутрь голову. Мой нос мгновенно забился от грязи, вони и винного запаха. Мне хотелось верить, что это место не навещали уже давно даже мародёры. Это было бы круто. Попытавшись стать как можно меньше, я протолкнул в дыру плечи; что-то справа мешало мне, массивное и придавившее стену. Похоже на шкаф, который упал бы, не упрись он в угол – именно под шкафом я и лез теперь вперёд. – Давай, пусти меня, – сказал я твёрже и, ладонями уперевшись в дверь, сначала погладил её, потом рывком толкнул себя вперёд. Лицом я ткнулся в пол, камешки впились мне в щёку. Отдуваясь, я вывернул шею и пошире открыл глаза.

Было темно, но только отсюда, снизу, в потолке я увидел огромную дыру – то, чего я никак не мог заметить с улицы. Косые лучи как ножом срезали мрак, упирались в стену где-то надо мной. Здесь же, внизу, в темноте, повсюду валялись бутылки, я смог разглядеть брызги бликов на их стеклянных боках. Наверное, это был склад, типа погреба с кучей бухла. Кто-то явно его строил сам, уже когда этот район оказался заброшен. Пол – несколько досок, которые положили, чтобы шкаф стоял ровно (тот всё равно не стоял ровно). А дальше только земля, крепкая, холодная. Я опустил взгляд, и что-то дёрнулось в моём животе. Со смесью ужаса и восхищения я смотрел на огромную вырытую прямо передо мной, буквально в паре шагов, яму. Такая… широченная, очень глубокая. По ту сторону от этой ямищи я приметил валяющуюся треснувшую лестницу. Собрав в ладонь горсть земли и камней, я швырнул их вперёд, прислушался. Внизу застучало. Пара метров! Что там может быть?! Против воли я засмеялся.

С новыми силами я заелозил ногами, прорываясь вперёд, делая всё, чтобы протолкнуть своё тело сквозь маленькую дыру. Я уже чувствовал, как в нескольких местах порвалась моя рубашка и как начинают чесаться заносы, но не хотел останавливаться. Меня ждала Яма. Там что-то было внизу. Там никого не пытались зарыть, иначе запах был бы совсем другим, и значит, там могло быть что-то поинтереснее. Может, там хотели сделать погреб? Может, там тайник?

Случайно я спихнул вниз пару валявшихся рядом бутылок (одна из них была не с вином, а с чем-то вроде самогона, на её бок даже налепили бумажку с соответствующей надписью). Они мутно сверкнули на прощанье и исчезли в темноте; я был так увлечён своим делом, что не услышал, разбились ли они. Из Ямы пахло землёй, сыростью, ещё душно несло алкоголем. Передохнув, я улыбнулся, повернулся и ухватился за шкаф – а потом снова дёрнул себя вперёд.

Доски скрипнули, я содрал кусок ткани со своих штанов (и, кажется, немного кожи), и совсем рядом хрустнуло. Сначала я подумал, может, что-то себе сломал, но потом затрещал шкаф. Я скрутился, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и увидел, как эта конструкция криво сколоченных досок ползёт вниз – подломилась ножка, шкаф врезался в «пол» одним из своих углов, поднял тучу пыли. Хруст повторился, и шкаф пополз углом по стене вниз вдвое быстрее.

Я вдохнул в себя густой грязный воздух и, вцепившись в землю, рванул себя вперёд. Весь этот грохот рухнул на меня сверху – я сжался в комок, втиснув в живот трясущиеся ладони. Я не чувствовал ничего. Только когда осела пыль, я смог заставить себя снова видеть, слышать и оценивать.

Выпустив дрожащий выдох, я огромными глазами проследил, как в обрывающуюся вниз прямо перед моим носом Яму слетает кусочек гравия.

Сначала тишина была убежищем, где я мог спрятаться от пережитого ужаса, но потом мне стало невыносимо так лежать, и я решился посмотреть, как обстояли дела со шкафом. Он почти развалился – теперь он чуть ли не горизонтально упирался в стену, но отчего-то всё не падал до конца, вроде упёрся в кирпич, дверца висела на одной петле прямо над обрывом и иногда странно поскрипывала. Я распластался, как лягушка, уже почти вылез, но не успел вытащить из дыры свою левую ногу. Не успел совсем немного – шкаф придавил мой ботинок, не лежал на мне всем весом, иначе расплющил бы, держался в десяти сантиметрах от земли, но давил, и моя лодыжка крепко застряла.

– Ах ты сраная пристройка, – от души сказал я и попытался откашлять пыль.

 

***

Здесь было очень тихо. Я не слышал ничего, кроме собственных мыслей, которых, оказывается, была в голове просто куча. Ничего не шуршало, не цыкало, не стучало, только дверца иногда поскрипывала, словно движение воздуха ласково трогало её и снова отпускало на волю. Каждый раз, когда я слышал этот скрип, всё моё существо застывало в ожидании, и я с комом в горле смотрел на шкаф, замерший над моей ногой.

У Ямы был чистый и сильный запах земли, вместе с ним от неё ко мне поднимался холод, и если я достаточно вытягивал голову, кое-где внизу я мог различить россыпь мутных осколков. День шёл мимо, и поток солнечного света поднимался всё выше, всё дальше от меня; сантиметр за сантиметром запахи Ямы, звуки Ямы и её тень топили мой мир. Я снова и снова тянул на себя ногу. Когда я старался особенно сильно, гнилые доски скрипели, но я не мог вытащить из тисков двери и шкафа свой ботинок. Вытащить ногу из ботинка у меня тоже не получалось.

Мы с Сабо любили гулять друг без друга подолгу, и я с новым для себя чувством неуверенности подумал, что мы с Сабо не очень хорошо продумали план на случай вроде моего. Мы могли сутками не искать друг друга. Потому что самые ловкие бродяжки и не такое могли себе позволить!

Кусок неба, порвавший винно-земляной мир Ямы, светил наверху и, казалось, мог решить все мои проблемы. А если бы небо было как море! Потекло бы вниз, залилось бы в Яму, запахло бы солью и облаками. Эти ватные кучерявые облачища пахли сладким. Не жжёным сахаром, а как пудра на пирожном. Солнце уже подкрасило их мёдом. Когда стемнеет, небо станет прозрачным. Залилось бы оно сюда, ко мне, вместе со звёздами…

Я насупился. Рядом с моим лицом между щепками и каменной крошкой, дрогнув крылышками, пополз жучок, потом вспорхнул и сел уже дальше. Я сосредоточил на нём взгляд. Свалить решил… тут же я зарылся пальцами в землю и с мучительной улыбкой потянул себя следом.

Что-то тронуло мою ногу.

Я замер, сжимая в кулаке землю – все мысли исчезли, и тишина стала полной. Я почувствовал, как под языком скапливается слюна и как вздрагивает сведённое судорогой горло. «Что-то» снова пихнуло мою ногу, оттуда, снаружи. Я выкатил глаза и рванул вперёд.

Давление усилилось, потом пропало, и меня – пнули! – прямо по ботинку. Крякнув, я зарыл руками, пытаясь двинуться хоть на сантиметр. Кто-то продолжал толкать меня.

Потом давление прекратилось. Стало спокойно, как раньше; я сделал сиплый вдох и с усилием проглотил земляной привкус.

Измотанный, я раскинул руки и скосил глаза, не поднимая головы. Всё закончилось. Это было так стрёмно, что я чуть не двинулся – что угодно, только не такая хрень. Что угодно. Поелозив щекой по щебёнке, я посмотрел наверх и попросил у светлого пятна, у этой дырки в небо, какого-нибудь спасения. Я даже сказал про себя «пожалуйста». От всей души, честно.

Синее, политое мёдом небо безмолвствовало. Что, блин, есть в потолке проём, что не было бы его. Я стал ждать, когда и там начнёт темнеть.

Минуту спустя в проёме появилась чёрная взъерошенная макушка. Она покачалась из стороны в сторону, поднялась повыше, и прямо на меня посмотрели мелкие блестючие глаза. Я посмотрел в ответ. Мы пялились друг на друга, пока макушка не исчезла. Тут же на фоне неба появилась фигурка, скользнула к самому краю. Сквозь плавающую пыль я рассмотрел встрёпанные волосы, оттопыренные маленькие уши, потом проморгался и увидел лицо. Словно ёбаный прекрасный принц, сопляк сидел у края дыры. Было вроде невысоко – потолок здесь оказался очень низкий. Точно рыли погреб, решил я. Меня затошнило.

– Эйс, – сказал Луффи. Я дёрнул ногу.

– Сопляк, – поприветствовал я его в ответ и дёрнул ногу ещё сильнее. Мы хорошо друг друга слышали, здесь было, как на природе, тишь и благодать. Небо густело, будто масляная краска, сочно очерчивало тёмный торчащий в разные стороны локтями и коленками силуэт.

– Ха, да ты похож на расплющенную селёдку. – Я опять задёргал ногой, но совсем не двинулся, с отчаянья даже в обратную сторону попытался выпихнуть. Нет.

– Уверен? – спросил я ласково Луффи.

– Уверен, – сказал он, не обратив внимания на мой тон.

Луффи начал осматриваться, и я вместе с ним – на секунду у меня отлегло, спуститься сюда у него не было никаких шансов. Припомнить мне трубу и хорошенько отколбасить меня он не мог. Но тут же я похолодел: он мог натаскать камней и бросать. Пацан вроде него, грязный и тонкий, в огромной болтающейся на плечах рубашке, с глазами, блестящими, как у зверька, должен быть метким, это в его природе. Если нет, возьмёт размахом. У него впереди куча времени. Я напряженно следил за тем, как он обводит взглядом помещение; в какой-то момент его взгляд нырнул в глубину Ямы. Я смог разглядеть, как потемнели его глаза, словно отразили её дно.

– Вали отсюда, сопляк, – сказал я. Он поднял голову.

– Не хочу, – ответил он. Я скрипнул зубами.

– И чего ты хочешь?

– Побыть с Эйсом.

Эти слова прозвучали так естественно, я бы поразился, не обозлись я на идиота.

– Ну и будь, – сказал я и стал возмущённо рвать из ботинка ногу.

Луффи сел. Зная, что с таким наблюдателем я просто не могу проиграть, я сжал челюсти, засопел, упёрся второй ногой прямо в шкаф. Он, конечно, мог упасть, и хана моей ноге, но где-то в моём затылке сверлил дыру чужой взгляд. Я собрал в кулак волю, надавил ногой, натянулся весь, пальцами зарылся поглубже; что-то напряжённо задрожало у меня в животе, по затылку сбежала капля. Потом напряжение лопнуло, и я с выдохом рухнул наземь. С полминуты я пролежал, приходя в себя. В какой-то момент я снова начал чувствовать взгляд: на этот раз между бровей. Тут же я свёл их к переносице.

– Давай, – сказал я, – пошёл отсюда.

– А ты? – послышался полный любопытства голос.

– А я ещё полежу, – огрызнулся я.

Мы замолчали, и ей-богу, я был благодарен ему за то, что он заткнулся.

Небо всё темнело, я уже не думал о том, как оно могло бы залиться сюда морской водой. Я вообще старался туда не смотреть. По возможности скрутившись в калач, я попытался растереть руки. 

– Холодно, что ли? – тут же раздалось сверху.

– Что, уже замёрз, мелкий? – едко спросил я и покрепче засунул нос в сгиб локтя.

Что-то хлопнуло, как крыльями, совсем рядом. Я оторвался от своей руки и поднял голову: Луффи печально смотрел вниз, в Яму. На поясе у него больше не было куртки. Какое-то время я с изумлением смотрел на него, потом прошептал «Идиот», и вернулся к своему локтю. Опять стало тихо. Потом мальчишка начал чем-то шуршать.

– Смотри, снова не добросишь, – пробормотал я сквозь ухмылку, и нечто маленькое ударило меня в висок.

«Мелкий уродец! – подумал я от души, подрываясь, чтобы кинуть камешком обратно, прямо в довольную рожу пацана. К самому краю Ямы с едва слышным хрустом покатилось что-то в блестящей обёртке. Я опустил на нечто отупевший взгляд. – Мелкий уродец», – повторил я про себя, теперь совсем без запала. Луффи наверху притих; я очень медленно, очень осторожно протянул вперёд руку и остановился. Наконец самыми кончиками пальцев я взял завёрнутую в фольгу конфету.

Юркий, едва не ускользнувший кусочек сладости блестел у меня на ладони.

– Мне? – хмуро спросил я. Луффи закивал, качая вверх-вниз сияющей рожей. Я отогнул уголок фольги, принюхался и снова посмотрел на сопляка. – Это ничего не значит, – сказал я.

Он плюхнулся на задницу, скрестил ноги и самодовольно захихикал.

Цыкнув и ухмыльнувшись в ответ, я снова скрутился в клубок, насколько мне позволяла застрявшая нога. Наполовину развернув конфету, я положил её рядышком. Когда прошло несколько минут – должное время, чтобы проявить уважение к такой редкой гостье в моей жизни – я взял её грязными руками, скрутился ещё сильнее, сквозь боль в протестующих суставах, так, чтобы Луффи точно не видел, как я сую её в рот. Вдавив конфету языком в нижнюю десну, я зажмурился и начал её рассасывать. Вкус ударил мне в голову, мгновенно перешиб винный запах, даже стёр звуки на какую-то секунду; давно я не ел. Мой живот пьяно содрогнулся, его стиснуло, напоминая, что такое голодные колики.

Это было круто.

«Он не купит меня конфетой, – подумал я с блаженной улыбкой и прикрыл глаза, – пусть катится ко всем чертям. Я ничем ему не обязан». Обессилевший и счастливый, я засунул в рот костяшку пальца и, иногда посасывая её, стал прислушиваться к скрипам повисшей на единственной петле дверцы шкафа.

 

***

Я вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Неуверенное, смутное эхо поднималось из глубины Ямы; я вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел наверх. Сопляк тоже спал, свесив вниз руку, распластавшись по краю потолка пухлой щекой. Из его кармана на нитке свешивалась и раскачивалась огромная пуговица.

– Сопляк, – сказал я, слыша собственный голос сквозь шум ещё не до конца сброшенного сна. – Эй, ты. – На нижней губе у него блестела слюна. Я вытянул голову, посмотрел вниз, потом снова наверх. Стало уже почти совсем темно. Я было собрался крикнуть во всё горло, но остановился, сжал губы с досады, подёргал затёкшей ногой. – Сопляк, – повторил я негромко, так, чтобы пацан не сверзился от моих воплей. Он заелозил, и пуговица выскользнула из кармана, чтобы тоже свалиться вниз. – Сопляк, ты вообще двинулся что ли? – сказал я, заставив себя смотреть на него, хотя взгляд едва не метнулся следом за пуговицей. Он открыл глаза, и какое-то время я был парализован, глядя в эти огромные чёрные блюдца.

Потом он зевнул, уцепился за осыпающийся край потолка и сел.

– Чего? – спросил он невразумительно, как будто у него был набит чем-то рот.

– Ничего, – ответил я, помолчав. После недолгих размышлений я добавил: – Мне тут приснилось, что ты вниз грохнулся.

– Я бы не грохнулся. – Он улыбнулся, и в сумерках блеснули его зубы.

Я сплюнул. Не разбудил бы его, так бы и валялся теперь на самом дне. Отвернувшись, я лениво потёрся щекой о землю.

– Эйс? – услышал я уже не сонный, вполне бодрый голос.

– Блядь, сопляк, свали ко всем чертям, – сказал я в пустоту прямо перед собой.

– Почему?

Я промолчал. Минуту спустя тишина стала невыносимой, и я заелозил.

– Чё ты вообще торчишь здесь? – спросил я, от злости снова начав дёргать застрявшей ногой.

– Потому что ты мне нравишься, – ответил Луффи, и я вывернул шею, чтобы бросить на него взгляд.

– «Нравишься», «нравишься», ты заебал меня с этим «нравишься», – сказал я. – Иди-ка ты на хуй! Не подходи ко мне, не думай говорить со мной!

– Почему? – спросил он, наклонив голову к плечу.

– Да это, блядь, очевидно! И не задавай мне свои дурацкие вопросы!

– Почему?

– Просто не _говори_ со мной.

– Почему?

Я отчаянно дёрнул ногой, потом свернулся в клубок спиной к нему и спрятал в локтях горящее лицо. Он запыхтел наверху, наверное, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

– Давай, – пробормотал я, – упади в яму. Посмотрим, сколько лететь будешь.

– Я не упаду, – раздался его довольный голос, и я фыркнул.

 

***

– Сопляк, – позвал я, когда очередная волна дрёмы схлынула с меня, – эй, слушай…

Максимально повернувшись на бок, я запрокинул голову и всмотрелся в темноту. Наверху завозились.

– А? – наконец отозвался Луффи.

– Принеси еды. Лучше воды.

Он молчал; я пялился перед собой, уже не видя совсем ничего. Стало холодно, как будто наступила зима. Мороз волнами полз по моей коже – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Я расслабился и впустил его. Холод ушёл внутрь вместе с дрожью, и у меня поджался живот.

– А где? – спросил Луффи, и я невольно рассмеялся. Хороший вопрос для любого бродяжки.

– Найди Сабо. Это, ну… он… – Почесав лицо, я свёл брови и сосредоточился, попытался выцепить самое главное в своём напарнике. – Как наследный принц, прыщавый и всё время говорит «типа». Волосы светлые. У него вот такая вот шляпа. – Я провёл рукой над головой, не думая о том, что Луффи меня вряд ли видит. – Он ушёл в город.

– Ладно, Эйс, – сказал сопляк, и я услышал, как он скалится. Скрипнули подошвы его ботинок, и всё стихло. Я выждал несколько минут.

– Ушёл? – спросил я на всякий случай.

Мне никто не ответил.

 

***

К утру он не вернулся. Я подтянул колено к животу и постарался прижать его поплотнее.

 

***

Когда он пришёл, солнце снова садилось, и, как вчера, его фигурка появилась тёмным надрезом на густом-густом небе. Я с усилием вырвал себя из сна. Он сжал губы, раздул щёки и прицеливался в меня буханкой. Какое-то время я смотрел, как он переминается с ноги на ногу, одна выставлена вперёд, другая сзади и согнута в колене; я проморгался и поднялся на локте. Наконец он швырнул в меня добычей. Не знаю, что б я сделал, если бы он промазал, но хлеб ударил меня прямо по груди, и я его удержал. Я тут же вцепился в него зубами, и он намок от моей слюны. Вкуса я не почувствовал.

Когда я закончил, Луффи уже покачивал наверху ногами и улыбался.

– Где Сабо? – спросил я, дожёвывая последний огромный кусок.

– Не знаю, – сказал Луффи.

– В городе не нашёл? – поднял я брови – чтобы один бродяжка да не смог отыскать другого… – А это что?

– Украл. – Сопляк выглядел гордым собой, даже хлопнул по тощим коленям ладонями.

– Угощаешь, значит.

– Ну-у… – Он поднял к небу глаза. – Только в этот раз.

– Я понял, – прошептал я с улыбкой.

Мне чертовски нужно было выбраться отсюда.

«Давай, помоги мне ещё чем-нибудь, – подумал я с неожиданным запалом, когда он снова взглянул на меня. – Я же тебе нравлюсь. – Я открыл рот, чтобы повторить то же самое вслух. Он наблюдал, как я это делаю, и, кажется, каждое слово знал наперёд. Я понял это и закрыл рот, а он там просто сидел и смотрел на меня. – Ты же хочешь мне помочь, сопляк, – продолжал я говорить с ним мысленно, и он читал, читал каждое слово, – я тебе нужен, давай». Я предлагал ему помочь мне так же, как предлагал бы осмелиться врезать мне. Его желание участвовать в моей судьбе было мерзким, его симпатия ко мне была единственным и лучшим поводом возненавидеть его. Я почти хотел, чтобы он сделал для меня что-то ещё, и моя ненависть к нему перехлынула через край. Интересно, что тогда произойдёт.

Но у него не было шанса нарваться. Я потянул затёкшую шею, отвернулся, повертел головой, выпустил в землю идиотический смешок. Ему не попасть вниз. Чтобы вытянуть меня, он должен был научиться летать. Он мог разве что отвести душу: смотреть, как я отдаю концы от голода и прошу у него прощения, лишь бы ещё поделился жратвой. Только это было не о нём. Удивительно, сколько добра по отношению ко мне было в этом ёбнутом ребёнке.

– О чём думаешь? – спросил Луффи, судя по голосу снова задрав голову. Я повернулся к нему.

– Что вот бы классно было, если бы ты засунул своё добро себе в задницу, – сказал я, потому что он посмотрел на меня прямо, сверху вниз, и, как ударом, вышиб из меня честность. Я облизнул покрывшиеся плёнкой губы.

– Ты смущаешься, что ли? – спросил он.

– А не пошёл бы ты, – ответил я.

Он захихикал, встал и исчез из поля зрения. Я едва не дёрнулся за ним, куда-то наверх и вперёд, короче, в Яму, но шкаф держал крепко.

– Не хами мне! – услышал я удаляющийся крик.

– Пошёл ты на хуй! – заорал я ему вслед. – Давай, вытащи меня и поучи манерам! Сука!

Полминуты спустя его голова появилась в дыре и снова исчезла.

– А ты что, хочешь выбраться что ли?

«Ёб твою мать!» – подумал я и начал смеяться.

– Я хочу выбраться и проучить тебя, и спалить этот городок, и свалить отсюда навсегда, и я много чего ещё хочу, но ты будешь _первый_ , сопляк.

– О, я тоже отсюда скоро выберусь, – раздался его невнятный ответ. – Буду кататься по миру, найду друзей, сколочу банду. Хочешь ко мне в банду?

– Какого чёрта мне делать в твоей банде? – спросил я у его вновь вынырнувшего лица. – У меня будет своя. И ты не приглашён туда, понял?

– Зачем мне твоё дурацкое приглашение, – вспыхнул он. – Моя будет круче твоей в сто раз.

– Если они будут как ты, мы вас под орехи разделаем.

– Да я тебя одной левой побежу, тупица, – от души сказал Луффи, и мы замолчали, медленно выпуская пар. Я лежал, вымотанный разговором, но полный странного, непрошенного удовлетворения. Мне нравился воинствующий пацан. Как только выберусь, надаю ему так, что от его воинственности не останется и тени, и это нравилось мне ещё больше. Он пялился на меня с очень похожим теплом – как на уже поверженного противника, ну, почти поверженного, в совсем недалёком будущем. Кажется, мы поняли, о чём думает каждый, и одновременно фыркнули.

– «Побежу», – сказал я. – Побежит он.

– Я не буду бить тебя, пока ты там лежишь, – сказал он.

– Я не собираюсь дальше тут лежать.

– Что, вытащить тебя?

– Давай, – сказал я с любопытством, – вытащи.

Он поднялся, встал на самый край проёма и начал ощупывать свои бока.

– Ногу не раздавило ещё? – спросил он.

– Нихера, – ответил я ровно. Он покачался с пятки на носок, скрестив на груди руки.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. Потом опять рассмеялся: – Вот это приключение, да?

– Думаешь, сопляк?

– Да, – сказал он, – думаю.

Он надул свои детские губки, сел на корточки. Он смотрел в Яму – я знал это, потому что его лицо изменилось. Потом он посмотрел на меня, как будто вынырнул из воды.

– Может быть, – улыбнулся он, – у неё нет дна?

– Хера с два, – ухмыльнулся я.

– Уверен?

– Абсолютно.

– Что, если она ведёт в ад? – спросил он, снова заглядывая в неё со всей верой семилетнего ребёнка.

– Ты ебанулся, пацан, – прошептал я, прижимаясь щекой к земле, а потом постарался подползти к краю, вытянуть шею как можно дальше. Я больше ничего не видел внизу. Темнота ушла глубиной далеко, туда, куда не ступала нога человека, куда не добиралось моё воображение. Туда, где я никогда не был и о чём никогда не слыхал. Открыв рот, я крикнул прямо в её распахнутый мне навстречу зёв.

Эхо выстрелом ушло в небо, сквозь проём, мимо замершей фигурки Луффи.

– Два метра, – сказал я, во все глаза глядя перед собой. Впереди не было ничего.

– Что там может быть? – спросил Луффи.

– Что угодно, прикинь.

– А-а.

– Если я не сдохну здесь от голода, там я, конечно, точно могу сдохнуть, – сказал я со значением.

– А что тебе больше нравится?

Какое-то время я отупело молчал, а потом поднял голову и ответил любимой фразой Сабо, которую он использовал, впрочем, нечасто, только когда был по-настоящему обескуражен:

– Прошу прощения?

– Ну, где лучше, – улыбнулся мне Луффи, – здесь или там?

Он сидел надо мной, как какая птица, переросток-птенец. В глазах у него вдруг заблестело незнакомое мне удовольствие.

– Смеёшься надо мной? – спросил я. Мне было на самом деле интересно. Он от досады фыркнул:

– Чё тут непонятного? – Потом он потянул носом идущую снизу винную вонь и, приложив к ноздре палец, высморкался себе за плечо. – Если ты либо тут от голода, либо там, то где всё-таки круче?

Я ему не ответил. Его взгляд снова, как к магниту, дёрнуло к Яме – он пялился в самый её центр, и я увидел в его глазах дьявольский огонёк. Он тоже хотел туда. У него тоже было это нечто, которое звало его вниз, в темноту, на сужающуюся к всего двум путям развития тропинку: делать или не делать. Он знал этот зуд. По спине у меня поползла дрожь возбуждения. Я понял: что-то в сопляке я не понял.

– Сокровища? – предложил он.

– Идиот, – сказал я, и после паузы добавил: – Может быть.

– Почему может быть?

– Думаю, там ход. И он ведёт в… – Здесь я замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.

Я бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что было на дне Ямы. При мысли об этом я чувствовал страх и что-то другое, сильнее его.

– Два метра глубина, – хрипло сказал я. Луффи наверху капризно высунул язык, показывая полное недоверие к моей информации; поднялся, прошёлся по краю, вытряхнул какие-то бумажки из карманов. У него было нечто вроде гениального плана по моему вызволению, и я отлично понял, что он придумал. За пару секунд у меня взмокла спина. Он остановился и опустил голову.

– Ты готов? – сказал Луффи, щуря левый глаз. Между нами был где-то метр, но я не озвучил это, предоставив ему самому рассчитывать свои силы и расстояние.

– Иди к чёрту, – сказал я, а потом добавил: – Естественно. – Вытерев о плечо вспотевший висок, я протянул перед собой руки – прямо над Ямой.

Лицо Луффи просияло радостью.

Я впервые сказал ему «да».

– Что, – прошептал я сквозь кривую улыбку, – в ад что ли со мной собрался, пацан?

Я смотрел на него с вызовом. И когда он кинул на меня острый взгляд, когда его лицо просветлело симпатией и теплом, даже каким-то порывистым жаром, я сглотнул.

Ну, и он прыгнул.

Одна его рука бессмысленно влупила по моей, но вторую я ухватил за запястье. Меня рвануло вниз. Я услышал, как рвётся старый ботинок и трещит дерево. Доски лопнули, и со вспышкой боли я кувырнулся через себя. Яма нас проглотила.

 

***

Земля ударила меня сильнее, чем кто-либо бил за всю жизнь – несколько секунд меня не было в этой иссушающей слепой боли. Выворачивающая каждый сантиметр тела, она просто стёрла меня из существования. Потом я начал чувствовать сведённое судорогой лицо. Я так зажмурился, что брови как будто смяли его, с неистовой силой устремлённые вниз. Я не сразу смог расслабиться и приоткрыть глаза.

Мои пальцы всё ещё стискивали руку Луффи. Я подумал, что вывихнул ему запястье, но даже после этой мысли не смог отпустить его. Когда шум собственного дыхания перестал оглушать меня, я услышал, как дышит он.

– Лбля, – сказал я в холодную и мокрую землю. Сверху что-то скрипело. Вкус земли на языке заставил меня содрогнуться в приступе голодной тошноты.

Сопляк дёрнул руку из моей хватки, и мы поползли к разным сторонам Ямы. Перекатившись, я наконец нашёл взглядом свою ногу. Она была голой, белой, как мел, и из неё торчала деревяшка. Кусок двери.

– Сссс, – сказал я сквозь стучащие зубы. Сопляк пополз в мою сторону, но я продолжал смотреть на этот маленький, толстый, деревянный кусок, жирно и мокро блестевший в темноте.

Я протянул руку, заворожённый обломком. Когда мои гуляющие пальцы обхватили его, и я дёрнул, во мне словно лопнула какая-то заслонка, как вырванная пробка, до сих пор мешавшая слышать, ощущать и понимать. Я тут же почувствовал, как вверх по моей ноге пролетела пулемётная дробь, и с мычанием прокусил себе щёку.

Стало ещё темнее. Огня я не видел, но точно знал: моя нога в огне. Завозившийся рядом Луффи от души плюнул на мою рану. В моей голове вспыхнула рожа Сабо, его розовые шевелящиеся губы, говорящие мне умное слово «дезинфекция». Вспыхнула, но тут же погасла; я швырнул в Луффи обломком, заскулил прежде, чем закусил другую щёку, согнулся и смог заткнуться.

Мальчишка упал на задницу, глядя на меня чёрными, как угли, глазами. Я снова услышал скрип и треск. Мы вместе посмотрели наверх, туда, где мягко полз к краю Ямы разваливающийся шкаф и визжала единственная петля, на которой держалась его дверца. Глядя, как он движется вниз, я поднялся – охвативший ногу огонь притих в этом треске.Когда я опустил голову, Луффи всё ещё молча смотрел наверх. Я сделал к нему два шага, не чувствуя больше ничего. Он повернулся ко мне, на секунду ухватив мой взгляд, и я толкнул его. Лопатками он ударился о стенку Ямы. Я зарылся в неё пальцами над его плечом.

Ниже меня на две головы, он не смотрел туда, где трещал съезжавший вниз шкаф, но огромными остановившимися глазами смотрел мне в переносицу. Наверху всё скрипело, и я ждал, когда же оно упадёт и проломит мою спину. В какой-то момент рядом с нами рухнула дверца, и моё лицо дёрнулось. Я с силой прижался макушкой к стене над пацаном – он запрокинул голову, как заворожённый уставившись на меня. 

Что-то хрустнуло – вцепившись в волосы сопляка, я дёрнул его вниз, пока он не уткнулся лицом в мой живот. Зная, что он не видит, я с облегчением зарылся в земляную стену носом, хватанул зубами, чтобы опять не заскулить.

Прошла целая вечность, длилась, длилась, длилась, а потом кончилась вместе со звуками. На нас так ничего и не упало.

Когда я разжал скрюченные пальцы, Луффи сполз вниз и обхватил колени. Я выдрал из стены руку; на макушку ему посыпалась земля.

– Ещё раз плюнешь… – сказал я сиплым, как будто перешибленным голосом, в наступившей тишине снова чувствуя, как вверх по ноге толчками движется огонь. Почему-то толчки эти отдавались в бровях.

Я отшатнулся и бросил взгляд на застывшее наверху, у самого края, бесформенное нагромождение досок: то, что когда-то было шкафом. Отвернувшись и поклявшись себе больше не смотреть туда, я сплюнул раз, другой. Вкус земли был премерзкий.

Я сел отдохнуть, и меня вырвало.

 

***

Одна из бутылок, которые здесь валялись, разбилась, да ещё красиво разбилась: её нижняя половина стояла на земле ровно, как будто поданная к столу, и косо прилепленная бумажка ещё держалась на её боку. Если это та бутылка самогона, которую я сюда уронил, градуса у него хватит, чтобы ногу потом не пришлось отрезать.

– Сопляк, дай эту, – сказал я.

Луффи подполз, протянул мне половину бутылки, и я, пока не успел передумать, вылил большую часть себе на ногу. Огонь взревел, сломал каждую кость в моём теле, хрустнул мной в десятках десятков мест! Через пару минут я пришёл в себя. Раздув щёки и мелко дрожа от боли, я зафыркал, завозился. Как только я нашёл точку равновесия и застыл, маленькая ручка потрогала мою голову. Не знаю, было пацану любопытно или жалко меня, но легче мне не стало. Я схватил его за запястье и потянул поближе, поглядел ему в лицо. Заметил мокрый блеск. Его скула, прямо под левым глазом, была распорота. Наверное, одним из осколков.

Я молча кивнул на бутылку, предлагая ему повторить мой опыт… если он, конечно, может, в чём я сомневался. Между нами с Луффи произошёл молчаливый разговор, в котором я говорил ему, что он – сопляк, а он мне говорил, что он – мужчина, и он докажет мне это. Он дёрнулся к бутылке, облепил ладонью её бок, и я понял, что сейчас он выльет себе в чёрную от грязи руку остатки и размажет по щеке, или плеснёт себе прямо в лицо, параллельно воткнув один из осколков в глаз. Я извернулся и за волосы сначала дёрнул, потом потянул его вниз. Он послушно опустил голову, ухом прижался к моему животу. Одной рукой я отнял у него битую бутылку, вторую сунул в лицо и пропихнул ему в рот костяшку указательного пальца. Потом, щурясь, хмурясь и кривясь от старания разглядеть в темноте его щёку и не вылить ему в глаз сорокаградусный самогон, я наклонил бутылку, всего один раз, и тут же кинул в сторону, чтобы обошлось без херни. Мутная струя смыла кровь с его щеки. Пацан в секунду скукожился, как ёж, которого ткнули в живот палкой, и чуть не отгрыз мне палец.

От того, что теперь плохо было нам обоим, я успокоился.

– Терпи, – весело прохрипел я, снова большой, сильный и независимый. – Мужчины терпят!

Он засопел, не разжимая зубов. Рот у него был полон тёплой слюны.

Мы лежали, он – у меня под боком, тиская мою рубашку и не отпуская мой палец, я – распластанный по земле, которая уходила вверх тёмным сырым ковшом, к воздуху, городу, небу.

– Ну и что, – прошептал я, чтобы отвлечь нас обоих, – рад наконец-то? – Он носом выпустил воздух, даже не думая озвучить свой вопрос. Я уточнил: – Догнал меня, да?

Он не ответил, только заелозил в пыли, ещё ближе подтянул колени к себе и тут же заснул – он лежал щекой на моём животе, с каждой секундой всё больше расслабляя челюсти, наконец выпуская мой палец. Нервное, что ли? Я ни слова на это не смог сказать, только пялился на него и сам не знал, что у меня тогда было во взгляде.

Какое-то время спустя я вытер о его макушку грязную влажную ладонь. Потом, подумав, всё-таки положил руку сверху – на пробу. Лохматые волосы торчали во все стороны, почти пружинили, как подушка из проволоки. Мой рот дёрнулся, левый уголок вверх, правый вниз, и я быстро, пока Луффи спал, хлопнул его по голове, после чего раскинул руки и позволил себе пять минут тишины.

 

***

Стало так темно, что я не смог начать работу над нашим освобождением. Меня пучило, вокруг валялись осколки, которые я больше не видел. Мир накрыло куполом такого плотного мрака, что казалось естественным тоже перестать существовать – пока не наступит утро.

Когда мне стало холодно, видимо, холодно стало и сопляку. Он сполз с меня, сунул лицо мне под мышку, жарко-жарко выдыхая каждые несколько секунд. Я закрыл глаза, позволяя этому происходить. 

 

***

Утро показало мне мою находку, этот красный крест на карте сокровищ. Из земли здесь торчали тонкие корни неизвестных растений, крепкие, как жгуты, вились и ползли то вверх, то вниз. По битому стеклу, оставляя за собой винную полосу, волочился червяк. «Стены» неудавшегося погреба были изрыты бороздами. Внизу всё сверкало десятками граней стекла, пахло грязно и сильно. С неопределённой улыбкой, которую не мог ни понять, ни сдержать, я трогал неподдающуюся, холодную землю, и она оставляла следы на моей коже.

Мы с Луффи были в круге, словно отделившем нас от спрессованной и неподатливой земли, великой, как гора, бесконечной, как самое необъятное море, укрывшей нас со всех сторон, обнявшей и словно покачивающей. Мне казалось, что земля гудела, что ползучие растения и корни, которые она скрывала, разговаривали со мной. Здесь не было сокровищ, не было тайных ходов – я поскрёб и потыкал, кажется, каждое место, до которого смог дотянуться. Но это была удивительная Яма, потерявшаяся в нашем мирке. Здесь не пахло дерьмом, старьём или мочой, здесь был сложный, густой и резкий запах мокрого холода, алкоголя, а ещё свежей, душистой грязи, и чёрт знает, как она вообще могла быть _душистой_ , но она была. Здесь не было вшей, тараканов, но здесь были черви, длинные, тянущиеся из стенок Ямы и извивающиеся в руке. Здесь не было ничего мне знакомого и было всё, чего я не мог себе представить. Попасть сюда можно было только заблудившись, свернув с пути, только рухнув в этот потайной уголок, о котором забыл даже его хозяин. Я был здесь, и я был на вершине мира.

В последний раз я выдернул из земляной стены осколок бутылки, соскрёб ещё кусок почвы. Только тогда я наконец решил покинуть вырытое мною укрытие.

Я потратил полночи на то, чтобы обломком бутылки расковырять в стенке настоящую яму, не Яму, конечно, поменьше, но всё же. Сначала я работал почти вслепую, потом рассвело, и я стал видеть, как уходит в глубину с каждым часом моя рукотворная ниша.

– Эй, – сказал я, не оборачиваясь к съежившемуся под курткой сопляку. Потом всё же обернулся, сверкнул улыбкой и понял, что сопляк – буквально, пустивший из носа небольшой переливающийся влагой пузырь – не проснётся так просто. – Эй! – повторил я и, окончательно выползая из укрытия, пихнул его колено. – А ну-ка проснись, маленький говнюк!

Прежде, чем открыть глаза, он дёрнул носом – крылья вздрогнули, раздулись, и пузырь втянулся обратно в ноздрю.

Десяток секунд спустя я потерял терпение и за ногу поволок Луффи на себя. Он вскрикнул сквозь клацнувшие зубы.

– Щас как! – сказал он, мгновенно сбрасывая с себя сон.

– Давай уже своё щас, – сказал я. Он вырвал ногу из моей хватки и снёс верхушку земляной куче, которую я накопал. Это остановило его трепыхания: он смотрел то на свою ногу, то на гору чёрных комьев. – Лезь в дыру. – Я попытался улыбнуться очаровательно, как какой-нибудь американский денди. Луффи потёр глаз запястьем.

– В тайный ход? – спросил он.

– Тайных ходов нет, – сказал я, – сокровищ нет.

– Ты всё без меня осмотрел? – Он вскинулся, ещё плохо проговаривая слова, но уже прекрасно показывая тоном, в каком он гневе.

– Заткнись и лезь! – сказал я.

Он вспыхнул, заехал было мне по носу, но тут увидел нечто позади меня. Тут же сдулся, подполз, заглянул мне через плечо.

– Ты ж нашёл ход, – сказал он. – В тайную пещеру.

– Я вырыл его, дебил, – ответил я и освободил ему место.

Когда он послушно (я бы даже сказал, доверчиво) устроился внутри, я встал, очень медленно, стараясь не тревожить онемевшую от холода и боли ногу. Каждое движение отдавалось в колене и бедре, но больше всего било в брови. Я поднял обломок бутылки, прицелился и швырнул наверх.

– Я хочу тоже кидаться, – раздалось из-за моей спины. Пришлось запихнуть макушку сопляка обратно. Ударом кулака.

– Нос не дорос, – сказал я, поднял следующую бутылку и бросил. Она стукнулась об одну из досок, застывших у самого края. Я пожелал себе удачи, взял не бутылку – камень. Он приятно оттягивал руку. Я покачал его, словно баюкая, замахнулся и отправил в полёт.

Секунду спустя то, что недавно было шкафом, снова поползло вниз. Я упал на колени и сжался в комок, забился в не такую уж и глубокую ямку, прилепился к Луффи. В ногу, голову и бедро с размаху ввинтилась боль, а за моей спиной на землю рухнул чудовищный грохот, который потряс не Яму – что там Яма. Целую вселенную!

 

***

Теперь, когда всё произошло, мы с пацаном работали вдвоём. Мы тащили доски и выпавшие ящики, складывали одно на другое, подпирали треснувшей ровно посередине дверцей. Свобода была близка.

– Я тебя терплю, понял? – сказал я Луффи сразу. – Выберемся, чтоб духу твоего не было.

– Не понял, – ответил он и высунул язык, – тупоголовый осёл.

Я решил, что хватит с меня пацана, и врезал ему пару раз. Работа приостановилась; в конце концов мы оба грохнулись на свободный кусочек земли отдыхать, Луффи втягивал носом кровавую соплю, а я, устав прыгать на одной ноге, с силой расчёсывал бровь. «Маленкий говнюк», – подумал я и сплюнул.

– Ого, смотри какой, – сказал Луффи, в секунду забыв нашу ссору и ткнув пальцем в сторону. Я посмотрел туда и увидел огромного, прямо-таки жирного червя, с чёрным пятном на лоснящемся боку.

– Охренеть, – от души сказал я и подался вперёд, но застыл, потому что всё тело ныло, когда я шевелил ногой. Луффи хлюпнул носом и вытер его кулаком, разглядывая меня с большим вниманием.

– Хотел бы такого? – спросил он.

– Допустим, – протянул я, смотря на него в ответ.

– Нет. Я первый его нашёл. – Он тут же улыбнулся, показывая все зубы, аж дёсны побледнели от широты этой улыбки.

– Заебал! – рявкнул я. – Иди носи доски!

Но это он, конечно, тоже не умел.

 

***

В конце концов мы выбрались. Из ящиков, досок и обломков мы построили небольшую гору, на которую и взобрались. Это стоило нам часа, а может быть и больше – утренний мороз, вцепившийся в кожу и пустивший по ней этакие забавные пупырки, сошёл на нет, когда мы смогли дотянуться до края Ямы. Первым залез Луффи, наступая мне на плечи снова и снова, пока я не разозлился и не толкнул его в тощую задницу. Потом лез я, не очень понимая, как быть со своей ногой. Сопляк решил мне помочь и потащил меня наверх. За волосы.

– Дай мне только вылезти, – взревел я.

– Давай, щаз получится! – возбуждённо отвечал Луффи и всё тянул, тянул. Немыслимым усилием я забросил здоровую ногу наверх, и пацан вцепился в мою штанину.

Я всё-таки справился, и это приключение осталось позади.

– Готовься, – сказал я, ещё даже не отдышавшись, – мы будем драться!

– Я готов! – Вместо того, чтобы спихнуть меня обратно в Яму, сопляк хлопнул кулаком о ладонь и с размаху дал мне по лбу. Просто смехотворно. Я зарычал и вцепился в него, мы покатились прочь от края под аккомпанемент его ругани и моей бесшумной, но переоравшей все мои мысли боли в ноге.

Я упёрся коленом в землю, оттолкнул пацана и, покачнувшись в замахе, заехал ему по лицу кулаком. Он крякнул и рухнул навзничь. В сторону покатились камешки и бутылка вина. Я наконец-то отдышался, а он собрал в кучу свои конечности, на секунду превратился в клубок мешковатой одежды и чёрных волос, и вскочил, чтобы броситься вперёд. Он прыгнул, обхватил меня руками и ногами. В этот раз на землю рухнул я.

Он вцепился в меня, как клещ, сжимая изо всех своих детских силёнок и пытаясь зарыться лицом в мою грудь. По телу у меня побежала крупная дрожь отвращения.

– Не смей, отцепись, _отцепись_ , – крикнул я, пытаясь достать его коленом и только десяток секунд – целую вечность – спустя додумавшись оторвать его за плечи руками. Но он не оторвался так просто. Я перекатился, навалился на него сверху, пытаясь выдавить из него весь дух, чтобы он больше не стискивал меня, как обезьяний отпрыск свою мамашу. Он пыхтел, терпел, а потом вздумал потереться об меня ухом, прямо под ключицей.

Я вскрикнул и вырубил его.

Потому что это было уже слишком.

 

***

– Словно из лесу вышел, – заметил Сабо. Я приближался к нему широким шагом и чувствовал, как вращаются у меня глаза.

– Где ты, блядь, был? – проорал я. Он смутился, но ненадолго.

– Не «дь», а «ть».

– Что, блядь? – спросил я, останавливаясь рядом с ним и тяжело дыша.

– Заканчивается на «ть», – поправил он ещё раз. – Не «дь».

– «Дь», блядь, звучит внушительнее, – сказал я в ярости, сплюнул и развернулся, чтобы пойти прочь – так же быстро, как пришёл. – Умник, блядь.

В тот день мы больше не разговаривали. Я вернулся на чердак и уснул.

 

***

Сабо принёс тряпья и даже соломы, я же принёс бутылки с вином и шнапсом, разложил на полу, а сам развалился в позе хозяина борделя. Увидев мою добычу, Сабо присвистнул.

– Ничего себе. Мы типа богаты.

Я засмеялся и вытянул крепко перевязанную ногу.

– Скоро мы уйдём отсюда, – сказал я.

– Мы ничего не накопили, – легко ответил Сабо и упал рядом со мной на наш лежак. Я кинул в потолок сгоревшую спичку. Сабо покачал коленями и не к месту добавил: – Скоро зима.

– Да, – сказал я.

Сабо посмотрел на меня украдкой, отчаянно кося правым глазом из-под загнутого краешка своего котелка.

– Местные за шнапс последние трусы отдадут.

– Значит, у нас будет из чего запалить костерок.

На этот раз мы посмеялись вместе. Сабо заелозил, перевернулся, плюхнулся на живот. Он долго смотрел на меня, а потом позвал:

– Эй, Эйс…

– Выручим чего-нибудь за бухло, свалим отсюда, – перебил его я и протянул ему руку. Он не глядя ухватил её на секунду, сжал, после чего подпёр щёки кулаками. – Уже третий день без жратвы сидим.

– А что твой поклонник? – Сабо неустанно болтал ногой в воздухе и пялился на меня. Я мог не спрашивать, о ком он толкует. У меня была одна заноза в заднице.

– Пацан зиму не переживёт.

Я оставил ему свою куртку: бросил на него поверх его собственной, пока он пускал слюни у пристройки после нашей последней драки. Он спас меня, я сделал ему подарок в благодарность, и теперь мы были квиты. Я уходил с двойственным чувством. Когда похолодает, песенка пацана будет спета, я был уверен в этом несмотря на необыкновенную живучесть таких, как он, зверят, несмотря на мой «подарок». Получилось, я бросил ему куртку как цветы бросают на могилы. Плохо получилось.

– А если переживёт? – спросил Сабо с интересом толстого домоседа, который хочет знать, какие новости в чужой стране или что крутят на его любимом радио.

– Как? – хмыкнул я.

– Неважно. Ну если, – улыбнулся он и перевернулся на спину, глядя в облепленный серой дрянью потолок. – Может, найдёт этот чердак?

– Нахер ему нужен этот чердак, – прошептал я сквозь зевок. Мой друг зевнул тоже, и у него хрустнула челюсть.

– Тут он выживет.

– Да он даже в особняке принца, мать его, австрийского не выживет.

– Ага. Вино, – сказал Сабо не к месту в сгиб своего локтя – он уже засыпал, и в такие моменты с трудом придерживался одной линии разговора. – Я его в городе толкну.

– Не обосрись, – ответил я так же тихо.

– Пошёл ты. – Благородный, учтивый Сабо посылал меня потеплевшим от улыбки голосом, с радостью первооткрывателя, а ещё с таким достоинством, что я тоже улыбнулся. Мы учились друг у друга, и в этом была близость, и нужда, в его «протекции» и в моём «пошёл ты», которыми мы обменялись. Каждый носил свою находку с собой, как дорогой подарок.

– Эй, Сабо… – прошептал я, наконец плотно закрыв глаза и продолжая улыбаться. Но он уже спал. Услышав тихий, совсем не аристократичный храп, я со стоном пихнул Сабо в плечо и повернулся на бок.

 

***

Ветер гнал по луже рябь. Я смотрел, как морщится вода, и не моргал до тех пор, пока глаза не начали болеть. Потом сделал глубокий вдох. В считанные дни стало холодно, осень почти закончилась, теперь все жители окраины ждали снега. Я стиснул кулаки.

Где-то далеко раздалось мелкое шарканье, потом я начал различать шаги. Бродяжка. Это Сабо научил меня, как узнать местного по походке. Но Сабо больше не было.

Луффи остановился в двух метрах от меня, широко раскрыв глаза, прижимая к груди несколько банок. Он нашёл меня на следующий день после… случившегося. Не понимая, как это возможно, но доверяя своему чутью, я рассмеялся под его странным, пронзительным взглядом: он знал.

– Сопляк, – услышал я собственный голос. Луффи выдохнул и сделал медленный шаг вперёд. Я наконец-то поднял на него голову – он протягивал мне свою ношу. Это были банки с бобами. _Еда._ – Что это?

Еды в городе теперь почти не было, а на окраине её просто не было. Сабо напоролся на что-то острое, когда волок бутылки в южные городские кварталы, пока я крал у других бродяг. Наверное, когда перелезал забор. Это его не убило, он успел вернуться сюда, и уже здесь всё закончилось, не то от потери крови, не то от заражения, не то просто от холода. А может быть, это была болезнь, про которую я не знал ничего: он сильно кашлял в последние дни. По крайней мере, где он лежал, крови почти не было, он только скукожился в комок и прикрыл живот руками. Так он умер. Когда я пришёл, он уже не дышал и был совсем деревянный.

Я смотрел на Луффи, а Луффи смотрел на меня. Он всегда был глупым, просил вместе пойти к необычному дереву, побегать наперегонки, щурился, улыбался мне, как будто я не прогонял его снова и снова. Но сейчас его глаза были совсем большими, как блюдца, и странно блестели. Облизнув растрескавшиеся губы, он протянул перед собой несколько банок с бобами.

– Я принёс Эйсу еду, – сказал он отчётливо, обращаясь ко мне почему-то в третьем лице.

У него были жёлтые, тощие руки, нелепой формы детские ручонки. Он не смотрел на своё сокровище. Он смотрел на меня.

Это была его последняя еда.

– Ты больной, – прошептал я, глядя на эти его жёлтые руки и на эти его банки. – Пошёл прочь отсюда. Убери это дерьмо. Мне оно не надо.

Его лицо вздрогнуло, как от пощёчины, он раскрыл рот и глубоко вдохнул. Мне было не до него и его тупости, что он здесь делал? Зачем он протягивал мне это?

– Убирайся! – рявкнул я и, схватив валявшуюся рядом трубу, наискось врезал ею по асфальту. Луффи выронил одну из банок; она подкатилась к моей ноге.

Мир вокруг дрожал. Всё плыло, я с трудом сглотнул и встал с земли.

Да что не так с этим уродцем?

– Я принёс тебе поесть, – упрямо сказал он и отшатнулся, когда я махнул трубой, после чего снова сделал шаг вперёд.

– Зачем? – зло спросил я, и он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы со всей силой своих небольших лёгких сболтнуть:

– Потому что тогда ты не умрёшь.

– Да какое тебе дело, – сказал я ещё тише, безумно глядя на него. – Какое тебе дело, сопляк.

Мне был невыносим этот взгляд. Мальчишка смотрел так, как будто я был нужен ему больше, чем всё остальное во вселенной.

Он смотрел так, будто…

Всё было неправильно. Мир перекосило, он брызнул, как лопнувшее под давлением стекло. Мальчишка, пытавшийся льнуть ко мне. Сабо, которого я нашёл окоченевшим. Они оба вели себя неправильно. Они оба просто сошли с ума – мир трескался. Сабо…

Я засмеялся.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты умер, – сказал Луффи. – Я хочу быть твоим другом. Ты не умрёшь.

– Мне плевать, чего ты хочешь, – повторил я страшным шёпотом. – Мне…

– Я сказал, ты не умрёшь, – оборвал меня мальчишка. Он тяжело дышал, как будто был готов разреветься, и щерился, как будто хотел меня ударить.

Размахнувшись, он швырнул мне под ноги первую банку.

Я стоял, не двигаясь с места. Банка покатилась мимо и ударилась о стену. Луффи бросил следующую, и потом последнюю, пока всё, что осталось от его запасов, не оказалось в грязи между нами. Я иногда наблюдал, как он в своей будке расковыривал эти банки ножом и жадно ел содержимое, засовывая еду в рот прямо грязными изрезанными руками. Откуда-то на него свалилось это счастье, удивительное особенно теперь, когда еды не осталось ни у кого. Он не умел экономить, и тратил по две банки в день, а потом то, что оставалось, зарывал в тайник. Дерьмовый у него был тайник. Мне не составило труда найти его, удивительно, как этого не сделал никто другой. Я не трогал сокровища мальчишки. Зима убьёт его вернее, чем голод, и всё это было насмешкой, пустой тратой продуктов, но я не смог заставить себя взять его еду. Может, я должен был. Может, тогда Сабо остался бы жив. Нам эта еда была нужнее, потому что мы умели выживать, а этот дебил ничего не умел, и он всё равно скоро умрёт.

И вот сейчас его еда лежала у моих ног. Луффи то опускал на неё свои огромные глаза, то снова поднимал их на меня. У него было презабавное лицо.

– Прощаешься с жизнью? – спросил я. – Взял свои банки и свалил отсюда, мелкий уёбок, у тебя минута.

Он вздохнул, запрокинул голову и _улыбнулся_. Потом он посмотрел на меня – так, как будто я идиот, и как будто ему это _нравилось_.

Меня тряхануло от его взгляда.

– Что ты вообще делаешь здесь? – спросил он вдруг и поскрёб голову. – Просто… сидишь тут. Ты просто сидишь.

– Я жду Сабо, – ответил я, не задумываясь.

Это было наше место. Если кто-то надолго уходил, мы потом здесь встречались, чтобы поделить добычу, пока ещё не нашли тот чердак. И даже после иногда приходили сюда, просто чтобы проведать старый двор у гаража. После того, как Сабо умер, кто-то должен был позаботиться о его теле, и я сделал это, а потом пришёл сюда и сел. Если ждать достаточно долго, он явится, это я всегда знал. Я хотел рассказать ему, как позаботился о трупе. Сам позаботился. Этим стоило поделиться с…

«Я ждал здесь его, – подумал я, и от этой мысли меня пробрал мороз. Потом всё поплыло, и я перестал понимать, почему это было таким страшным, таким бессмысленным теперь: – Но ведь если ждать здесь достаточно долго, он всегда приходит. Я должен рассказать, как справился с трупом».

– Эйс, – позвал меня Луффи, – ты плачешь?

– Уходи, – сказал я и не услышал себя. – Уходи. Уходи. – Я двинулся вперёд, размахивая трубой, едва ли понимая, что хочу сделать. Потом я заорал на него и замахнулся уже серьёзно, и он развернулся, чтобы убежать прочь.

 

***

Ночью пошёл снег.

 

***

– Эй, ты, пиздюк, – рявкнул я и пнул его будку. – Выйди оттуда, хватит спать. Забери свою еду и убирайся из моей жизни. Чтобы не было тебя, а увижу, переломаю ноги. – Выпустив весь воздух, я застыл; снег падал хлопьями мне на руки и таял. С наступлением зимы стало как будто бы совсем тихо, во всём мире – только я кричал. Словно воду мутил в замерзающем пруду. – А лучше сдохни, – продолжил я, – только бы не видеть тебя.

Он не выходил. Ещё какое-то время я стоял, прижимая к себе грязные банки, а потом уронил их на землю и подошёл ко входу в будку, сам рухнул на колени. Я готов был вытянуть сопляка за ноги и засунуть его еду ему в рот, лично, прямо сейчас, чтоб он подавился и не смел больше…

В темноте я смог рассмотреть тощее тельце, замотанное в ворох тряпья.

– Я убью тебя, – прошептал я зло. – Не думай, что можешь игнорировать меня.

Трясущимися от ярости руками я вцепился в его ноги и дёрнул, со второго раза кое-как вытаскивая тельце из будки. Луффи не сопротивлялся. Он, собственно, даже не пошевелился, пока я вытягивал его на землю. Тряпьё вместе со штанами задралось, открывая белые исцарапанные икры. Я ещё раз с силой дёрнул Луффи за ногу, и его голова мотнулась.

– Проснись, – сказал я твёрдо.

Он продолжал спать.

Когда я не кричал, тишина возвращалась с новой силой. Она почти гудела, плотная, как будто заброшенный двор был ковшом, в который эту тишину напихали и сверху закрыли крышкой, а она разбухла. Её хотелось смыть. Луффи не шевелился, и пустая, тёмная, снежная тишина пухла вокруг нас с каждой секундой.

– Сопляк, – позвал я и ещё раз дёрнул его, теперь за руку. Он был похож на куклу. Он вообще собирался открывать глаза? – Сопляк… вот блядь.

Прижав ладонь к его рту, я ничего не почувствовал. Моё тело застыло, и я с ужасом смотрел на синевато-серое лицо Луффи, неспособный пошевелиться, пока моя собственная рука не окоченела, и я не почувствовал едва различимое тепло на коже.

– Живой! – Я заулыбался. – Да ты же живой! Ну тогда _хватит спать!_ – Со скрипом проминая снег коленями, я подполз в голове Луффи и стукнул его по лицу. Я хотел ударить посильнее, чтобы он не лежал, как деревянный, но получилось слабо, неловко – я сам плохо чувствовал свои руки. Ухватив его за нос, я сжимал, пока в пальцах не появилось покалывание. – Давай, давай, давай, – я подёргал его нос из стороны в сторону, – давай! – проорал я наконец ему в ухо, согнувшись к самой земле и на секунду ткнувшись носом в его ссохшиеся от грязи волосы.

А может, он всё-таки?.. Я снова прижал руку к его рту, но мне было слишком холодно, и я ничего не понял. Оттолкнув его окоченевшее тельце, я выпрямился и впился в него взглядом.

Я молчал, и он, конечно, тоже молчал, а кроме нас никого здесь не было. Люди ушли туда, где было потеплее, пса, как я подозревал, съели уже давно. Двор спал, и только я издавал какие-то звуки. Я был здесь чужим. Казалось, в этом дворе не было больше живых.

– Хотя бы, – сказал я, опустив руки, – объясни, почему ты таскался за мной. Я не понял.

Он молчал.

Я помолчал тоже и начал снова:

– Сначала объясни, потом делай, что хочешь, если тебе так нравится здесь лежать.

Он молчал.

Мои штанины стали мокрыми и тяжёлыми от снега, и я опустил вниз злой бессмысленный взгляд. Снова посмотрел на маленькое тельце, плывшее по снегу тёмным пятном.

– Так, чтобы я понял. Не помню, чтобы ты видел меня за чем-то, что могло бы привлечь такое внимание. – Я начал говорить громче. – Что тебя купило? Моя труба? Домик для жуков? Отвечай, я здесь, мне нужно… _Ладно,_ мне похер, ты больной идиот, мне всё равно, что ты себе придумал. Молчишь? – Я протянул к нему руку, чтобы ещё раз рвануть за ногу, и не смог заставить себя дотронуться до него. Мир, огромный и пустой, повис сверху чёрной небесной линзой и словно в любую секунду был готов сорваться. Какая-то очень тонкая ниточка держала его надо мной.

Кому бы не было страшно остаться одному в этом угасающем мире. Поэтому я начал Луффи бить, не поднимаясь на ноги. Я, конечно, бил его, но удары исчезали в этом замёрзшем тельце без единого отклика. Перестав, я молча лёг рядом с Луффи в снег. Без всякой на то причины. Через какое-то время я поднялся, ухватил мальчика за ногу и руку, попытался поднять, перехватил удобнее, всё же взвалил на плечо. Не думая ни о чём, я побрёл прочь от будки. Будка и банки в снегу остались позади, там, где двор, а я шёл и всё не мог отпустить это тельце.

Никогда не приносить мёртвых в свой дом. Это правило. Живого или нет, я нёс ребёнка к себе.

 

***

Долго мы добирались до чердака. Луффи весил, как настоящий мертвец, а они всегда почему-то кажутся вдвое тяжелее живых. Я наконец забрался внутрь. Пахло деревом, на полу лежала каменная крошка, и я знал о ней только потому что она хрустела под ногами – мы с Сабо заколотили единственное окошко, от него морозило. Морозить не перестало, но свет весь кончился. По ночам чердак был безголосым, ослепшим местом, липким от запахов; я тяжело опустился на пол и пополз вперёд, собирая коленями щебёнку. Добравшись до скрипучего места, я свалил Луффи вперёд, на нашу с Сабо подстилку. Потом я нашарил нашу лампу. Воровать спички для неё иногда было сложнее, чем еду.

– Я узнаю, что ты уже всё, когда ты пахнуть начнёшь, да? – спросил я, посмеиваясь и без всякого смысла перемещая по полу хлам. – А знаешь, мы с тобой и так пахнем, как мусор. Что, холодно тебе?

Я поставил лампу поближе к его лицу.

– Что бы ты сказал на это всё, Луффи? – спросил я, наклонившись над ним и уцепившись за его ухо. – Что Сабо ушёл на волшебную свалку искать сокровища. Вот дурь.

Тут же я вырвал у него ресницу: его веко дёрнулось за моей рукой, и ничего не произошло.

– В лучший мир уходишь, – сказал я.

Следом за ним уходила вторая треть моей жизни, а было их три, потому что Сабо, сопляк и чердак у меня были, а больше-то ничего не было. Продолжая посмеиваться, я отполз и постучался лбом о колени Луффи.

– Пойдёшь за едой, – сказал я. – Лежит у будки, утром заберёшь, а если не пойдёшь, я тебя сварю и сожру. Думаешь, в сказку попал? Ты на моём чердаке.

Тощие колени мне не ответили.

 

***

Я был должен ему. Я прекрасно понимал, что это не то, почему я притащил его сюда, и от этого мне становилось мерзко.

Я раздел Луффи, снял с себя рубашку и замотал нас в эти обноски, а потом ещё сверху добавил рваный плед и кучу опилок. Я вцепился в Луффи почти со злостью, скребя ногтями по его коже, наверное, сжимая его точно так же, как недавно он сам сжимал меня. Либо он утром не проснётся, либо проснётся, и мне придётся разбираться с последствиями. Он был младше любого местного бродяги, подумал я, – по крайней мере из тех, кого я видел. Это, конечно, значения не имело, потому что жизнь уравняла бездомных в возрасте. Было неважно, у кого отнимать еду, как было неважно, взрослого или ребёнка опять столбняком унесло. На третий день любому новичку станет всё равно. Вот и мне было всё равно.

– Ты умрёшь блаженным идиотом, – прошептал я с неприязнью и покрепче засунул его ладони себе под мышки. То, чего никогда не позволял себе с Сабо.

 

***

Сабо бы влюбился в этого дурака, если бы только с ним столкнулся.

Сабо бы отдал всё своё сердце этим чёрным всклоченным волосам, этому отвратному лягушачьему рту, глазам цвета какао-бобов, которые однажды на улице рассыпала из мешка старуха, отдал бы сердце этим векам, распухшим от сыпи, с торчащими во все стороны коровьими ресницами, и ёбнутой бесстыжей улыбке, которую я разбил в кровь, как только увидел.

Я перечислял про себя всё, что мне в пацане было отвратно, и пытался сберечь, дать жить каждой ненавистной мне детали. Наверное, для Сабо, который никогда ничего из этого не видел и не любил.

 

***

Ещё не было утра, когда Луффи забился у меня в руках, заныл, из промёрзшего покойника превращаясь в рыдающего живого. Я покрепче прижал его руки, всё ещё находясь в мутном тревожном сне.

– О господи, – пробормотал я. – Не реви. Заткнись, чёрт побери тебя. Не реви. – Он не мог остановиться – может быть, он и хотел, но это ему не удавалось. Я раскрыл рот и глубоко вдохнул. – Луффи, заткнись! – Это был первый раз, когда он услышал от меня своё имя, так что он притих, шумно втягивая сопли.

– Мне больно, – прошептал он с обидой. – Мне холодно!

– Я не люблю, когда ревут, – сказал я твёрдо. Он снова захныкал. – У меня на чердаке не ревут. На моей подстилке не ревут. Это правило.

– Я не люблю правила. Они глупые!

– Мне с тобой ещё договариваться надо? Я сказал, не реви! – С силой хлопнув его по затылку ладонью, я попытался устроить его удобнее. – Мужчины не ревут, – наконец пробормотал я.

Он стих. Я с облегчением закрыл глаза, но пауза длилась недолго.

– Я хочу есть, – прошептал он, уткнувшись в меня носом, а потом снова заплакал.

– И что? – спросил я медленно.

– У-у! – заныл он.

– Тихо!

И он заткнулся, содрогаясь от сдерживаемых слёз, вжимаясь в меня переносицей так сильно, что, наверное, чуть не своротил себе нос. У него было мокрое и горячее лицо. Он весь был ледяной, может, холод выпускал, или вроде того, только рожа горела. Больше он не издал ни звука, хотя его здорово потряхивало. Я поднял руку и замер, понятия не имея, что делать. Луффи на мне подбросило в очередной раз. Я прижал его затылок, крепко растирая ладонью.

– Плакса, – процедил я. – Вот ведь плакса. – Мой взгляд метался по чердаку в поисках чего-то, что могло остановить… это. В темноте не было видно ровным счётом ничего.

Луффи не ответил мне, и сделал всё, чтобы не выпустить больше ни всхлипа.

Так он и заснул снова, в соплях, щекой прижавшись к моей груди.

Я заснуть не смог. Луффи сопел, обнимал меня одной рукой. Я лежал под ним, и у меня тяжело колотилось сердце.


	3. ГЛАВА 3

ГЛАВА 3

  
_А есть ли на цвете цветы, что не вянут?  
Глаза, что на солнце глядят и не слепнут?  
И есть ли на свете те дивные страны,  
Где звезды не гаснут, где краски не блекнут? _

Fleur – Отречение

Луффи находил меня ночью, когда я сидел в очередном баре на первом этаже, а остальная команда отдыхала в своих номерах.

Мы двигались в порт.

Было странно называть их командой. Слово горчило – я постукивал пальцем по краю своего стакана и мысленно повторял его. Больные люди собрались вместе и уехали умирать без сожалений. Луффи был мальчишкой, и он взял на себя ответственность за семь жизней. Я предложил ему обойтись без ответственности вовсе – взрослые люди сами решают, как поступать, и уж точно не станут перекладывать вес своего решения на Луффи. Пусть каждый останется сам по себе в своём выборе. Испугаются или передумают, сами виноваты, он никого не заставлял и не обязан… да ничего он им не обязан. Луффи только пожал плечами.

– Я их капитан. Мы так решили, и теперь я ответственен за них.

– Капитан, команда, пираты Соломенной Шляпы – это просто игра, – сказал я.

Он улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

– Это всё, что у нас есть.

Я долго молчал.

– Ты не можешь отвечать за жизни больных, – наконец сказал я. – Ты даже за свою не можешь отвечать. Ваши жизни больше не принадлежат вам, они принадлежат случаю, раз уж вы перестали соблюдать режим и сбежали от собственного лечения.

– Случаю и фортуне. Таков путь пирата, – прошептал Луффи с кривой улыбкой и облокотился на стойку, яростно болтая ногами. Больше в тот вечер он ничего мне не сказал.

Его команда напоминала мне сгорающую звезду, или комету, несущуюся вперёд – вспышка, золотой росчерк в пустоте, стремительное движение, которое горит так ярко, что совсем скоро исчезнет. Луффи не хотел бы другой команды.

Он спрыгнул со стула, посмотрел на меня, как будто запоминая, кивнул своей растрёпанной головой и ушёл. Каждую ночь, которую мы проводили в отеле, он прощался со мной так, как будто мы виделись в последний раз – возможно, он делал это на случай, если его последний приступ случится раньше, чем я успею допить свой ром. Такая мысль больше не вызывала во мне ни паники, ни боли. Часть меня, воспринимающая болезнь брата и его команды, словно онемела. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Луффи прощался со мной навсегда, глядя мне в лицо так, словно пытался прижечь, я только усмехался и кивал ему в ответ.

Тогда он уходил.

Было странно узнать, как выглядит прощание Луффи. Он не лез обниматься, чтобы вложить в наши последние секунды вместе больше нежности, пыла или отчаянья. Не думал намазать себя на меня, спаять наши тела, чтобы почувствовать нашу связь сильнее, как всегда делал, когда маленьким спал со мной в одной кровати. И не говорил ничего тоже. Он просто смотрел на меня, прежде чем отвернуться и уйти лёгким шагом, не задерживаясь и не оборачиваясь.

Потом я допивал ром. После того, как Луффи решил быть пиратом, я пил исключительно ром. Это был своеобразный жест, попытка стать причастным к его фантазии – и зло посмеяться над ней. Вся эта игра поднимала во мне волну сарказма напополам с детским восторгом. Мне нравилась фантазия Луффи. Никогда бы не признался в этом, но я бы многое отдал, чтобы сохранить его пиратское судно на плаву. Только он мог быть настолько непосредственным, чтобы превратить свою игру в то, что было единственно важным. Капитаном он был всерьёз, хотя пока слабо представлял, что это такое, «капитан». Думаю, он ещё узнает. Но его раздражающе широкая улыбка и вызывающая просто непереносимое бешенство вера в собственное право капитана тянули меня уже сейчас, когда он только начал своё путешествие. Смешно подумать, как сильно я хотел быть частью всего этого. Поэтому я презрительно смеялся – и пил ром.

Когда с ромом было покончено, я ждал какое-то время, слушая голоса других посетителей бара. Они сливались в полосу звука, охватывавшую меня со всех сторон, как кольцо. Эта пауза была данью прощанию Луффи – я позволял нам обоим почувствовать себя по отдельности после того, как он кивнул мне и ушёл, сполна пережить это самое последнее, самое настоящее расставание.   
Проходило какое-то время, минуты, которые я не решусь описать; потом наступала неуловимая перемена, я вставал со стула и шёл наверх, мимо чужих номеров, мимо своего номера, до самого конца тёмного коридора. В дешёвых отелях после полуночи свет горел только в баре, но я без труда находил нужную ручку и заходил внутрь. Луффи не закрывал на ночь дверь. Зайдя, я сам поворачивал замок.

Не знаю, что заставило меня пройти мимо собственного номера в первый раз. Какие чувства пробуждало во мне ощущение ускользающей жизни Луффи? Страх? Нездоровую тягу? Понимая, как мало он будет здесь, я испытывал голод, больше подходивший изнывающему любовнику. У любовников по крайней мере был способ свой голод утолить, они топили его в сексе, в поцелуях, в горячей ночной лихорадке. Я же не знал, как заглушить появившуюся во мне пустоту. Словно заранее, ещё до того, как Луффи исчез из моего мира, она уже родилась где-то внутри меня, и я сбегал от неё в его номер, но не мог ничего с ней сделать. Что я мог? Лечь ему в ноги? Спрятаться от своей темноты в его запахе? Я был зол и растерян, и очень одинок, и я хотел, чтобы Луффи не исчезал. Всё это должно было уйти в небытие: его идиотские выходки, его рубленые движения, хохот, тёплая улыбка, упрямая линия челюсти, его нелюбовь к книгам, его глупая преданность, его тёмные мерцающие глаза. Всё должно было исчезнуть. Как брошенный на сито песок. Скоро.

Оцепенение, сковавшее моё тело в тот самый первый раз, оказалось сметено горячей волной. Что-то толкнуло меня вперёд, прочь от только что закрытой на замок двери.

Мне никогда не нравились одержимые люди, а меньше всего – люди, одержимые другими людьми. Я видел, как рушились их отношения и их личности, и поэтому теперь испытывал стыд за свою прихоть. Пройдя по маленькой прихожей, нетвёрдо, как идущий отдаться в руки закона вор, я вошёл в спальню Луффи и наткнулся на его взгляд.

Луффи не спал. Более того, он ждал меня, сидя на кровати, подтянув к себе колени и положив на них подбородок. Он был в красной футболке с эмблемой бейсбольной команды и таких же красных штанах, тощий, улыбающийся, необъяснимо спокойный. От его острого лица веяло золотом и огнём.

«Я уже не пойду спать в свой номер». Подумав так, я дёрнул свою рубашку. Он наблюдал, как я раздеваюсь, и, наверное, видел всё – не знаю, что всё, и, тем более, как, но в те секунды я был уверен, что у меня не осталось от него секретов. Ни о чём не спрашивая, он смотрел на меня пристально и задумчиво, видел это «всё» в каждом моём движении, в том, как я запнулся о свою штанину, и в том, с какой улыбкой я бросил в кучу одежды снятые с руки часы. Раздевшись до нижнего белья, я подошёл к кровати и забрался на неё с ногами.

Одним лихим движением я вытянулся во весь рост, закинув руки за голову, стараясь выглядеть так, словно весь мир был мне должен. Кажется, у меня даже выдвинулась вперёд челюсть. Это помогало притупить вкус смущения.

Впервые я пришёл к Луффи сам.

Он остался сидеть, как сидел, только повернул ко мне голову. Некоторое время спустя он протянул руку и тронул один из моих шрамов. Под его прикосновением у меня поджались мышцы живота.

– Алабаста? – спросил он вдруг. Я хмыкнул.

– Где ты брал информацию обо мне?

– Я спросил первый.

– Знаешь что, – я ухватил его за запястье, – давай ответ за ответ. 

– Вроде игры? – Он наклонил голову.

– Да. Только правда. По очереди. Раз тебе так хочется.

Отпустив его, я вернул руку на место, себе под голову. Луффи долго молчал, потом снова прикоснулся к моему животу, изрытому старым ожогом.

– Алабаста?

– Алабаста.

Он потёр шершавым пальцем край ожога, погладил его по контуру. Потом он просто прижал руку к загрубевшей коже. Я закрыл глаза.

– Ты скучал по старой школе? – наконец спросил я. Судя по звуку, Луффи сильнее повернулся ко мне – он ожидал не этого вопроса.

– Что, по той, которую ты спалил?

– Ну да.

– Да, в общем, не особо, – сказал он.

– Хорошо.

Он убрал руку и ткнул пальцем в свежий синяк на солнечном сплетении.

– С кем?

– Зоро.

– Ух ты! – воскликнул он шёпотом и окончательно пересел ко мне лицом, едва не вытянув из-под меня покрывало. – Ты дрался с Зоро?! Классно! 

– Мне тоже понравилось, – признался я, лениво возрождая в памяти произошедшее. Драка была неплоха. Очень неплоха. Приоткрыв один глаз, я увидел силуэт своего брата – в темноте багровела его футболка и замерли светлым пятном зубы. Глаза блестели.

Какой же нелепый идиот, подумал я. Он и его вечно празднично счастливая рожа.

– Почему ты не спрашиваешь, где я брал информацию о тебе? – ляпнул Луффи после недолгого молчания и наклонил голову к плечу. Он выглядел погружённым в раздумья. Я фыркнул.

– Какая разница. – Он нахмурился, и я пихнул его в бок коленом: – Тебе кто-то помог. Может быть, Рыжий.

– Шанкс! – воскликнул Луффи и широко ухмыльнулся. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Он же твой самый могущественный фанат, разве нет?

– Он не мой _фанат_. – Луффи скуксился, но быстро расцвёл снова. – Он приезжал к вам? Ты видел его после того, как уехал?

– Я думал, сейчас мой вопрос.

– Ага, – протянул Луффи тут же. – Валяй.

Какое-то время я молчал.

– Если бы у тебя сейчас были деньги, на что бы ты потратил их? – спросил я. – Много денег.

– _Много_ денег, – повторил он и медленно улыбнулся. – Ты имеешь в виду неприкосновенный запас.

Я поднял бровь.

– Да. Отвечай.

После того, как мы нашли в городе новый дом, и после того, как я закончил школу, я уехал, чтобы заработать, пока Луффи доучивался. Среди головорезов современности деньги были именно тем, что я искал; если бы старик Гарп не умер, я бы вернулся гораздо позже, и денег было бы больше, но Луффи был плаксой и идиотом, и кроме деда (а иначе, чем дедом, Луффи его не называл) за ним мог присмотреть только я. Иногда я правда жалел, что мы не жили в мультяшном пиратском мирке. Тогда бы в силу вступили законы жанра. Луффи бы не понадобились ни мой присмотр, ни оплата комнаты, ни тёплая одежда, от него бы отскакивали пули, он бы не замерзал в снежных горах, а его соломенная шляпа была бы вечна и, пожалуй, нарисована на его флаге.

Мир с утрированно синем небом. Мир без болезней. Я б, наверное, всегда ходил с голым торсом и сёрфил по морям.

– Ты зарабатывал на моё образование, – сказал Луффи. – На него я их и потрачу.

Это заставило меня хорошенько посмеяться.

– Будешь поступать? Бросишь свою больную команду? Я думал, ты ещё не наигрался.

– Мы можем нанять пару учителей, пусть путешествуют с нами, – улыбнулся он и попытался устроиться удобнее, потянувшись через меня к чему-то – может, к краю покрывала, – я отпихнул его руку, и он упёрся в кровать рядом с моим бедром. – А чего?

– Ты так ими распорядишься?

Он посмотрел на меня, как будто я был дураком, хотя дураком был он.

– Ты зарабатывал их для этого, – повторил он с терпением, которого у него никогда не было.

– Нужно больше, чем пара учителей, чтобы чему-то тебя научить.

– Не, больше двух не надо. Зачем мне так много?

– Двух. – Я фыркнул и прикрыл глаза. – За эти деньги ты можешь не просто нанять пару учителей из Гарварда. Ты можешь снять их. Самых чопорных.

Когда я снова посмотрел на своего брата, он не улыбался. У него было такое выражение лица, когда он о чём-то усиленно думал.

– Что ты будешь делать, когда всё закончится? – спросил он. Теперь он был тихим, как мышь, старался не шевелиться и даже не моргать, как будто воткнул в осиное гнездо палку и боялся её там лишний раз поворачивать. Но я уже сейчас затолкал бы ему эту палку кое-куда. «Какой мудак», – подумал я без удовольствия. Сейчас было плохое время поднимать эту тему.

– Убью тебя ещё раз, засранец, – пообещал я с досадой.

Он дёрнул уголком рта и не отвёл взгляд.

– Ну а потом?

– Заткнись.

– Да пожалуйста, не моя очередь отвечать.

– Луффи… заткнись!

Голос у меня стал таким неприятным, что я сам тут же смолк. Луффи рушил моё убежище – я пришёл сюда прятаться, а он не церемонился и не позволял мне. Вдруг я подумал: он прекрасно знал, что делает. Это меня разозлило.

– Почему ты не хочешь об этом говорить? – спросил он.

– Я не хочу даже думать об этом, – фыркнул я.

– Ага, – кивнул Луффи и снова ткнул меня пальцем в солнечное сплетение. – Я меняю вопрос, отвечай на этот.

Я долго молчал и разглядывал Луффи.

– Зачем ещё, – наконец сказал я, – мне говорить о твоей смерти.

– Ты играешь со мной, и сейчас твоя очередь отвечать. – Он обиделся. Ну, он был в своём праве.

– Не хочу говорить об этом, потому что чувствую себя беспомощным, – ухмыльнулся я и после паузы продолжил, скалясь ещё шире: – Не люблю так себя чувствовать.

Луффи кивнул и наклонил голову к плечу.

– Тебе страшно? – спросил он.

– Мне страшно, – ответил я, глядя ему в глаза, не думая, что сейчас моя очередь задавать вопрос.

– Взаправду?

– Почему мне должно быть взаправду страшно, – сказал я, – ты же не взаправду сдохнешь.

Про себя я назвал его маленьким ебанатом, а он пересел и навис над моей головой. Я постарался скривиться ещё сильнее. Про себя я назвал Луффи девчонкой. Утешать вздумал? Пусть хоть слово скажет. Вспомним детство.

– А, ну ладно, – сказал Луффи. – Сделай лицо попроще.

Он хлопнул меня по щеке. В ту же секунду мы поменялись местами: я заломил ему руку, прижал его к кровати, и он заелозил по одеялу коленями. Оно мгновенно оказалось на полу.

– Знаешь, что я буду делать? – процедил я. – Я буду жить, мне есть, чем заняться, придурок.

Он хохотнул в матрас, и я стиснул его руку.

Видит бог, я хотел сделать ему больно. Я почти чувствовал его боль – это было хорошо.

– А ты молодец, – сказал он, и каждое слово утонуло в подушке. – Я думал, ты сопли по мне развесишь.

– Думать, – сказал я, – это лишнее.

 

***

Я уснул, когда Луффи навалился сверху и начал сопеть в моё ухо. Помню, как сильно, глубоко я вдохнул его запах.

С тех пор я и стал вором. По крайней мере, когда заходил в его номер, чувствовал себя, как вор. Он прощался со мной каждую ночь, хотя знал, что через пятнадцать минут я приду в его постель. Это стало нашим ритуалом.

Мы больше ничего не говорили друг другу. Я приходил и забирался под одеяло – мир становился очень маленьким, ограниченным этим одеялом и этой небольшой спальней, и горячей темнотой, лежавшей сверху, как пена на воде.

Луффи сворачивался у меня под боком, неудобно устраивался в сгибе моего локтя или плеча, тёплый и угловатый. Иногда я клал ладонь на его спину. Перед тем, как заснуть, он тёрся лицом о моё плечо, или хихикал, или кусал меня. Я неизменно давал ему по голове за вольность, и он прижимался ко мне теснее.

Я как будто гнался за ним и всё время проёбывал погоню, хотя ближе лечь он уже не мог.

 

***

Он часто просил меня рассказать что-нибудь. Между нами снова и снова происходил следующий диалог:

– Ну и о чём ты хочешь услышать?

– Не знаю. Расскажи о своих друзьях. – Луффи всегда смотрел на меня, готовый ловить каждое слово, и теребил своё ухо.

Как правило я рассказывал ему о Сабо. В десятый, сотый раз, снова и снова я впускал Луффи в жизнь этого ребёнка, который так и не вырос. Сабо открывал во мне прекрасного рассказчика, а в Луффи увлечённого слушателя, и мы незаметно проводили часы. А потом я рассказал и о Марко.

 

***

Когда я впервые встретил Марко, у неё были не лучшие времена. Мы все жили трудно, но ей совсем не повезло.

– Merde, – медленно сказал тогда Джонни, и я согласился с ним, хотя о дословном переводе только догадывался. Оперевшись на поребрик, я задумчиво смотрел вниз. Следом за мной поребрик облепила вся моя команда.

Муравейник грохотал тысячей разных звуков, мимо сновали люди, от которых пахло кисло и сильно: потом, едой и алкоголем. То и дело я чувствовал аромат духов, обычно ядрёный. Почему-то бандиты, женщины или мужчины, выливали на себя больше, чем мог выдержать человеческий нос. Убийцы и воры предпочитали ничем не пахнуть, поэтому они больше других не любили спускаться сюда: гости Муравейника собирали на себя все его запахи, и потом воняли волосы, одежда, любые личные вещи. Это была самая цивилизованная из всех преступных точек, здесь даже запретили трахаться за пределами борделя, но заставить эту огромную людскую массу пристойно пахнуть не могло ничто.

Здесь, под землёй, шум стоял постоянно. Люди гоготали, убивали друг друга, демонстрировали оружие на продажу, отмечали победы, торговали добычей и иногда другими людьми. Здесь договаривались о сделках. Сейчас я как раз смотрел на результат такой сделки. Одной из тех, которые проводились без обоюдного согласия.

– Белоусова девка, – констатировал Джонни.

– Белоусова, – согласился я.

«Девка» была избита и привязана к стулу. Там, этажом ниже, располагалась кухня, где готовили мясное, брызгая во все стороны раскалённым маслом. Готовили в Муравейнике открыто, чтобы все могли видеть, кидают ли в их пищу отраву – всё же это была самая честная и безопасная из преступных точек. Но невнимательные здесь всё равно умирали быстро.

Среди пьяниц, снующих поваров в засаленных чёрных рубашках и двух карточных столов кто-то оставил скрученную и хорошенько избитую женщину. Весь мир грохотал вокруг неё, и мне казалось, что она со своей брусничной рубашкой и стеклянно блестевшей слюной на подбородке была застывшим центром этого хаоса. Я удобнее облокотился на поручень.

– Связанная цыпочка, эротический символ кинематогрофа, – сказал Джон, предлагая нам посмеяться, но его не поддержали.

– Грязновато, чтобы я смог на это подрочить, – без улыбки сказал Арнольд, наш взломщик и киноман. Он был лыс, как коленка, а ещё краснолиц; клетчатый балахон скрывал неравномерную полноту его тела.

– Ловят на неё кого-то, – предположил Грог. – Это ж Бессмертная. Её не трогают. Значит, приманка.

– У неё на лице вырезан знак принадлежности, – сказал я. – Кто-то пометил. Свои так не делают.

– И верно, – разочарованно протянул Джон. Он любил, когда ловили на живца. – Это ж позор на весь преступный мир – позволила себя пометить… ещё и баба… этим не шутят. Да, свои бы даже ради такого дела не стали…

Что помечено – то собственность. Здесь не берут меченую собственность.

– Как думаешь, кто её захапал?

– Здесь другой вопрос, – задумчиво прогудел Грог. – Даже два. Кто смог, и кто осмелился.

– Кто бы это ни был, у него большие проблемы, – улыбнулся я, рассматривая Марко Феникс с крест-накрест рассечённым лицом. – Белоус будет в восторге от его выходки.

Метка значила, что взявший чужое будет мучительно убит, сколько бы времени ни потребовалось на его поиски. Она оставлялась на ценных вещах, которые владелец был вынужден выпустить из виду, наносилась на самое видное место. В обществе убийц, воров и предателей она была законом силы – укравшего помеченное преследовали и убивали, бросая на то и другое все свои ресурсы, и это, наверное, было единственным формальным законом Муравейника. Здесь уважали метку.

Уцепившись за деревянную лестницу, я спустился вниз, прошёл мимо пьяной компании и ухватился за спинку стула. Марко Феникс дёрнула головой, и я подумал, что кто-то долго месил её лицо кулаками.

Два сидевших неподалёку пьяницы подняли на меня совершенно трезвые глаза. Свидетели кражи, но не из команды владельца – иначе уже бы пытались заломить мне руки, чтобы не трогал чужое имущество. Я оскалился им, рывком наклонил стул, повернул – неприятно взвизгнули ножки – и посмотрел на белоусову девку внимательнее. Её голова мотнулась, после чего она с усилием разлепила глаза и посмотрела на меня в ответ.

– Эйс, нехорошо, – пискнул Грог, такой огромный, но всегда писклявый в моменты волнения.

– Да, как-то некрасиво… брать чужое, – сказал Джон. У него дрожал голос.

У Марко были толстые, словно нависающие над глазами веки, губы, разбитые, расплывающиеся вокруг белых зубов, и свёрнутый набок нос. Щёки раскраснелись, как натёртые свёклой. Врезанная в лицо метка была уродливой, и это многое сказало мне о Марко: если лицо попортили, значит, вряд ли запрут в подвале, чтобы трахать, и уже не смогут продать. Не знаю, что вынудило схвативших Марко людей оставить без присмотра свою добычу, но они не собирались делать из неё подстилку.

Я опустил взгляд на её грудь, крупную и мягкую, очевидно голую под рубашкой. Была причина, по которой такие формы не берегли для секса. А ведь Марко была бабой.

Пока я изучал её, она изучала меня. Я снова нашёл её плывущий взгляд.

– Бессмертная, ты слышала? – спросил я. – Ребята тебе не рады.

– Иди в задницу, – различил я её ответ в людском гомоне. Её голос казался невнятным и словно перешибленным – согласные она выговаривала плохо, гласные странно растягивала. Но она говорила со мной мягко, словно я был её вернувшимся после работы муженьком.

– Как некрасиво, – медленно ответил я. – Очисти дорогу, Джонни.

Марко открыла рот, но не сказала ничего. Может быть, она просто была так плоха, что челюсть отвалилась под собственным весом? «Ну, сейчас опять пустит слюну», – подумал я с каким-то неестественным ожесточением, рванул стул ещё ниже, развернул и двинулся прочь. Один из пьяно пошатывавшихся поваров заулюлюкал. Остановившись, чтобы удобнее перехватить спинку, я посмотрел на него – тот смолк и опустил глаза на сжатый в руке стакан. Узнал и меня, и, видимо, её. Я возобновил свой путь и больше ничего не спрашивал у болтавшегося на стуле тела. Ножки стула скрежетали, оставляя едва заметные следы. Вот туша…

– Cazzo di caccare, – наконец сказал Джон и спрыгнул с верхней платформы.

– Когда мы брали тебя переводчиком, ты не говорил, что умеешь только материться, – сказал Грог и полез следом.

– А ты не говорил, что воняешь.

Обогнав меня, Джон выпустил под ноги людям первую дробь. Толпа отхлынула прочь, осыпанная осколками плитки, которая и так от постоянной стрельбы превратилась в хлам. Нам освободили дорогу – я прогулочным шагом двинулся следом за нашим переводчиком.

С людьми Белоуса не связывались, потому что их боялись. С Марко Феникс не связывались ещё до того, как она присоединилась к ним, но это было так давно, что никто уже и не помнил, а кто помнил, помалкивал. Если ты смог справиться с ней и нацарапал у неё на лице свой знак, должен быть готов справляться и с её командой. Эти ребята не шутили.

Если ты украл помеченную Марко Феникс, будь готов справляться и с разозлёнными белоусовцами, и с теми, кто решил поиграть в рабовладельцев.

– Te spacco il culo, – проворчал Джон и выпустил ещё две пули.

– Почему Бессмертная? – подал голос Кочэта, самый младший, не считая меня, худой расист с длинным, как у борзой, лицом и ямочкой на подбородке, которая была похожа на запятую. Он старался держаться поближе к Грогу, а тот шёл размеренно и степенно, как будто ему принадлежал весь Муравейник. – Почему её так называют?

– Говорят, она играла в русскую рулетку и пережила пятьдесят партий подряд, – добродушно прогудел Грог.

– Говорят, она пережила сто, – со смехом добавил Джон. – Я думаю, это невозможно. Мухлевала, ведьма.

– А что ж её партнёры тогда мёрли, как мухи?

– Хорошо мухлевала, – сказал Иван, последний из нас, щербатый снайпер, почти никогда не подававший голос и вообще старавшийся не выделяться.

– Она их просто перестреляла, вот и мёрли. Не было никакой русской рулетки, легенда это всё.

– Но почему тогда её так называют?

Я тащил за собой стул, и гибко обтекавшая нас толпа то замолкала, то разражалась особенно громким гамом, чтобы потом стихнуть снова. Они все смотрели на Марко. Я не беспокоился особо о её репутации. Она была испорчена в секунду, когда нож прикоснулся к лицу Марко, и, уверен, весь Муравейник знал о том, что произошло, ещё до того, как девку бросили у всех на виду.

Единственный раз кто-то преградил мне дорогу. Я остановился.

– Ваша вещичка? – спросил я, потом наклонился к женщине и сдержанно добавил: – Ваш хозяин?

Они оба не ответили мне, Джон выпустил ещё пулю, человек метнулся в сторону, и мы продолжили путь.

 

***

О ней ходили впечатляющие слухи. Хотя не то чтобы она была машиной-убийцей, думаю, она была обычной женщиной, с навыками, которые помогли ей заработать славу в криминальном мире. Кроме того, она была первой женщиной на моём пути, которая заставила меня остановиться.

Я сел перед ней на одно колено, потому что она больше не могла поворачивать или поднимать голову, и высокомерно рассматривал её изуродованное лицо. Мне было семнадцать лет, и я был чертовски смущён.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, мальчик? – спросила Марко, рассматривая меня большими сонными глазами. – Такой маленький, и такая взрослая команда.

Я хотел послать её к чёрту, но не был уверен, как должно посылать женщин.

У неё были крутые бёдра, пятьдесят выигранных партий в русскую рулетку, и она была из команды Белоуса. И от неё сладко пахло. Всё в ней ошеломило меня: бесформенный рот, одежда как с фестиваля, внимательные знающие глаза.

– Мы не можем спасать каждую связанную бабу, босс, – сказал Иван и задымил трубкой. Смотрел он на меня плутовато.

– Что ты сделал, чтобы такие взрослые дяди тебя слушались? Отсосал каждому из них? – спросила Марко. Грог засмеялся, Джон отвернулся и защёлкал пистолетом. Они все были напряжены и смотрели на неё с неприязнью. Я поднялся с пола.

– Знаешь, на что похоже лицо после одного маленького взрыва? – спросил я с угрозой. – На сочащийся гранат, весь в белых прожилках. Это может быть очень больно.

Я не знаю, зачем я остановился и притащил меченую бабу в этот заброшенный сортир, но я точно знаю, почему сказал ей это. Не то чтобы я когда-либо так плоско и бессмысленно угрожал, мне вообще не хотелось ей этого говорить.

Но ведь что-то я должен был сказать?

Она долго молчала, а потом с безрадостным смехом плюнула на пол. Попала она себе на колено.

– Не могу поверить, – сказала она, – что кто-то способен выдать свой самый большой страх в первые десять секунд после того, как открыл рот. Сколько лет тебя преследовало это лицо, мальчик?

Я холодно посмотрел на неё, чувствуя одновременно, как ложка этого холода влилась куда-то в моё нутро.

– Своими собственными кошмарами ты никого не запугаешь. – Она начала шептать, как будто устала говорить громко, только пялилась на меня всё так же – с неприязнью и вызовом. – Сожги моё лицо, тогда и посмотрим, как это больно.

Я сбросил оцепенение, хмыкнул; закончивший чистить пистолет Джон подошёл ко мне и кинул на крышку унитаза ключи.

– Сам поведёшь тачку, – сказал он и вернулся в свой угол. Я посмотрел Джону вслед, прямо на тянущийся по его затылку пробор – косой, от виска.

– Без проблем, Джонни, – сказал я.

– У нас куча проблем. У нас ёбаная куча проблем. Русский прав, мы не можем позволить себе подбирать всех, на кого у вас встаёт, босс. _Не_ её.

Я пропустил это мимо ушей, потому что Джонни пришёл ко мне, когда я подорвал итальянский клуб «для своих». Мы пожали руки на фоне взрыва. Я искренне верил, что мог позволить себе и не такое, и только поэтому я так нравился Джонни.

– Преувеличиваешь, засранец, – сказал я, не сдержав тепла. – И следи за языком.

Джонни обмяк и примирительно ощерился – мы были хорошими друзьями, в конце концов, а ещё я был его боссом. Всё так же щерясь, он ткнул в Марко пальцем:

– Ёбаная куча проблем.

– Неужто. – Я снова повернулся к Марко. Рядом с ней я чувствовал себя необъяснимо, абсурдно взбудораженным. – Если развязать ей руки, она позаботится обо всех, кто по недоразумению смог привязать её к этой рухляди. Если то, что мы о ней слышали, правда, конечно. Или нет? – Это был вопрос уже к ней.

И вдруг случилось то, чего я не ждал: её грязное опухшее лицо отразило выражение моего, словно какое-то заколдованное зеркало. Мы не были знакомы, но мы как будто нашли что-то общее, и в её глазах появился блеск, который всегда мне нравился в людях. Так иногда блестели глаза у тех, кто уже был заперт в подожжённом мною доме и кому больше нечего было терять, а ещё иногда у совершенно двинувшихся людей. 

– Чтобы в моих способностях сомневался какой-то девственник, – сказала она мягко себе под нос.

В ту же секунду я возненавидел её всей душой. Но это была странная, хорошая ненависть.

 

***

Мне не пришлось участвовать в её дальнейшей судьбе. Слышал, неделю спустя её «хозяин» утонул в красивой итальянской реке Дора-Бальтеа. Мне нравится думать, что это сделала Марко лично – после того, как оказалась отвязана от стула, и после того, как вспорола мне живот ключами от нашей тачки, конечно. Я не держал зла на Марко, но я о ней не забыл. В следующий раз я увидел её год спустя в широкополой лиловой шляпе, всю обвешанную этническими побрякушками и в широким мужском поясе. Она заставила меня остановиться и тогда.

Увидев меня, она улыбнулась, прикоснулась к краю шляпы и развязно двинула почти невидимой бровью.

«Ненавижу», – подумал я и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

 

***

При свете дня мы двигались вперёд. Луффи вопил и носился по дорогам с Усоппом, когда мы останавливались, Нами рисовала что-то в блокноте, Санджи пропадал во второсортных забегаловках, встречавшихся по дороге, Зоро пропадал там же. Робин исчезала из виду. Чоппер предпочитал бегать то за одним, то за другим «пациентом». А в какой-то момент они перестали ходить отдельно друг от друга, и я видел их всех то в баре, то на холме, то бродящими по очередному мелкому городку. Луффи был в центре, махал руками, вытирал со лба пот и хохотал. Он делал что-то с каждым из них, рисовал, жрал сладкое, дрался, и во всём был одинаково неловок, как и одинаково вдохновлён. Казалось, они обожали его всё сильнее.

Наступил момент, когда впервые за сутки он заговорил со мной только ночью, в кровати, так трудно ему было от них отойти.

– Нами такое отчебучила, – сказал он возбуждённо, словно продолжая не окончившийся разговор. Он упал на задницу рядом, так, что кровать чуть не провалилась под ним, и попытался показать левой рукой масштаб случившегося. – Она углём на стене…

– Я видел, – сказал я, переворачиваясь на спину и фыркая в ладонь, которой пытался стереть с лица сон.

– Так она там ещё подписала: «Фюрт – лузеры, Герта…»

Я вытянул руку, ухватил его за затылок и дёрнул на себя. Он без сопротивления упал рядом, лбом ударившись о мой бок.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал я и снова закрыл глаза. Какое-то время он лежал мирно, но потом зашевелился, и я посильнее сжал пальцы.

– Мы со вчерашнего дня не виделись, – сказал он тихо, с беспокойством, как будто упустил что-то важное.

– Я всё время видел тебя. Так что всё в порядке.

Он всё ещё хмурился; я не удержался и хмыкнул.

– Думаешь? – спросил он.

– Живи своей жизнью и не морочь голову, – ответил я, наконец разлепив веки. Он встретил мой недовольный взгляд с такой хмурой рожей, что хоть стреляйся. – Я не придаток к тебе, ты не придаток ко мне. Наслаждайся своими днями, пока жопа не слиплась.

– Что думаешь про мою команду? – спросил он, внезапно светлея лицом.

– Балбесы, – сказал я, – мне нравятся. А теперь спи.

И он попытался сделать именно это.

 

***

– Нами хочет изучать карты, – сказал Луффи однажды ночью, ворвавшись в мою (свою) комнату. Я оторвался от чтения и поднял голову. – Я куплю ей книг. Только доберёмся до следующего городка.

– Ты же решил тратить деньги на своё образование, – сказал я, не чтобы разочаровать его в его затее, но чтобы напомнить о его собственных желаниях. Если он дал слово, что деньги уйдут на его образование, так и будет. Поэтому чтобы позволить Нами учиться, её образование должно стать и его. Он не разочаровал меня:

– Я знаю. Я тоже буду про карты зубрить. – И он и шаркнул подошвой одного кроссовка по другому.

Я отложил книгу, скрестил ноги и упёрся ладонями в колени, чтобы выглядеть повнушительнее. Я даже наклонился вперёд. И сверкнул глазами, конечно.

– Что же вы будете изучать? Географию? Искусство навигации? Что за специфика у предмета, в который ты решил окунуться, а?

– Я не знаю, – сказал Луффи. Он с силой сомкнул носки кроссовок, покачался взад-вперёд, как приклеенный к полу болванчик, и потом широко махнул правой ногой. – Ей нужны карты, старые и новые, какие-то книги, я не запомнил, но много книг, девять или десять. Знаешь, Эйс, она их нюхает, когда в руки берёт. – Он состроил рожицу, как будто поведение Нами смешило его и немного удивляло. – Каждую книгу.

Я хмыкнул и откинулся назад, привалился спиной к стене, без спешки положил руку на спинку кровати. Я не смеялся над привычкой Нами, которая, как и любой способ общения с тем, что тебе нравится в этом мире, не была объектом для смеха. В отличие от веры Луффи в свои силы учить навигацию.

– Вот как, нюхает?

– Это значит, она любит их, – сказал Луффи и улыбнулся.

– Это так. – Я посмотрел на собственную книгу, лежавшую открытой в складках одеяла. – Нюхать книги – полдела. Ты решил учить то, что будет учить Нами.

– Да, – ответил Луффи.

– Ты не любишь читать.

– А то, что я не пойму, Нами будет мне рассказывать!

Он потёр нос указательным пальцем и подмигнул мне, после чего вылетел из каюты. Я остался внутри, глядя туда, где только что была его алая рубашка.

 

***

– Робин хочет книгу на мёртвом языке, – сказал он, сунув голову в мою комнату через час, когда за окном стало совсем темно. Глаза у него были круглые от восторга.

– Решишь осчастливить всю команду, придётся осчастливливаться вместе с ними. – Я подмигнул ему так же, как недавно он мне.

– Моя команда будет делать то, что хочет, – ответил он, повиснув на двери, – и я дам им это.

– Если ты спонсируешь своё образование, а не их радости, пусть каждый из них тратит полтора часа в день, чтобы рассказать тебе о своём предмете. – Я потянулся за пачкой сигарет, встряхнул. – Полтора часа – это время лекции в университете.

– Ага, – сказал Луффи.

– Кто-нибудь что-нибудь ещё хочет?

Какое-то время мой брат думал.

– Зоро хочет ром, – сказал он наконец.

– Пусть займёт у Нами, – хмыкнул я, и голова Луффи исчезла.

 

***

Спустя неделю мы добрались до моря и не смогли охватить его руками, так его было много; Робин развела руки в стороны первой – она потягивалась. Луффи крикнул: смотри, какое большое! Развёл руки тоже, пытаясь обнять воду от края до края. Санджи засмеялся, встал рядом с ним и попытал счастья. У него вышло лучше.

– Расстроил капитана, – хмыкнул Зоро, подошёл, застыл за плечом своего вечного соперника.

– Ну извини, – сказал Санджи и посмотрел на него через плечо, серьёзный, но со смеющимися морщинками у глаз.

Позже Луффи нашёл меня, скрестил руки на груди, дёрнул подбородком в сторону.

– Я бы хотел быть резиновым суперчеловеком, – сказал он.

– Бесполезная суперспособность, – ответил я и выкинул мимо урны упаковку мороженого. – Зачем?

– Чтобы обнять море, – улыбнулся мне Луффи.

Ему отчаянно не хватало рук.

 

***

Я получил часть денег, когда мы прибыли в портовый городок. Мне отдал их Кочэта, всё ещё выглядевший, как мальчик, только ямочка на подбородке, похожая на запятую, стала резче, темнее. Когда-то он ушёл из моей команды – мы присоединились к Белоусу, и это стало крестом на нашем с Кочэтой сотрудничестве. Но только официально. Я знал, что он жил в порту, и я доверял Кочэте, а он доверял мне. Он был интересным человеком, потому что искренне ненавидел людей: негров, азиатов, гомиков, трансвеститов… как и белых, молодых парней традиционной ориентации, которые во всём были похожи на него. Потому что он ненавидел всех. И не было ничего честнее, проще и откровеннее этой ненависти – она была настолько всеобъемлющей, что, казалось, за ней ничего не могло скрываться, и я невольно доверял этому маленькому человеку, так горько возненавидевшему весь мир. Часть моих денег была у него, и он хранил её беспрекословно. Не знаю, ненавидел он меня больше или меньше остальных, но что бы это ни было, это удерживало его рядом со мной очень долго.

При встрече он кивнул мне и отдал сумку с нарисованным на ней солнцем.

– Как живёшь, Кочэта? – спросил я, не давая ему сразу раствориться в толпе. Он посмотрел сквозь меня и потянул воздух своим огромным носом.

– Как всегда, Эйс, – сказал он. – Мир не меняется.

И он ушёл, оставляя меня моей суетливой жизни. Я перекинул ремень сумки через шею и двинулся к своим.

Это был типичный портовый городок, каких много. В любом необычном месте – слишком маленьком или слишком большом, или слишком заметном – не смогли бы жить и работать все те далеко не обычные люди, которые здесь были на каждом шагу. Это знание грело меня как трефовая дама, которую я припрятал в рукаве и готовился достать в напряжённый момент, чтобы поразить своих спутников. Впрочем, они чуяли, что город не был таким же, как многие другие: только Усопп, Чоппер и Луффи мгновенно доверились его ужасающе посредственному облику.

– Эй, ребята, – сказал я, когда нашёл их, – слышал, ваш капитан каждому пообещал подарок?

– Абсолютно верно, – сказал Брук, улыбаясь мне и галантно поправляя пиджак.

– Здесь есть базар, о котором местные не знают.

– Да не может такого быть, – фыркнул Санджи, забирая у Нами из рук обёртку из-под шоколадки, складывая и убирая в карман брюк. – Местные знают о своём доме больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо узнает.

– А это заколдованное место, – сказал я и подмигнул ему.

– Ха. Не перестаёшь удивлять.

– Пусть каждый из вас найдёт то, что ему нужно. Чтобы вы могли двигаться в своём путешествии дальше… подготовленными.

И с широкой улыбкой я повёл их туда, где мог бы раздать им деньги без свидетелей. А потом я повёл их на базар.

Этот базар – знаменитый среди одних и совершенно безвестный среди других – назывался Солёным. Он пах специями и морем.

Далеко вперёд вдоль дороги здесь раскинулись низкие домики и прилавки под холщовыми навесами, и над всем этим морским ветром несло чистый, сильный запах. От дерева к дереву, от столба к чьему-нибудь стулу тянулись верёвки с флажками: так же, я знал, делали в Индии. Люди здесь не голосили, как в других подобных местах. Многие ходили, как тени, среди прилавков, и следом за ними тащились бездомные собаки, а те из посетителей базара, кто говорил, старались делать это негромко, и их речь сливалась в сплошной ласковый поток слов, который омывал нас со всех сторон. В солнечных лучах всё это напоминало немую иллюстрацию к детской сказке, таким нереальным всё было, так звеняще пахло. Здесь можно было найти разные лица, от тонких и бледных немцев до шепчущих друг другу что-то австралиек – несколько лет назад мой снайпер назвал это место «Немецкой слободой». Я до сих пор не удосужился разузнать, что он имел в виду.

В первый раз, когда я пришёл сюда, это место показалось мне неправильным. Нездорово как-то, когда на базаре не стоит гомона, шума и драки, когда в нём нет толкотни и когда места и воздуха слишком много. Но чем дальше мы уходили, тем больше было людей, домиков и прилавков, тем громче и увереннее были голоса. Первым пятном нового мира стал бордель, дом, расплескавшийся среди других тёмными багровыми красками, порвавший собой приличную, почти стерильную солнечную простоту базара. Мы прошли мимо и словно шагнули в новый мир – между нами и старым миром прочертила линию пока что тихая, далёкая музыка, которая, однако, уже сейчас настойчиво толкалась в грудь звуками барабанов и скрипки. В обрамлении низких ударов скрипка скользила, звучала, казалась мне тёмной и нагой.

Воздух стал гуще, а запах глубже. Сменились товары, которые люди выкладывали на столы. Сменились даже столы – теперь они были дубовыми, крепкими, изрезанными, как будто на них шинковали мясо. Здесь были редкие вещи, не осталось кухонной утвари и старых ковров. Книги стали толще, картины откровеннее, ткани были привезены из-за границы, а декоративное оружие уступило место настоящему. Базар расцветал чёрным, красным и синим, и над всем этим гудел несущийся с моря ветер.

Теперь люди кричали. Их было много, ужасающе много, кричали то и дело попадавшиеся в клетках животные, пространство вокруг двигалось, вибрировало и хохотало. И мы ходили, оглушённые, трогая ткани, вдыхая запах дешёвой еды и сока с измельчённой апельсиновой цедрой, гоняясь за каждым ярким пятном, сначала чтобы просто рассмотреть его ближе, не дать исчезнуть этому ускользающему обещанию нового, стоящего, а потом... потом мои спутники стали смелее – они подходили, спрашивали и трогали то, что привлекало их. Полагаю, скоро они должны были начать торговаться.

В какой-то момент Брук остановился перед складом, у которого словно отрезали половину: у него не было одной стены, и товар открывался миру во всей красе. Брук сделал несколько шагов вперёд и взял в руки старинный, истёртый, сверкающий в полумраке саксофон.

Луффи застыл, словно споткнулся, перед насекомыми, нанизанными на булавки. Там были мохнатые бабочки, жуки, на чьих крыльях рассыпался стальной блеск, даже огромный изломанный в десяти местах богомол. Нами прошла мимо, заворожённая чем-то, и несколько секунд спустя исчезла в ворохе цветного тряпья, сложенного на двух столах в три пышные кучи. Робин без спешки, с тёплой улыбкой последовала за Нами. Чоппер старался держаться меня, и я подошёл к прилавку со сладостями. Там пахло нежно, словно крыша прилавка была устлана кремом; на квадратных тарелках мокро блестели медовые, морковно-оранжевые или фисташковые, насквозь пропитанные чем-то шарики. Чоппер широко открыл глаза, и мы с ним выбрали себе по восемь штук каждый.

Этот мир был огромен, и он поглотил нас в один присест.

 

***

Я почувствовал её взгляд, когда остался один. Как будто что-то острое чиркнуло меня по затылку – я не обернулся, но положил на место футляр с табачными листами. Минуту я рассматривал его и ждал, когда она подойдёт сама, но она не спешила приблизиться ко мне. Я улыбнулся и предложил продавцу отдать мне эти табачные листья в половину цены.

Когда мы с ним расстались (весьма полюбовно), я наконец обернулся и направился к сиреневому пятну, застывшему в движущейся толпе. Впрочем, оно исчезло так же быстро, как появилось у меня перед глазами, словно позволить мне увидеть себя было ошибкой. Я кивнул, закрыл глаза и потянул носом воздух. Следующие десять минут я делал небольшой круг почёта от лавки к лавке и ловил чувство чужого взгляда. В какой-то момент я решил, что подошёл достаточно близко, но вокруг всё ещё не было ни одного знакомого лица.

– Эй, Марко, – крикнул я, подбрасывая футляр и звучно перехватывая его в полёте, – ты что ли флиртуешь со мной?

Со смехом я пошёл туда, где было дурно от запахов фруктов, и купил манго. Это всегда работало. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как это сработало ещё раз.

– Э, смотри-ка, – раздался звонкий, резкий голос поверх однородного гомона толпы, – Давай сюда свой подарок!

Я обернулся. В метре от меня раскинулся канал, грязный, с плывущими по нему листьями. На другом берегу Марко стояла у самой воды.

– Этот? – Я подошёл к воде тоже, покачивая манго на ладони. – Иди и возьми его.

– Ты весь такт растерял, пока мы не виделись? Принесёшь сам, – сказала она, щуря выцветшие глаза и улыбаясь, да так сильно, что шрам на её лице натянулся.

– Ты ни с кем не перепутала меня, птичка? – Я покачался из стороны в сторону, хорошенько замахнулся фруктом. – Лови своё счастье.

– Обожди, – сказала она, подняла руку. Между нами дрожал на ветру и плыл без единого звука водный рисунок, как в страшной сказке. Я смотрел на Марко, и всё глупее, всё шире улыбался. – А твой брат неплохо сориентировался на базаре. Мне нравится его вкус.

– Он всё-таки купил одноколёсный велосипед.

– Да, – ответила Марко. Она пошла вдоль канала, и я двинулся тоже. – Они ищут редкие кулинарные ингредиенты, скрипку, меч, книги и клоунский колпак. Я кое-что из этого для них присмотрела.

– Целый день нами любовалась, а? – спросил я, глядя, как она наступает на горсть камешков и поворачивается на пятке – наверное, под чёрной сандалией захрустело. – Да иди, чёрт возьми, сюда, я хочу поздороваться с тобой как следует! Марко!

– У меня остались кое-какие дела, – сказала она. – Придётся немного подождать.

– Какие дела? Я же пришёл. – Я улыбнулся ей во все тридцать два зуба.

– Ты самовлюблённый ребёнок.

– Засранка, – ответил я.

– Мальчишка, – сказала она тем тоном, за который её хотелось убить ещё в первую нашу встречу. Я сделал шаг вперёд, и она отпрыгнула назад, словно нас не разделяла вода. Марко обогнула обмотанный флажками столб, остановилась, положила на него ладонь.

– Ты боишься, что я раздавлю тебя в объятьях?

– Прецеденты были… обнимаешься ты бесстыдно, – сказала она. – Эй, Эйс, встретимся в лавке с красным быком.

– Марко, – крикнул я ей вслед, и радость преобразила мой голос, сделала как будто гуще.

– Поспеши, Эйс, – рассмеялась Марко, – я нашла твоему брату приключение.

 

***

У этой лавки была самая яркая на южную часть базара вывеска, она запомнилась мне сразу. Никакого названия, ни единого слова, только карикатурное изображение красного быка. Внутри продавались музыкальные инструменты, из тех редких, которые больше похожи на пыточные устройства.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал я, отдышавшись. Рот мой скрутило в шальной улыбке. Продавец читал газету, иногда прикасался верхней губой к кончику носа; на меня он обратил внимание далеко не сразу.

– Здравствуйте, молодой человек, – наконец сказал он. – Хотите добавить музыки в свою жизнь?

– Не знаю, – сказал я, осматриваясь. – Думаете, стоит?

– Это никогда не лишнее. Вам нужен музыкальный инструмент? А может, кому-то из ваших друзей нужен, если вы ещё не решились? – Он погладил седую бородку, встряхнул газету. – Смотрите. Если не найдёте ничего, я подскажу.

Мне был не нужен музыкальный инструмент. Хотя Брук искал лучшую в мире скрипку, искал долго и беспощадно, но видит бог, ему попадались развалюхи или версии для школьного хора. Пока Марко не пришла… Я осмотрелся, и среди всего этого пыточного добра увидел одну, лежащую на пустой полке скрипку. Может быть, стоило?

– И что, эта хорошая? – спросил я, приблизившись к ней. Когда продавец не ответил, я поднял её, честно говоря, не понимая, как я должен её оценить. Она была красивая и лёгкая, легче много оружия, которое я держал в руках. Стоило, конечно, привести сюда Брука, сразу после того, как мы с Марко встретимся.

Я провёл по боку скрипки большим пальцем и перевернул её. С обратной стороны на ней был вырезан знак принадлежности, который использовали в Муравейнике.

Секунду спустя моя голова взорвалась болью. Что бы это ни было, оно вышибло из меня сознание, как будто меня ударили каменной колонной.

 

***

– Командир. – Неласковая, истёртая мозолями ладонь легла на мою щёку. Боль вспухла и расколола мою голову пополам, но не заставила открыть глаза. – Эй, командир.

Что-то, похожее на неловкий поцелуй, тронуло мои губы. А вот это заставило – я приказал себе смотреть, и враз моё лицо показалось мне сплошной залепленной маской, а глаза – сделанными в ней прорезями. Я увидел Марко, облокотившуюся на ручку стула, к которому меня привязали. Поймав мой взгляд, Марко прищурилась и откусила кусочек манго. Мои губы были влажными от сока, и в секунду, как понял это, я стиснул рот в линию.

– Посмотрите на него, – сказала Марко, – интересно, как низко опускается этот румянец. Эй, ребята!

– Тише, девочка, – прогудел выплывший из-за её плеча силуэт. Грог. – Не шуми. Я немного перестарался.

– Зачем так буйствовал?

– Просто он расчувствовался, – шёпотом сказал некто третий, и я мотнул головой, концентрируя зрение.

Они все собрались вокруг меня в плотный круг, наклонившись, говоря очень тихо, как любящая семья говорила бы рядом со страдающим от похмелья отцом – или сыном. Иван покачал головой и улыбнулся, сжимая в зубах трубку.

– Рад видеть, командир, – сказал он.

– У меня теперь есть армейская кличка? – спросил я, как сквозь вату, и опустил голову. Стул, старьё, почти антиквариат. Руки привязаны к подлокотникам. А вокруг… Мы были в пустой комнате с двумя выходами и одной-единственной лампочкой, висящей под потолком на проводе. Здесь пахло подсолнечным маслом, да так, словно им натирали пол.

– Мы тут посмотрели на твоего брата, – сказал Грог, – у него это принято. Ну, решили, что нам тоже можно парочку званий разобрать. – Я вспомнил один из первых разговоров с Марко о Белоусе: «Отец? Вы его отцом называете? Какой-то грёбаный сериал, а не банда». – Дитя на каждом углу кричит, что они пираты. Мы наконец-то поняли, как называется то, чем мы всё это время занимались. Ты теперь командир.

– С этим осторожнее, Грог, – сказала Марко. – Он наш пленный.

Они все замолчали. Я каждому заглянул в лицо и остановился на Джонни, ничего до сих пор не сказавшем. К нему я и обратился.

– Эй, Джонни, – позвал я, – какого дьявола я привязан к стулу?

– А ты что думаешь, Эйс? – пробубнил он.

Ну, это было легко.

– Я хорош в цепях, – сказал я хрипло и повёл плечами. Тот засмеялся и поднял голову, и я увидел новые горькие складки у его рта. Краем глаза я заметил, как ухмыльнулась Марко и как шрам на её лице причудливо изменил форму.

– Ты сам просил об этом. – Марко подбоченилась, сунула руки в карманы.

– Только в паре мокрых снов, – сказал я, – но не помню, чтобы я об этом рассказывал.

– Чёртов идиот, – хохотнул Джонни и со всей силы хлопнул меня по плечу. Я наклонился в сторону, морщась и собирая рассыпавшиеся мысли. – Ладно, ладно. Ты ещё не в себе. Понял, не трогаю.

– Ты сказал, что твоему брату нужно встряхнуться, – сказала Марко. – Настоящее приключение. Они ищут тебя уже шесть часов.

– Чего? – простонал я.

– Мы оставили им след. Они уже работают, как команда, аж искры летят.

– То есть, вы похитили меня, – сказал я почти раздельно. – Чтобы Луффи со своей командой меня спас. Вашу мать.

– Формально мы захватили тебя в плен на полном основании, – сказал Иван. Глаза у него смеялись. – Ты взял помеченное нами имущество.

– Метка действует только в Муравейнике.

– Допустим, не только.

– Ладно, – протянул я. – Развяжите меня, подождём, когда они до меня доберутся, пройдя все препятствия, какие вы будете им чинить.

– Так дела не делаются, – сказал Грог и с великой осторожностью пару раз опустил ладонь на мою голову. – Если приключение настоящее, ты должен быть настоящим пленником.

Я обхватил подлокотники и качнулся на ножках стула. Потом застыл – на минуту в комнате стало тихо. «Как же я скучал по ним, долбоёбам», – подумал я со злостью и нежностью. Они мялись вокруг и только смотрели на меня, и все до единого улыбались, как слабоумные. Я ответил им тем же.

– Значит, – начал я, – всё серьёзно. Я у вас в плену на полном серьёзе.

– Думаешь, мы тут с тобой в игры играем? – спросил Джонни и сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы посмотреть на всех нас одним долгим взглядом. – Ребята, блядь… может, отпразднуем?! Мы этого мудака годами не видели. Только тише. Не шумите, парню несладко.

– Тебе тоже нальём, не волнуйся, – сказал мне Грог и направился к двери. Я следил за ним. Когда он вышел, а Марко отвернулась, я оттолкнулся ногами, снова покачнулся на стуле и застыл на одной ножке. А потом сделал так, чтобы она подломилась.

Под моим весом стул разломался на части, и я почувствовал, как по спине волной катится ноющая боль. «Он выбрался!» – взревел Джонни, тут же забыв о намерении сохранять тишину, и все они бросились на меня – они навалились сверху, с хохотом хватая меня за ноги и руки, барахтаясь со мной и скорее мешая друг другу, чем помогая. Они пытались снова меня повязать. Кому-то я заехал по носу, кого-то пнул в колено. Меня дёрнуло назад и вверх – вернулся Грог. Я рванул из его хватки, и снова груда тел взорвалась хохотом, в котором потонул мой собственный смех. Кто-то стиснул мои руки, и я слитным движением перевернулся, выбрался из-под остальных. Мы с Марко одновременно встали на ноги. Я пошатнулся и согнул колени, привычно втёк в боевую стойку, сделал шаг. Марко облизнула разбитую губу и ухмыльнулась с яростным счастьем, двинулась мимо меня в сторону – мы рисовали круг.

– Сделай его, девочка! – взревел Грог, и я отметил, как они рассыпались в стороны, наблюдая, не вмешиваясь, но голося на все лады.

– Марко, Мар-ко, – проскандировал Джонни.

– Если пленный плохо себя ведёт, – сказала она низко, – с ним не делятся выпивкой. А когда придёт твой братец, она уже кончится.

– Я сбегу от вас раньше, – ответил я и впился в неё взглядом.

– Даже не подыграешь?

– Ты же сказала, что мы играем в это по-настоящему. Удержи меня.

Она сделала ещё один шаг и расслабилась, выпрямилась. Края её рубашки качнулись, как полы заморского кафтана. Она открылась мне.

– Дверь прямо за мной, – сказала она мягко. – Если решишься ударить меня.

Она даже развела руки, словно звала меня с ней обняться. Я фыркнул и шагнул вперёд, чтобы… ладно, не было никакой трудности в драках. Но Марко была женщиной. И у меня с ней всегда были трудности.

Под рёв людей, от которого у меня голова загудела, как чан, по которому ударили палкой, мы с Марко сцепились. Она была жилистая, твёрдая, по-мужскому сильно пахла, но когда она оттолкнула меня, я всё равно позволил ей сделать это – с облегчением. Это стоило мне быстрого, короткого удара ногой в челюсть, и я снова выключился.

 

***

Когда я пришёл в себя, я сидел _в кресле_. Его, видимо, притащили с базара. Чёрное, как ночь, и мягкое, как королевское ложе… и всё для меня. Руки у меня были за спиной, на этот раз в наручниках.

Не было никого, только Марко сидела рядом и ножом чистила яблоко.

– Эй, Марко, – позвал я, снова закрывая глаза и сползая вниз. Она хмыкнула.

– Меня можно бить, Эйс, – ответила она. – Я попала туда, где я есть, не пожимая людям руки и не раздавая цветы. – Я молчал, пока гудение в голове не стало глуше.

– Мне это известно, – сказал я наконец и презрительно зашипел. Этот разговор я не хотел даже начинать.

– Ты чёртов джентльмен.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

– Какие ужасные слова ты говоришь.

– Я очень скучал.

Скрип, с которым нож отделял шкурку от яблока, прекратился. Потом Марко опять хмыкнула и продолжила. Через минуту я услышал, как она ест яблоко – кусает так, что мне и смотреть не надо было, чтобы видеть, как у неё рот становится мокрым от сока, а у края скуса на секунду образовывается сладкая пена. Если бы меня не тошнило, рот бы уже наполнился слюной.

– Наш командир слишком вежливый мальчик, – сказала Марко, когда закончила.

– Поверь, я могу драться с тобой, – ухмыльнулся я.

– Нет, не можешь.

– Вот как.

– Ты до сих пор думаешь, что моё девичье тело – священный храм. Как будто ты не видел, на что оно похоже.

– Это тебя бесит? – спросил я сквозь мутноту.

– Это… интересно, – сказала она, и я услышал, как она опускает голову, улыбается себе под нос.

Я знал, что у неё были иссечённые бёдра, как будто по ним когда-то хорошенько прошлись кнутом. Что спина, там, где знак Белоуса, была вся перетянута жгутами шрамов, а на правом плече навсегда осталась россыпь тёмных следов; я знал, что Марко сворачивали челюсть хотя бы раз в месяц. И что на животе и на внутренней стороне бёдер у неё были толстые белые рубцы. Ничего из этого она не скрывала.

– Наверное, в бикини ты ужасна, – сказал я и наконец открыл глаза.

– Ты флиртуешь со мной? – спросила Марко.

– Да, – ответил я просто. – Я флиртую с тобой с семнадцати лет. С первого раза, как увидел.

– Ты ещё маленький для меня. – Она широко ухмыльнулась и ногой отпихнула пакет с яблочной шкуркой.

– Не заставляй меня всё-таки тебя бить.

– Ух ты, спустя столько лет ты научился угрожать мне?

– Я с этого начал.

– Это было не по-настоящему. У тебя голос дрогнул.

– Я был юн.

Мы замолчали, рассматривая друг друга. Марко досталась табуретка, и рядом с моим креслом выглядело это нелепо.

– Твой брат, – сказала Марко медленно. – Он болен.

– Все мы больны, – ответил я.

– Он харкает кровью.

Я напрягся.

– Их доктор с ними?

– Мальчик с оленьими глазами? Неотступно. – Она сцепила пальцы в замок и покачала у себя между колен, бросила взгляд на дверь. – Я сказала ребятам работать в щадящем режиме, чтобы никого не покалечить, если твой брат решит брать это место штурмом.

– Никто не стал бы брать это место штурмом, – сказал я, внимательно рассматривая её.

– После одноколёсного велосипеда я уверена в обратном.

Я хохотнул.

– Может быть, он купил его для меня?

– Ты и одноколёсный велосипед в моей голове не сочетаетесь так же, как твоё лицо и щетина, – сказала Марко. – Ты же всегда будешь молодым и красивым, а, Эйс?

– Ты флиртуешь со мной? – спросил я, и теперь рассмеялись мы оба.

 

***

Десять минут спустя пришёл Джонни.

– Они поняли, где мы, – сказал он весело. – Все настроились. Что у зеленоголового в гитарном чехле?

– Пара самурайских мечей, – сказал я, развалившись в кресле насколько мог – со скрученным руками и ногами-то. Я давно задавался вопросом о чехле Зоро – не думаю, что там была гитара, да и огнестрельное оружие вряд ли, не из тех Зоро был ребят. Я давно решил, что там он носил охапку восточного холодного оружия, или вроде того. Хотя я так и не узнал его тайну.

– Серьёзно?

– Узнаешь, расскажешь мне. Меня это тоже мучает.

– Ладно, – хмыкнул Джонни.

– Принеси фруктов. И позови ребят, – сказала Марко, потирая затылок. Джонни кивнул и вышел. Мы с Марко посмотрели друг на друга. – Знаешь, хочу сказать: вечно ты подкидываешь нам задачки. Мы в твоей версии вроде парка аттракционов. Филиал ёбаных чудес. Я-то уже забыла это чувство.

– Без меня ты бы только и делала, что зарабатывала деньги, и уже бы сидела посреди собственного острова, как самый скучающий из всех наркобаронов.

– Боже мой, как же мне тебя по-хорошему сплавить твоим ребятам, Эйс. Мне тебя невыносимо слушать.

– Не волнуйся, мамочка, скоро они придут и отнимут меня у вас.

– Не отнимут, – сказала она и пальцем потёрла коленку.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что на самом деле это невозможно, и ты это знаешь. И твой брат это знает.

– Как-то им придётся справиться с ситуацией.

– Никак. Это ребёнок и семь туристов, которые решили поиграть в пиратов. В реальной ситуации они могут только прийти и умереть.

Мы помолчали. Я взглянул на жёсткий изогнутый провод, с которого, как огромная капля, свисала лампочка. По потолку ползла муха.

– Ты знаешь, кто мы и кто они такие. У них и войти в это здание шанса нет, если мы не позволим. Поэтому в книжках героям даётся суперсила, Эйс. Как допущение. Чтобы они делали невозможное, справедливость вершили, били плохих парней. Суперсила, вот что твоему брату нужно, или опыт, за который он заплатил годами и шрамами, или нанятые за большие деньги профессионалы. Не эта кучка людей. Им остаётся прийти сюда и сделать всё, что они могут, а так как они ничего не могут, весь их выбор – это всего лишь приходить или не приходить. Если они придут, для них всё закончится. Варьируется только хлам, который они купят на базаре, чтобы попытаться с нами справиться.

– Это приключение, которое ты придумала? – спросил я и попытался удобнее устроить руки у себя за спиной.

– У меня других нет.

– Чего мы тогда ждём?

– Если твой брат не дурак, он всё прекрасно понимает. Я жду, чтобы он пришёл сюда умереть. Покуришь?

Я утвердительно замычал. Марко достала сигарету, зажгла и протянула мне. Я обхватил её губами.

– Не обожгись, – сказала Марко.

– Смешно, – ответил я уголком рта и расслабился.

 

***

До нас добрались четверо. Видимо, Марко не хотела, чтобы они здесь толпились. Когда они вошли, Джонни ткнул дуло пистолета Зоро в затылок, Грог взял на мушку Усоппа. Кроме Зоро ни у кого из пришедших не было оружия – видимо, ребята пополнили им арсенал Белоуса. Чоппер тоже был здесь. Хорошо. Марко проследила, чтобы доктор оставался рядом с Луффи вплоть до последнего этапа.

Луффи тяжело дышал. Я посмотрел ему прямо на сломанный нос.

Марко всё ещё сидела рядом со мной на табурете, безоружная, широко расставившая ноги. Она докуривала мою сигарету. Её лицо ничего не выражало – она рассматривала новоприбывших и молчала. Она не спешила. Такой я видел её только во время работы.

Наконец она докурила, выбросила сигарету в пакет с очистками и показала несколько слов на языке жестов.

– Здорово, что дошли, – перевёл Джонни. Из его голоса ушли истеричные захлёбывающиеся нотки, свойственные подростку больше, чем взрослому мужчине, он говорил ровно и мягко, будто читал детям сказку. Работа преображала его, как ничто другое.

Луффи мотнул головой, вцепился в Марко взглядом, словно хотел проткнуть её им насквозь. Она потёрла ладонью затылок, с удовольствием размяла шею. Потом она скосила глаза на Зоро и улыбнулась уголком рта. Подняла руки. Она говорила на языке жестов рублеными, сильными движениями, без размаха. Её слова были короткими, как удары.

– Ты, – сказал Джонни и немного надавил Зоро на затылок. – Отдай пистолет ему. Пусть он в меня целится. – Марко кивнула на Чоппера. Линия челюсти Зоро стала твёрже. Он не пошевелился. – Я же не прошу совсем не целиться в меня, правда?

Долго он не делал ничего, но в конце концов, когда тишины стало слишком много, подошёл к Чопперу и вложил ему в руку пистолет.

– Ты должен будешь… – Он замолчал, хмуро глядя, как Чоппер сереет, поднимая пистолет одним движением, будто прыгает в воду. Дуло закачалось вверх-вниз. Джонни не подошёл к Зоро снова – держал его на прицеле с расстояния в несколько шагов. С людьми вроде Зоро лучше не вступать в близкий контакт, когда речь идёт о драке.

Марко повернулась к Чопперу и показала ему несколько фраз.

– Не стреляй без лишней нужды. Мне известно волшебное слово, – сказал Джонни. – Как произнесу его, любая пуля, которая попадёт в мою голову, закончит в его голове. – Она положила ладонь на подлокотник моего кресла. – Поэтому хорошенько взвесь выстрел, который решишь сделать.

– Какое слово может быть у немой? – протянул Зоро. – Да ты и не успеешь использовать его, женщина.

Она улыбнулась.

– Конечно, успею, – перевёл Джонни.

Любой громкий звук стал бы толчком к началу боевых действий. Я знал – если бы не это, Марко бы уже продырявила кому-нибудь из пришедших плечо. Она любила делать всё по-настоящему. Но у них ещё оставалось оружие, и Марко не хотела убирать из уравнения эту переменную. Может, так ей говорило её своеобразное чувство равновесия. Она знала, что люди, у которых не осталось ни единого шанса, даже самого призрачного, способны на вещи, на которые неспособны те, у кого осталась хотя бы одна пушка. По иронии их последнее оружие лишало их единственного возможного преимущества – настоящего отчаянья.

Марко прижала палец к подбородку, показала на Луффи, повела рукой справа налево.

– Зачем ты пришёл? – спросил Джонни.

Луффи не шевелился. Я увидел, что он с силой трёт большим пальцем указательный – моим жестом. У меня пересохло в горле.

– Я пришёл забрать его, – хрипло сказал Луффи.

– Так забери, разве я тебе мешаю?

– Нет. – Луффи дёрнул головой. – Мне нужны ключи от наручников.

Марко что-то прогудела. Ей нравились на голову больные мальчики, всегда, и Луффи подавал надежды.

– Я брошу тебе их, – озвучил Джонни её слова. – Ты должен поймать их с первого раза.

И Марко достала из кармана штанов связку – брелок и маленькая металлическая пластина ключа. Марко была на моей памяти единственным человеком, которому ни разу не пришлось переменить наручники. В нашем деле их легко пускали в расход, но она свои не то берегла, не то так вышло случайно. Мне было смешно. Повесить брелок на ключи от наручников – это как дать имя живущей в твоей комнате мухе. Марко бросила Луффи связку.

Он поймал её в мокрый гуляющий кулак. Марко показала несколько слов.

– Можешь снять их, – перевёл Джонни. – Не урони ключи.

Луффи кивнул и пошёл ко мне, потянул меня за плечо. Мне пришлось сесть на колени и повернуться к нему спиной, чтобы он мог сделать задуманное. Луффи сел тоже, попытался вставить ключи, и я услышал, как они выпали у него из рук. Я повернул голову. На лбу у Луффи дрогнула капля пота; несколько секунд он ошалело и сосредоточенно ждал не то пулю, не то грома небес, но ничего не произошло. Марко сидела на своей табуретке в той же расслабленной позе, смотрела на моего брата и улыбалась. То, что он ошибся, доставляло ей удовольствие. То, что, немного подождав, он поднял ключи и с упрямым видом попытался снова, доставляло ей удовольствия ещё больше.

Чоппер смотрел на Марко огромными глазами. Когда Луффи уронил ключи, дуло пистолета перестало болтаться туда-сюда: Чоппер стал бел, как лист бумаги, и теперь целился Марко точно в голову, вспышка ужаса парадоксально прогнала из его тела дрожь. Я знал, что Зоро бы выстрелил в ту же секунду, как послышалось тихое «звяк». Чоппер был выдержаннее и, может быть, самую малость умнее. По крайней мере, он нашёл в себе силы выждать пару лишних секунд. Марко бы иначе объяснила это. Уверен, она бы сказала: «Врачи дали клятву спасать жизни, не отнимать. А вот парень с таким чехлом дважды думать не станет».

Луффи справился, и я провёл ладонью по запястью правой руки, посмотрел на него.

– Хочешь развязать ноги? – спросил Джонни.

– Да, – ответил Луффи.

– Не справишься за полминуты, вы отсюда не уйдёте.

У него не получилось. Само собой – такие узлы не завязывались, чтобы быть развязанными.

Некоторое время спустя Луффи бросил своё занятие, встал с пола, да таким рваным движением, что будь мои ребята попроще и будь всё по-настоящему, кого-нибудь бы уже пристрелили. Луффи на такие вещи было, кажется, насрать. Под взглядом Марко он подошёл к пакету с яблочными очистками, порылся в нём, достал нож и вернулся ко мне. Это было прекрасным решением. Только он всё равно возился, и возился, и возился. Когда его время вышло, впрочем, ничего не произошло. Он дышал, никуда не спешил и пилил верёвку, как пилил бы доску. И плевать ему было на время.

Чем больше он нарушал указаний Марко, тем больше нравился ей. Она должна была вышибить ему мозги уже дважды; такие неуклюжие, но старательные дети не доходили до Марко, с ними кончали ещё на уровне простых бандитов и карманников. Луффи был здесь зрелищем редким. Он оказался совершенно никчёмным в том, чем Марко занималась каждый день, и ещё очень любил своего брата. Чем больше он старался и чем хуже справлялся, тем теплее Марко улыбалась ему. Может, в глубине души она делила мир на людей её толка и людей обычных, которые ходят в магазины и играют с дедушками в шашки, и бегают по улицам, не думая ни о чём. Луффи был пришельцем из мира, от которого она давно отказалась, и он был ребёнком, и моим братом, и он заявился сюда сам. Так Марко, как и многие другие, нашла в нём нечто только для себя, что ей было в нём до нелепого приятно.

Наконец Луффи закончил пилить верёвку.

– Ключи брось обратно, – озвучил Джонни очередную фразу Марко. – И уж в этот раз не урони.

Луффи посмотрел на неё хмуро, протянул руку и позволил ключам грохнуться об пол.

У него было прекрасное чувство фарса.

– Мы пойдём, – сказал он.

Я покрепче сжал рот и закусил губы, чтобы не дай бог не ухмыльнуться, это было бы уже слишком. Чоппер потёр ногой пол и опустил пистолет, потому что пистолет был слишком тяжёлым для него.

– Не стреляйте, пожалуйста, – сказал он и дал себе несколько секунд передышки. Потом поднял руки снова. – Спасибо.

Никто ничего не говорил; Марко только смотрела и ждала.

– Ладно. – Луффи встал, вытер о штаны мокрые ладони. Встал и я. Потом он бросил взгляд на открытую дверь, качающего пистолетом Чоппера, Грога, и не двинулся с места. – Эй, тётенька… – Марко кивнула. – Пароход «Париж», который стоит в этом порту. Мне сказали, что им владеет женщина, и что я её узнаю. Это ты?

Она подняла брови, поставила ноги на пятки и покачалась вперёд-назад. Если бы она не молчала, она бы наверняка издала этот странный ойкающий звук, который всегда сопровождал удивление и удовольствие. И, наверное, всё остальное тоже. Это было самое бессистемное и бессмысленное слово, какое я только встречал. Марко подняла руки.

– Я имею к нему определённое отношение.

– Я хочу его, – сказал Луффи, и Грог ухнул, впервые изменив образу молчаливого великана. Марко нахмурилась и улыбнулась одновременно. И сделала движение рукой у головы.

– Ёп твою мать, – сказал Джонни.

– Это неточный перевод, – прогудел Грог, потому что он пёкся о репутации Марко больше, чем сама Марко когда-либо пеклась.

– Ладно, громадина, заткнись. – Джонни мотнул головой. Лицо у него стало вытянутым, почти как у Кочэты. Он взял себя в руки как только снова начал переводить: – А оставишь нам вот этого в обмен на пароход? – Марко махнула на меня рукой.

– Нет. Я лучше ваш пароход куплю, – сказал Луффи.

– Извини, он не на продажу, – ответил Джонни. – Катитесь, пока целы. – Это он добавил от себя.

– Хорошо, я не буду его покупать. – Луффи не казался расстроенным таким поворотом событий. – Я его выменяю.

– Катись, пока цел, – повторил Джонни, но Луффи сделал шаг к Марко. Она наблюдала за ним, перестав покачивать висящими между колен руками.

– Я выменяю его у вас, – твёрдо сказал Луффи.

– И на что менять будешь? – сказал Джонни.

– А чего ты хочешь?

Марко улыбнулась, рассматривая его.

– А что у тебя есть, мальчик-шляпа? – спросила она низким, густым голосом.

Луффи дёрнулся. Пистолет Чоппера снова закачался вверх-вниз.

– Ты же Марко, – сказал Луффи с усилием.

– Сядь. – Она постучала ногтём указательного пальца по ножке табурета и кивнула на пол перед собой. Луффи посмотрел себе под ноги и сел. Теперь он по-новому разглядывал её, и я увидел в выражении его лица гнев и оттенок зарождающегося восторга – как будто Луффи был перед суперзвездой Голливуда. В двенадцать лет меня почти пугал пиетет, с которым он относился к тем, кого считал моими друзьями. Этот трепет был мне глубоко непонятен и чужд. Но сейчас это была Марко. Я и не думал, что Луффи когда-нибудь увидит её. «И что она будет выпендриваться перед ним, как девчонка», – добавил я про себя. Марко потёрла ладони, наклонилась вперёд. – Я тебя слушаю, – сказала она наконец.

– Здорово, что ты не немая, – ляпнул Луффи. Очевидно, первое, что пришло ему в голову.

– Я могла бы быть. Прецеденты были.

– Ха, и что пошло не так?

– Мои гости оказались умнее, чем выглядели. Они решили, что язык женщине может для многого пригодиться, – улыбнулась она. – А чтобы она не болтала и не делала глупостей, достаточно очистить её рот от зубов.

– Так это ненастоящие зубы? – Луффи казался обескураженным. Он впился в неё взглядом.

– Они могли бы быть ненастоящими, – ответила Марко.

– И что пошло не так?

– Полагаю, всё. – Она наклонила голову набок, подпёрла щёку рукой и с новым интересом оглядела Луффи. Они долго молчали. Удивительно, но пистолеты всё ещё не были опущены, несмотря на очевидно дружественный тон разговора. Я не вмешивался. Может быть, по той же причине, по которой стояли на месте без движения и без единого слова ребята – когда двое играют в шахматы или в другую игру на пару, очень некрасиво сшибать им фигуры и мешать партии. Даже если сменился стиль игры.

– Так зачем тебе мой пароход? – Марко соединила руки в замок. Луффи долго молчал.

– Он нам нужен. Очень нужен.

– Неужели.

– Мы с ним дальше сможем двигаться.

– Я думала, у вас есть ноги, – сказала Марко, и Луффи тоже сцепил руки в замок, фыркнул:

– Этого недостаточно.

– С чего вдруг?

– Здесь море. Ног недостаточно.

– Говоришь так, словно берег – это край мира. А вы наконец нашли его, и хотите отправиться дальше.

– Ну да. – Луффи заулыбался. Марко заулыбалась тоже.

– Очень наивно, – сказала она, – но красиво. Пароход я тебе не дам.

– Он мне нужен, – повторил Луффи, и голос у него дёрнулся, словно вильнул вверх. Марко кивнула.

– Не так уж он тебе и нужен, как ты думаешь, мальчик-шляпа.

– Он _нужен_ мне, – сказал он с нажимом. Потом он наклонился вперёд, упираясь руками в колени и грозно скалясь, в той манере, какую я поостерёгся бы позволять себе в отношении Бессмертной. – Больше всего остального. Очень сильно.

– И насколько сильно ты хочешь его? – спросила Марко. Она прикрыла глаза; левой рукой она без спешки поглаживала колено.

На этот раз Луффи молчал очень долго. В какой-то момент пауза стала неприличной, потом – неловкой и тревожной. Он заговорил только когда в этой паузе всё как будто закаменело.

– Нами хочет много солнца, – сказал он негромко. – Чтобы от света кожу пекло, было тепло, ясно и всё цветное. Санджи хочет редких рыб, множество редких рыб, таких, о каких в кулинарных книгах нельзя прочитать, по крайней мере, в наших книгах. Робин хочет туда, где ещё не была, и где почти никто не был уже давно, а от тех, кто был давно-давно, остались следы, много следов, которые можно прочесть, хотя я не знаю, как это, прочесть следы, но она знает, и этого достаточно. А Усопп когда-то спросил Эйса, почему арбалет лучше пушек, ведь сейчас все с пушками ходят, а он в арбалеты влюблён, и… и Эйс однажды рассказал мне, что пуля застревает в мешке с песком, а арбалетный болт пробивает два мешка и застревает в третьем, но Усоппу он ответил: арбалеты лучше, потому что они _крутые!_ И Усопп так засиял! Он хочет туда, где редкое дерево, где он мог бы сделать себе свой, уникальный! Зоро хочет найти старого мастера оружия, самого клёвого и сильного, чтобы тот его научил… всему. А Брук хочет чудо-скрипку, и солнце, и рыбу, и старинную фигню, и редкое дерево, и мастера оружия, и он столько всего хочет! Как и Чоппер, Чоппер тоже! Мы выберем место. Найдём нужный маршрут, где будет это всё, и поплывём, потому что на пароходе мы сможем приплыть куда угодно.

Марко расцепила руки и тоже упёрлась в колени ладонями. Наклонилась к нему немного ближе.

– Я вижу, – сказала она. – Но мой пароход не продаётся.

– У меня хватит денег, я могу…

– Я знаю, сколько у тебя денег. – Марко кивнула на меня: – Это же его деньги? Их мало.

– Почему? – спросил Луффи сипло, стиснув складки на штанах изо всех сил. Марко хмыкнула и расслабилась, закинула ногу на ногу.

– Ты понимаешь, во сколько мне обойдётся этот пароход? – спросила она. – «Париж» – элемент, который ты вынешь из основания пирамиды. Это значит несколько неудавшихся сделок и откладывающийся перевоз груза. Это волна слухов, которую мне придётся подчищать, и внимание, которое придётся от тебя увести. Но главное, конечно, это время, которое ты у меня отнимешь. Нам тоже недостаточно ног. – Она хмыкнула опять, втянула в рот верхнюю губу и сложила на груди руки. – Я так понимаю, кроме парохода тебе нужна и пачка документов, которая позволит вам проплыть везде, где только можно… в пределах моих возможностей, конечно. Тебе ведь нужен пиратский пароход на ходу, а не первая попавшаяся лодка.

Луффи сглотнул и неловко дёрнул головой.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он.

Марко поджала губы. Она коротко посмотрела на меня, потом провела по голове рукой и выпустила весь воздух.

– Пожалуйста, говоришь? – Так её голос звучал, когда она злилась – или делала вид, что злилась. – Ты знаешь, о чём просишь?

– Он не на продажу, тогда я не буду его покупать, – сказал Луффи твёрдо. – Я могу его выиграть.

Грог снова ухнул где-то на заднем плане. Марко не сдержала привычный, «ойкающий» звук, который то и дело разбавлял её речь.

– Неужто?

– Я у Эйса выиграл его машину. Я у него пять раз подряд выиграл. – Как будто ему было надо предупредить Марко о своей невероятной удачливости. Она засмеялась.

– Новичок удачлив только первые пять раз, – сказала она, словно в свою очередь сочла нужным сделать ему встречное предупреждение. Пара благородных пиратов…

– У меня нет карт, – сказал Луффи и облизнул губы.

– Ты знаешь, во что я обычно играю?

– Чего?

– Я спросила, тебе известно, во что я играю?

Он округлил глаза и застыл, рассматривая её, как маленький совёнок. Она прогудела нечто одобрительное, словно поощряя его говорить.

– Без понятия, – сказал он.

– В русскую рулетку. Если мой партнёр проиграл, я стреляю ему в голову. – Она повернулась к Чопперу и улыбнулась ему, а потом кивнула, протянула руку. Когда он не подошёл – не понял, чего она хочет – она махнула рукой, позвала к себе. Его лицо вытянулось, и Марко закаменела – я не видел, но знал, что она подарила ему один из тех взглядов, которыми пугала меня в семнадцать лет. Мне казалось, этим взглядом она снимала с меня кожу. В нём растворялось всё её женское, мирное, дружеское. Так она смотрела на тех, кого ей приходилось пытать. Словно они были вещью, кухонной утварью, которую ей не составит труда погнуть, если это потребуется. Чоппер дёрнулся и подошёл. Она взяла его пистолет. – Тебе в самом деле нужен пароход? – спросила она у Луффи, без труда вскрывая пистолет, рассматривая его содержимое.

Луффи промолчал. Он смотрел, как она выдёргивает обойму, взвешивает в руке, вставляет обратно.

– Ты не слышал про рулетку, да?

– Не слышал. Дурацкая игра. Зачем люди в неё играют?

– Иногда человек это делает, если дурак или если ищет нечто большее. Он слаб, и ему кажется, что цена ниже, чем его жизнь, вселенную не устроит. Так что он что-то ищет, и хочет заплатить. Или он отчаянный идиот. – Она опустила пистолет себе на колено и остановила на Луффи взгляд, и долго смотрела – словно искала в нём что-то. Больше он не ответил ей ничего, только смотрел в ответ. И я не знаю, что они в друг друге смогли рассмотреть. Минуту спустя (только в книгах минута занимает не больше одного слова, никто не знает, как это долго, пока не проведёт минуту в молчании) Марко поставила пистолет на предохранитель и положила на пол между собой и Луффи. – Как-нибудь потом развлечёмся, – пробормотала она. – Крутану его, на ком дуло остановится, тот проиграл. В этом городке людям нравится так играть.

– Если я проиграю, ты меня выстрелишь? – спросил Луффи.

Марко потянула носом воздух, наклонилась, покачивая ногой.

– Ты отдашь мне деньги, – сказала она. – Всё то, что Эйс для тебя заработал. Ты отдашь мне все вещи, которые вы купили на эти деньги, и отдашь мне машину, на которой ты приехал сюда. Всё, что останется после, ты отдашь мне тоже, и оставишь на себе и своих людях только одежду.

– Если я выиграю? – спросил Луффи.

– Если ты выиграешь, я отдам тебе пароход.

Он заулыбался. Для него всё перечисленное была плёвая цена. Но ребята из его команды застыли, как набор кукол. В отличие от него, они понимали, что это значило. Их деньги были их мечтой, их возможностями и их открытой дорогой вперёд, их вещи были подспорьем в этом путешествии, потому что как бы праздно на первый взгляд Луффи с ними ни шатался по базару, они выбирали то, что было необходимо им для самой безумной эскапады в их жизни. Всё, что оставалось у них для перемещения, это их машины. Без них они застрянут в этом порту с кучей тряпья и чёрными от туберкулёза лёгкими. Без еды и без единого шанса двинуться дальше. Они променяют санаторий на порт, и в попытке заработать новые деньги они потеряют время, которого у них почти не осталось. Но Луффи было плевать. Он никогда не владел по-настоящему всем тем, что я дал ему. Это были деньги, заработанные мной за годы работы, к которой он не имел отношения; он ставил на кон такие вещи с лёгкостью, которая позже дорого ему обходилась.

– Здорово, – сказал он. – Играем.

Марко дала ему немного времени. Чтобы он почувствовал вес принятого решения. Судя по его виду, он не воспользовался возможностью.

Тогда Марко крутанула пистолет указательным пальцем, и Луффи задержал дыхание. Его ждал его «Париж».

 

***

Обе команды смогли познакомиться друг с другом только после, тридцать минут спустя. Мы стояли на улице; один за другим из здания выходили друзья Луффи.

Луффи ждал остальных, осматриваясь вокруг. В какой-то момент он остановил взгляд на Иване – тот был в жёлтой футболке с надписью «Color wolf», в свободных штанах и с тонкой линией усов, которую никогда не допускал на своём лице раньше. Он окинул Луффи взглядом, потом без спешки подошёл к нему.

– Значит, это маленький Портгас? – спросил он, шевеля крупными губами и щурясь.

– Нет, – улыбнулся мой брат, а потом протянул ему руку. – Монки Д. Луффи.

Иван сжал его ладонь пухлыми и сухими, как бумага, пальцами и сел на корточки, так, чтобы Луффи смотрел на него сверху вниз.

– Я вижу, – сказал он. – Знаешь, чем раннеанглийское «brethren» отличалось от простого «brothers»?

– Нет, – ответил Луффи. Он как будто смотрел сквозь Ивана, с нечитаемым лицом, чистым от любых эмоций. Когда он смотрел так, в следующую секунду он мог сунуть палец в нос, позвать собеседника в свою команду или послать его к дьяволу. Что-то происходило между ними двумя – они узнавали друг друга, убийца и ребёнок, потрёпанный морской дьявол и самопровозглашённый капитан. У них было одинаково острое чутьё на людей.

– Братья по духу, без кровного родства. – Иван кивнул и отпустил руку Луффи. – Хочешь знать слово для этого на японском?

Какое-то время Луффи смотрел на него, потом кивнул в ответ; Иван поманил его пальцем, после чего сказал что-то на ухо. Тут же лицо Луффи дрогнуло и расцвело улыбкой, как будто он узнал прекрасный, завораживающий секрет.

– Эй, ребята! – позвала Нами и пробежала мимо, перечеркнула собой картину, на которой я сосредоточил внимание. Я повернулся на голос: следом за ней шла Робин в чёрной ковбойской шляпе, непроницаемая, как никогда. Стоявший в метре от меня Джонни посмотрел на неё и с силой захватил в горсть нижнюю часть лица.

– Bizarre déité, brune comme les nuits, – сказал он тихо, впервые на моей памяти говоря на неродном ему языке хоть что-то кроме мата. – Au parfum mélangé de musc et de havane…

– Oeuvre de quelque obi, le Faust de la savane, – ответила ему Робин с тёплой улыбкой, – Sorcière au flanc d'ébène, enfant des noirs minuits.

От глаз Джонни залучились, заструились морщинки – он улыбался. Робин прошла мимо и присоединилась к Луффи, а сам Джонни приблизился ко мне.

– Мадонна, – сказал он. – Я бы отдал свою паршивую душонку, чтобы с ней пройтись под луной.

– Я смотрю, ты поработал над своим произношением, Джонни, – сказал я. Он словно споткнулся; обернулся ко мне. Я встретил его взгляд и полез за сигаретой.

– Ты смеёшься надо мной, – ответил он. – Пошёл ты к чёрту, козёл.

– Поговорим, когда перестанешь оставлять за собой след из обрюхаченных девок.

– То девки. Это другое.

Я сжал зубами сигарету и наклонился к нему:

– Не порти женщин из команды моего брата. Лучше погуляй с Иваном, выпейте кофе.

– С пидором? – Джонни скис и отвернулся, чтобы сплюнуть себе под ноги.

– Он поучит тебя благородству, – сказал я, хлопнул его по плечу, а потом добавил: – И нежности к своим партнёром.

– Захлопнись, – ответил мне Джонни, – я же ему оторву нахер…

Он смолк, не договорив – мимо снова пошла Нико Робин. На него она даже не посмотрела. Я кивнул её удаляющейся спине, подумав, что умная женщина не посмотрит на Джонни во второй раз, особенно когда тот пялится на неё в ответ. Потому что когда Джонни пялится на тебя – это дурной знак.

– Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с Санджи, – сказал я и снова хлопнул по плечу своего друга. – Ты ему понравишься.

– Есть какой-то подвох? – спросил он.

– Разумеется. – Я от души ухмыльнулся.

Луффи остановился на полпути обратно в здание – он бросил взгляд на свою команду поверх плеча.

– Где вы оставили машины? – спросил он.

– Да в общем-то… недалеко, – ответил Санджи после недолгой паузы. – У отеля «Бубен». А что?

– Это теперь их машины, – сказал Луффи. – Как и деньги. И то, что мы купили на базаре, тоже.

Тут же все смолкли, как один, посмотрели на него. В наступившей тишине он развернулся и вошёл в здание.

Их машины не имели к нему никакого отношения. Деньги, которые он дал им, тоже ему больше не принадлежали, и вещи, которые они на них купили, но всё же он распорядился всем, и я не услышал ни одного возражения – его команда застыла, у них изменились лица, они не понимали, что произошло, но они не поспорили. Впервые я увидел, как это работает. У Луффи было право капитана. Они признавали это право, и не было ничего более страшного, более изумительного, чем семь взрослых сознательных людей, которые в двадцатом веке подчинились ветреному больному ребёнку. Возможно, мои собственные ребята устроили бы чёртов бунт.

Люди Луффи не сказали ни слова.

Они пережили услышанное за пару десятков секунд и двинулись за ним следом, потемневшие лицами, мрачные, как от голода. Моя команда выждала какое-то время и тоже пошла.

 

***

Машины растворились быстрее, чем деньги: были тут же пущены в дело на местном рынке. Вещи не вернулись на прилавки – отправились на другой континент по совсем другой цене. На какой-то момент я решил, что полную сумму Марко вернёт мне, иногда в ней проскальзывала эта благородная жилка, но сейчас Марко была настроена скорее игриво, чем благородно. Все эти деньги, полагаю, решили для неё пару проблем, хотя люди Белоуса никогда не были обделены финансовой поддержкой.

Как Марко и сказала, Луффи и его команде осталась только их одежда.

Мы все надолго задерживались в этом порту.

 

***

До тех пор, пока Луффи со своими людьми не нашли решение вставшей перед ними проблемы, они остановились у Марко. Она дала им комнаты в своём огромном, вечно пустом ресторане. Здесь команда Белоуса отдыхала, когда не работала. Обычно здесь останавливалась только часть команды, решала вопросы, встававшие перед Белоусом, и отплывала, чтобы присоединиться к остальным. Сейчас их было немного, и они с лёгкостью приняли девять гостей.

– Ладно, ладно, играем, – со смехом сказала Марко и карандашом начала чиркать в своём блокноте.

– Ладно, – сказал Арнольд-киноман. – Это произведение… этот автор… много писал про захоронения заживо.

– Я понял, – сказал Джонни, – это Эдгар По.

– Гоголь, – подал голос Иван и глотнул кофе из чашки с огромным зелёным облаком на боку.

– Нет, ребята, вы чего, – улыбнулся Арнольд смущённо, потёр лысину, – это же Шекспир.

– Да ты совсем конченый, – сказал Джонни. – У Шекспира подавно не было этого дерьма.

– Чего не играешь, Эйс? – Марко вытерла руку об колено, испачкав его в чернилах, покачала ногой и скосила на меня глаза. – Разучился? 

– Да, Эйс. Стух. Мы-то ладно, но неужели наш пироман совсем не соскучился по нашей красавице? Сыграл бы с ней, – сказал Грог, опускаясь на стульчик, который тут же скрылся под его необъятным задом. – Стыдно! Ты посмотри на неё. Какая стать, какие глазищи!

– Я бы ей засадил, – привычно сказал Джонни, и его лицо, всегда сочное от побоев, расплылось в улыбке.

– Да, – сказала Марко, возвращаясь к своей тетради. – Я бы тебе тоже засадила.

– Джонни, хочешь хуём по лбу? – спросил Арнольд, подняв на своего друга воспалённые глаза. – А то уже на своих бросаешься.

– Я просто хочу осесть, – сказал Джонни и взял в руки пистолет, чтобы в очередной раз почистить любимую игрушку – это успокаивало его. – Хочу остепениться. Семью.

– Да ты извращенец, – развеселился Грог.

– Дай подержать, – услышал я голос Луффи и сбросил с себя отрешённость. Мой брат сидел на полу и смотрел на Джонни, покачиваясь взад и вперёд. Джонни перестал чистить пистолет и поднял на Луффи остекленевший взгляд.

– Это? – спросил он и прокрутил пистолет на указательном пальце.

– Ага, это, – ответил Луффи.

Джонни не давал своё оружие чужим, но сейчас медлил, всё крутил его вокруг пальца, как шериф из старого-доброго вестерна (Джонни хотел быть ковбоем, но мне нравилось злить его, и иначе, чем шерифом, его здесь не называли). Полумрак комнаты сделал слишком рано появившиеся на его лице морщины голодными, резкими. Он пялился на Луффи, и Луффи пялился в ответ, готовый, кажется, делать это бесконечно.

– Иди сюда, – сказал Джонни наконец и щёлкнул по полу каблуком. Луффи поднялся слитным движением и подошёл, плюхнулся рядом с Джонни, разглядывая его снизу вверх. – Слыхал, ты тут учишься всему. Ну так смотри. Это «Ле Франсэ», новейший, ошизеннейший «Ле Франсэ». – Каждое слово Джонни проговаривал с уникальным акцентом, который коверкал почти до неузнаваемости его речь и который исчез лишь однажды, когда Нико Робин решила осчастливить Джонни случайным знакомством. – Свободные затворы, не отводятся рукой назад, поэтому рифления нет… э, да ты ни черта не понял? А ну-ка смотри. – Он откинул ствол, и Луффи впился взглядом в патронник. – У него нет предохранителей, потому что ударно-спусковой механизм самовзводный. Эта модель… красавец… калибра семь и шестьдесят пять миллиметров… Чтобы вынуть магазин, вот эти выступы сначала слегка вперёд, потом вниз. Всё ясно?

Луффи взял пистолет, изящный, с надписью «Manufrance» и слившимися буквами «М» и «F» в сверкающем круге.

– Я хочу такой, – сказал Луффи и покачал «Ле Франсэ» в руке.

– Да ты нарвёшься, – ответил Джонни, после чего отнял у него пистолет. – А я хочу твои труселя изрешетить.

Луффи просиял:

– Меняемся.

– Нет слов, – сказал Джонни и посмотрел на меня. – Забери своё чудовище.

– Ты ему понравился. – Я зевнул и сел поближе к центру круга. – Теперь корми. 

 

***

Когда мы с Марко остались одни, я наконец-то закурил. День был долгий.

– Вы скоро отплываете? – спросил я, выдержав паузу.

– Нужно закончить кое-какие дела, но в целом, да.

Она потянула носом воздух и отошла к окну, упёрлась локтями в подоконник. Пояс у неё на бёдрах был голубой, как небо.

– Отличные ты куришь сигареты, – сказала она, и потом без паузы: – Твой брат снова кашлял.

– Значит, ему стало хуже, – сказал я.

Марко промычала что-то и покосилась на меня. Ей были знакомы симптомы, она догадывалась о причине, по которой все мы сюда приехали. Да и наверняка она знала, откуда я ей звонил. Мой брат не был загадкой для неё, как и вся его команда, хотя бы потому что Марко знала, как выглядит умирающий.

– Бедный ребёнок, – тихо сказала она.

– Он не бедный. – Я пожал плечами.

– Я не о нём.

Я отвёл глаза. Марко была старше меня – и любого из нас – на пятьдесят выстрелов в голову, если не врали. Ей было позволено так говорить.

– Здесь нет бедных детей, – сказал я и вышел из комнаты.

 

***

Луффи сам проиграл всё своё состояние, я был бессилен вернуть ему то, что он отдал Марко. Это было честно, хотя не было правильно. Ничего не было правильно, если это отнимало у Луффи время и возможности. Я задействовал старые связи, перебросился парой слов с местными, приглядел работу на раз. Если спалить пару нор, я добуду мешок с деньгами, которых Луффи хватит на небольшое путешествие. Если я спалю порт, может, я смогу больше. Я взвешивал варианты и выжидал. Луффи ходил к морю и думал. Прошёл всего день; мы оба были напряжены и спокойны, почти не расставались и совсем не разговаривали. Луффи всё думал о чём-то своём, я не отходил от него далеко.

– Тут классно, когда вечер, – сказал он, глядя на море. Солнце почти село и текло в воду, как плавящийся сыр.

Я кивнул, и мы направились обратно, в ресторан Марко. Может быть, завтра мы найдём решение, и Луффи с командой уйдёт в море. Я решил не думать об этом прямо сейчас.

 

***

– Эйс, – позвал меня Луффи полчаса спустя, когда мы устроились в одной из пустевших комнат. Я перевернул страницу. – Поцелуй меня.

Я мгновенно потерял нить происходившего в тексте, но какое-то время ещё смотрел на раскрытую книгу. Проведя по страницам ладонью, я поднял на Луффи глаза. Он смотрел на меня внимательно и с улыбкой.

– Зачем тебе? – спросил я, постукивая по книге костяшками пальцев.

– Я хочу знать.

– Как это?

– Ага.

Мне было трудно сосредоточиться. Отложив книгу на стол, я удобнее сел и оглядел его: в заляпанной рубашке, тощий, с бликами в глазах, которые ничего не оставили от былой сосредоточенности. Он старался выглядеть серьёзным, как будто мы обсуждали завтрашнюю вылазку в соседский двор, где будем воровать яблоки, но эти золотистые блики всё портили – лукаво подрагивали, светились, делали взгляд совсем открытым. Я вдруг подумал о том, как расслабленно Луффи предлагал мне свой первый поцелуй. И какое интересное он выбрал для этого время.

– Я не очень подхожу для этого, Луффи, – сказал я. «Мягко говоря».

– Нет, ты подходишь лучше всех. – Он склонил голову набок, как будто я его забавлял своей глупостью.

– А ты уже всё решил.

– Наверное.

Мы помолчали.

– Отвлечься решил?

– Нет.

– Брехло, – сказал я. Он рассмеялся.

– Я брехло?

– Скажи мне, что я не прав, – ухмыльнулся я.

– Рано или поздно я найду способ уйти в море, – ответил он, глядя мне в глаза – спокойно. Он был спокоен. – День, два дня, я не заставлю долго ждать свою команду. Мне не надо сбегать от этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня.

– И почему сейчас? – спросил я.

– Потому что мы остановились, не идём больше никуда, – ответил он. – И потому что я на тебя посмотрел.

– Извини? – Я сощурился, потёр подбородок большим пальцем.

– Я на тебя посмотрел, – повторил Луффи. – Ты… читал.

– Это нечто новое?

– Нет. – Он улыбнулся с усилием и закрыл глаза. – Поцелуй меня.

Я читал. Вот так просто. Я понятия не имел, что это значило.

Мы помолчали.

– Завтра ты найдёшь способ уйти в море с командой? – Он утвердительно замычал. – Или послезавтра? – Он замычал снова. – А если не найдёшь, я поджарю пару задниц, и мы достанем тебе другой пиратский пароход. – Он фыркнул, как будто мы обсуждали нечто очевидное, и я расслабился. Мы договорились обо всём, и проблема вдруг оказалась исчерпана. – Что ж, ладно, – протянул я и вздохнул. Он повернулся ко мне. – Ты понимаешь, почему я сказал, что не подхожу для этого? – спросил я наконец, переборов себя. Луффи дёрнул ртом и кивнул. – Но всё же я подхожу. – Он снова кивнул. – Ладно. Если хочешь испытать это, не обязательно, чтобы я тебя целовал. Ты сам можешь кого-нибудь поцеловать. Не думал об этом?

Луффи опустил глаза и уставился на своё одеяло. Оно было синее, как аквамарин. Какое-то время Луффи выглядел полностью погрузившимся в свои мысли, но потом повернул голову обратно и отбросил одеяло.

– Честно говоря, не знаю, почему я не подумал об этом раньше, – сказал он и поднялся с кровати. Что-то удержало меня, и я не встал следом, только следил, как он потягивается и снимает свою шляпу. С ней он не расставался даже в постели.

Он подошёл ко мне и, не раздумывая, сел на мои колени. Вот так просто. Глядя на выражение его лица, я вдруг оцепенел. Отчасти мне было понятно, почему он попросил меня. Поцелуи (если уж ему их захотелось) делят с особенными людьми. Есть поцелуи, которые рассказывают самые личные секреты, обещают защиту, говорят о близости. Они не обязательно заканчиваются сексом. Они, наверное, о другом. Такие поцелуи не бывали в моём меню.

Луффи не стал ждать, просто наклонился вперёд и прижался тёплыми губами к моим. Это кончилось быстро, но я обнаружил себя задержавшим дыхание.

– Вот так, – негромко сказал Луффи. Он не спешил слезать, давя на колени тощей задницей, и рассматривал меня, угловатый, бледный, полный уверенной силы. Как будто он, умирающий мальчишка, дал мне знак покровительства. Моей особенности. Какое-то ещё непонятное мне признание, тот самый личный секрет. Он не отводил внимательный взгляд и с задумчивой улыбкой рассматривал моё лицо. – Вот так, Эйс.

Я наклонился вперёд и поцеловал эту улыбку.

Не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, я прикоснулся к его волосам, погладил его по затылку, положил на шею ладонь, удерживая его так, как надо. Я целовал его мягко, медленно, без раздумий пробуя его губы. У него было тощее и острое тело, сожранное болезнью, не сохранившее почти ничего от былой жилистой гибкости, только углы, углы, углы – Луффи теперь был похож на циркуль. Когда он отстранился, всё, что я успел рассмотреть, это ставшие огромными глаза. Потом он набрал побольше воздуха, как будто собирался прыгать в море, и резко наклонился ко мне. «Нет», – подумал я и, стиснув его затылок, отстранил его.

– Не так, – с усмешкой пробормотал я, глядя, как он тяжело выпускает воздух и сглатывает. – Ты не понял.

Он не умел не спеша. Для него было мукой жить в санатории, и сейчас ждать он тоже не собирался. Он собирался мне показать, что теперь всё умеет. У него вечно была какая-то погоня. Я видел у него в глазах эту спешку, состоявшую поровну из страха не успеть и предвкушения победы, и ещё чего-то нового, чего я раньше не видел. – Не так, – повторил я, твёрдо удерживая его затылок, а потом отпустил и провёл мозолистым пальцем по скуле, дальше, по нижней губе, пока не надавил на уголок рта. Луффи сидел на мне жёсткий, негнущийся, как древний идол. Я без спешки приблизился к нему, растягивая каждую секунду, останавливаясь, когда уже почти прикоснулся к его губам. Чем дольше длилось движение, тем больше я чувствовал азарта. – Медленнее, – прошептал я в его приоткрытый рот, чувствуя, как сжимается его рука на моём боку. Я не смог сдержать шальную ухмылку.

Кончиком языка я провёл по его нижней губе. Он вздрогнул, и я предостерегающе сжал свободной рукой его ногу, там, где был рваный карман: не двигайся. Потом я проделал обратный путь, _очень медленно_. Именно так, как хотел. Наклонив голову, я мягко втянул в свой рот его нижнюю губу и слегка сжал. Луффи выдохнул через нос. «Это то, чему ты хочешь научить своего брата? – закричало что-то у меня в голове. – Вот этому ты _учишь_ его? Что ты делаешь?» «Я не знаю», – соврал я себе.

Нет, я прекрасно знал, что я делаю. Я снова запустил пальцы в его волосы, нелепо растрёпанные, и мягко толкнул язык в его рот, прикасаясь к его языку. Я положил на его спину свободную руку – целомудренно, поверх рубашки, чуть ли не лодочкой, словно хотел почувствовать и удержать толкающееся в ладонь тепло. Он издал неопределённый звук; я сжал пальцы в его волосах и почувствовал, как под моей ладонью по его спине побежала мелкая дрожь.

В како¬й-то момент всё закончилось.

Когда Луффи отстранился, я убрал руки и позволил ему выпрямиться. Некоторое время мы глядели друг на друга.

– Ты странно смотришь, – сказал Луффи и ухмыльнулся подрагивающим уголком рта. Он был встрёпан, и его лицо пошло красными пятнами.

– Я на тебя смотрю. – Хмыкнув, я пожал плечами.

– Это потому что я скоро у…

– Научился? – прервал я его спокойно. – Больше учить не нужно?

Он медленно моргнул, рассматривая меня, и я подивился – как такая отрешённость в по-детски больших и по-птичьи мигающих глазах сочеталась с этими красными пятнами, следами волнения, которое как будто вгрызлось в его кожу, вспыхнуло, неравномерное, честное. Подняв руку, я ладонью провёл по его горячей щеке, пытаясь попробовать эти пятна на ощупь. Мне было странно пусто и легко.

– Научился, – просто сказал Луффи, когда я опустил руку. – Больше можно не учить.

– Тогда урок окончен, – сказал я.

Он долго молчал, а потом обхватил моё лицо ладонями. Я фыркнул, поднимая брови. «Он себе плюшевую игрушку нашёл, что ли?»

Луффи наклонился и быстро поцеловал мои губы, раз, другой. Я попытался поймать его взгляд, но он упорно смотрел на мой рот, как будто открывал для себя нечто новое. Я почувствовал, что криво улыбаюсь. По-своему это было забавно. А с другой стороны не очень. Луффи снова наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать меня, крепко и больно. Оторвавшись, он сгорбился и прижал к моей груди ухо.

– Колотится, – сказал он негромко. Я засмеялся: потрясающе.

– А как ты думал? – спросил я и поморщился, когда он попытался устроиться удобнее. – Так должно быть, если поцелуй хороший.

– Эти хорошие, значит? – Ему было на самом деле интересно, для него каждое моё слово было новым, допускающим его в сферу поцелуев всё дальше и дальше открытием.

– Сойдёт, – ответил я спокойно.

– Да?

– Может быть.

– Хочешь меня позлить? – спросил он в тон, сильнее прижимаясь ко мне ухом.

– Да.

Он поднял голову и ухватился за мою рубашку, расстегнул пять верхних пуговиц, потянул ворот в сторону и уставился на мою грудь. Потом он не раздумывал. Я наблюдал, как опускается его тёмная лохматая макушка. Когда он осторожно прижался к моей груди губами, напротив сердца, я запрокинул голову и выдохнул – не сдерживаясь, с шумом и раздувая щёки.

– Как далеко ты хочешь зайти? – ровно спросил я его.

Какое-то время он молчал, словно мой вопрос выбил его из колеи.

– Я не знаю. – У него был голос потерянного щенка.

– Как далеко ты хочешь зайти сегодня? – исправился я, глядя в потолок.

– А что можно? – Не знаю, был ли это первый раз в жизни, когда он действительно спросил разрешения, но точно первый раз, когда он сделал это всерьёз, причём так напряжённо, словно собирался вешаться. Я неловко вернулся в исходное положение, уцепившись рукой за спинку стула и хрустнув шеей. Он отстранился, чтобы я мог как следует на него посмотреть – от души, как на идиота.

– Я не знаю, – передразнил я его. Луффи нахмурился, и мне захотелось расхохотаться. Он на самом деле понятия не имел, что я мог ему разрешить, даже после всех этих лет. Я ухватил его за затылок и, усевшись удобнее, дёрнул на себя, так, что мы стукнулись лбами. Какое-то время я пытался смотреть ему в глаза с такого нелепого расстояния. – Бери всё, что хочешь, – наконец сказал я и запустил руку ему в волосы. – Сколько тебе нужно взять, я дам.

У него были огромные тёмные глаза, немного плывущие из-за близкого расстояния между нами. Я услышал, как он тяжело сглотнул, и наклонил его голову в сторону, так, чтобы он носом скользнул по моей шее, уткнулся в плечо. Прижав его к себе, я начал нас покачивать.

– Что ты пытаешься исследовать? – наконец спросил я спокойно, решив помочь ему и как-нибудь потом разобраться с собой. – Природу своего тела? Секса? Или наших отношений? – Я невесело засмеялся. Он молчал, только сопел в моё плечо. Господи, нужно было спросить это иначе. – Ты хочешь чего-то, или хочешь чего-то _от меня?_ – Он всё ещё молчал, лопатки натянули рубашку, руки опущены. Он понятия не имел, чего хотел, наверное, впервые за свою жизнь. – Господи, – тяжело сказал я, как выругался. Продолжая покачивать его, придерживая за затылок, я спросил себя: «Какого же хера, Эйс?». – Хочешь стейк? – тихо предложил я. Луффи не то засмеялся, не то крякнул. – Тощим идиотам вроде тебя надо больше жрать, – с чувством огрызнулся я и на секунду прижал его теснее свободной рукой, потом подхватил под задницу и встал – со второй попытки. Он послушно обнял меня руками и ногами, всё ещё пряча лицо в сгибе моей шеи.

Зачем-то я сделал круг по комнате.

«Ну хватит», – решил я, подошёл к кровати и сбросил с себя Луффи.

– Дойдёшь, – зло сказал я. – Бар здесь не дальше «Парижа».

Он смотрел на меня нечитаемо, а потом ухмыльнулся, как очнулся – и попытался меня пнуть.

Идиотизм не лечится. Когда это у него получалось по мне попасть?

 

***

Я пришёл к Марко и попытался напиться.

– Не хочешь проводить ужин со своим братом? – спросила она, покосившись на меня, когда я приложился к её бутылке.

– Я не готов, – признался я честно и сделал ещё один глоток.

– У него был приступ? – Я чувствовал внимательный взгляд, как физическое прикосновение. В ответ я только хмыкнул. Прихватив с собой бутылку, я без спешки, с наслаждением развалился в кресле и прижал бутылку к голове. Марко постучала ногтями по столешнице. Очень заразная привычка. Наконец она снова подала голос: – Что он попросил?

– Поцелуй, – сказал я и сделал глоток.

Марко отвела взгляд и кивнула.

– Решил спастись от отчаянья?

– Ему не от чего спасаться. У него нет проблем.

– Я не ослышалась?

– Нет, Марко. Только у меня проблемы с этим дебилом, с тем, что он просрал мои деньги, а его лёгкие похожи на угольки, но это не его проблемы, его, честно говоря, ни хрена не беспокоит.

– Тогда почему ты сейчас здесь?

– Хм?

– Морально готовишься дать ему больше?

Я оторвался от бутылки и посмотрел на Марко.

– А, к этому. – Меня разобрал смех, непривычный, немного рассеянный. – Чего к этому готовиться. Если он захочет секса, я что-нибудь придумаю. Я готовлюсь к тому, из-за чего он вообще просит меня.

Моя подруга с чувством уселась на стул, так, что тот покачнулся на высоких ножках. Ухватившись за край стола, Марко бросила в мою сторону один из тех сонных, нечитаемых взглядов, которые можно было трактовать как угодно.

– Может, он не умрёт?

– Я не верю в это.

– Неужели, – прищурилась Марко, как на солнце. – Чего это?

– Он не верит, и я не верю.

– Ты говорил, что он идиот.

На это я рассмеялся уже в голос. Потом протянул ей бутылку, но Марко, конечно, отказалась.

– Такая брезгливая стала, птичка, – пробормотал я и опустил голову.

– Это нездорово, – заметила она. – Я не о брезгливости.

– Я знаю, о чём ты. – Цыкнув, я наклонился, поставил бутылку на пол и стянул с ног обувь. – Какая теперь к чёрту разница.

– Никакой?

– Пусть делает, что хочет.

– И что ты думаешь обо всём этом? О том, что он хочет. Если он попросит…

– Марко, – устало сказал я и фыркнул, глядя, как она пытается что-то выискивать в моём лице. – Дай мне напиться. Он может захотеть утопить этот порт в крови, на карусель или потрахаться со мной, мне всё равно, но я не хочу думать об этом раньше, чем он попросит.

– Вроде он больной, – сказала Марко, едва не перебив меня, – а как будто ты.

– Вот здорово. – Я почувствовал у себя во рту вкус блаженной, лживой улыбки.

Марко развалилась на своём стуле, довольно похабно, облокотившись на стол локтями и покачивая отведённой в сторону ногой. Ей не шло, но она плевала на это.

– Всё для него сделаешь, – сказала она. – Такой хороший брат.

– Напейся со мной, Марко, – ответил я. – Это сделает тебя приятнее.

Она улыбнулась мне своей яркой бесформенной улыбкой.

– Трудно общаться с человеком, который нравится и не нравится одновременно?

Я засмеялся и сполз к подлокотнику, ладонью пытаясь растереть по затылку головную боль.

– Особенно с женщиной.

– У тебя всегда были трудности с тем, что я женщина.

– Но мне это нравится.

– Бедный ребёнок, – сказала она, – у тебя всегда трудности с тем, что тебе нравится.

 

***

Когда он пришёл в следующий раз, я был готов укачать его на руках, как маленького потерявшегося ребёнка, или ввести в мир жёсткой ебли, а если честно, я не был готов ни к чему. Но моя готовность сама по себе не имела значения.

Я посмотрел на него с долей любопытства.

– Что надумал? – спросил я, и он скрестил руки на груди, ответил мне открытым, таким же любопытным взглядом.

– С тобой это странно чувствуется, – сказал он после паузы.

– Ты про лёгкий привкус инцеста? – Я поднял брови. – Что тут скажешь, есть немного. – Он засмеялся при виде саркастической рожи, которую я ему состроил. – Выбери кого-нибудь ещё для пробы пера, – предложил я. – Порт большой, за ночь найдёшь на любой вкус.

– Не хочу, – ответил он просто. Помолчал. – Если я сделаю это, станет легче? – Я не сразу понял, о чём он спрашивал. Но была всего одна вещь, которая нависала над нами постоянно – его болезнь. Деньги и пароход были чушью, пылью по сравнению с тем, что он снова кашлял. Это то, что снова натянуло во мне трясущийся узел, и то, что сделало его лицо жёстче. Его время тикало. Будет ли так легче?

– Не знаю. – Я положил руку на спинку своего стула, потёр большой палец указательным, сильно, до скрипа. – Приятно будет.

– И тебе?

– И мне приятно будет.

– Но не легче.

– Да. Легче не будет.

Это, конечно, не стало для него новостью. Он что-то промычал себе под нос.

Я рассматривал его. Интересно, как интуиция подсказывала ему способы бороться против собственной болезни, при том, что он не мог избавиться от неё. В конце концов, секс был правильным выбором, потому что он был целым миром, который расширил бы изнутри всё убывающую жизнь моего брата. Луффи хотел больше места в своей сжимающейся комнате, он не боялся момента, когда всякое движение его мира остановится, но он хотел испустить дух в большом помещении. В бесконечном! Новое же расширяет пространство. Вся его вселенная, когда-то ограниченная помойкой на окраине, расширилась первым походом в школу, центром города, формой с блестящим значком. Каждая новая деталь, новое место, новое чувство – всё это выкрадывало его жизнь обратно, делало его секунды, минуты, часы – бесконечными.

– Ты не хочешь этого, – сказал Луффи спокойно, и я хохотнул.

– Мне больше нравилось выражать свою нежность колотя тебя, да, – ответил я. – Я в тебя не влюблён.

Иногда я думал иначе. Иногда я был влюблён в него больше всего на свете, как в первого и единственного человека, который… чёрт его возьми, мне не нужно было трахать его, это бы всё упростило, и мне никогда даже не приходило в голову, что я мог бы.

Мог бы я хотеть его? Я представил это, как я позволяю себе больше в своём желании, наматываю на кулак его рубашку, сжимаю его волосы, делаю с ним то, чего с ним не делал никто и никогда. Беру его, как не мог бы взять по-другому. Новая грань сводящего меня с ума чувства, которое было со дня, когда он увидел меня в детстве. Новый вкус. Я мог бы хотеть его. Да, я мог бы.

– Я хочу тебя во многих смыслах, – сказал я. – И этот может быть среди них. Может быть, – повторил я, и дёрнул подбородком, уткнул взгляд в пол. – Если ты…

– Если я попрошу тебя, – сказал Луффи.

– Мне даже интересно. – Я поднял голову, заглянул ему в лицо. – Это способ, которым у человека можно украсть нечто важное и оставить себе навсегда. Даже потом это со мной останется.

– Зачем тебе нянчиться с тем, что останется от меня после, Эйс, – засмеялся он.

– Да что ты знаешь, – выплюнул я, – о том, что будет после.

Он положил на шляпу руку, незаметно сжимая её и переступая ногами. Я подумал, что шляпа была как якорь, который держал его здесь, хотя сам Луффи уже этому миру не принадлежал. Если он был испуган, зол или неуверен, он трогал шляпу. Она была его элементом стабильности, возможно, потому что больше ничего стабильного в его жизни не было. «Хорошо», – подумал я.

– Какого чёрта ты делаешь всё, о чём я попрошу? – спросил Луффи и медленно, недобро улыбнулся.

– Тебе не нравится, – сказал я, и это был не вопрос.

– Бесит, – сказал он. Тут же он отпустил свою шляпу, скрестил руки на груди; дышал он с усилием, размеренно, как человек, который готовится к решающей драке. – Я не хочу этого.

– Что ж, я перестану, – ответил я и наклонился вперёд, сжимая руками колени, иронично добавляя: – раз ты просишь.

– Эйс, – сказал он, и это прозвучало, как предупреждение. Потом он закашлялся. Сухо, без крови; тут же он с досадой вытер рот рукой. На секунду я отвернулся.

К чёрту.

– Чего я хочу, чего ты хочешь. – Я покачал головой. – Давай ещё раз сыграем, как недавно. По одному вопросу с каждого, и по честному ответу. Так мы разберёмся во всём, да? – Он смотрел на меня, и он злился. Я без усилия поднялся и двинулся к нему, лёгкий и пьяный его злостью, и страхом, и тяжёлым неповоротливым мужеством каждый день подыхать и говорить со мной об этом. – Спроси меня, чего я хочу.

– Чего ты хочешь? – Он послушался, не думая ни секунды.

– Чтобы ты жил. – Я подошёл к нему и сдёрнул с него шляпу, бросил на стол. – Теперь моя очередь. Чего ты хочешь?

– Стейк, – сказал он и поднял голову, скалясь. Я цыкнул и сделал к нему ещё шаг. – Корабль, огромный, настоящий пароход, на котором я увезу свою команду далеко вперёд, туда, где солнце.

– Лжец, – сказал я и сжал его щёки – одной рукой, так, что рот сплющился «бантиком», так, как унизительно делали школьные учителя. Наклонился к нему, заставляя поднять голову сильнее, рассматривая. – Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы ты жил. Изо всех сил и каждую секунду, если уж не можешь до старости.

Отпустив его, я ухватил его воротник и дёрнул, и мы оба сделали широкий неловкий шаг в сторону, где я толкнул его к стене, так, чтобы он врубился в неё и у него вышибло весь дух к чёртовой матери.

– Раз ты так хочешь жить, – сказал я, – я покажу тебе ещё немного жизни. – Он не ответил ничего, и не смог бы, так сильно он стиснул челюсти. – Я тебе нечто новое расскажу о жизни, и о любви.

– О любви, – повторил он.

– О любви, – сказал я.

И я вгрызся в него поцелуем, сильным и мокрым.

 

***

Наверное, что-то в моей голове было сломано с самого начала. Я делал то, что делал, потому что у меня в мозгах была неисправность, нечто кривое и мятое. Может, я вышел из заброшенных окраин родного города больным человеком, и поэтому сейчас делал это с Луффи.

Может быть, у меня вообще встало на него только потому что всё это было уже слишком.

 

***

– Ты сказал, легче не станет, – пробормотал Луффи, когда я позволил ему дышать и говорить.

– Я знаю, – сказал я ему в щёку. – Я знаю это. Дай… я покажу. – Я ухватил его ногу под коленом, потянул вверх, чтобы получить лучший доступ. На Луффи была одежда, и это оказалось здорово, просто прекрасно. Я не мог представить себе, как трогал бы его без одежды. Я прижался к нему, пошло, тесно и остро, и застыл.

– Эйс, – позвал он. По телу у меня пробежала мелкая дрожь.

– Да, сопляк? – процедил я, уперевшись лбом в стену, к которой крепко его прижимал.

– Я не сопляк. – У него это вырвалось почти против воли; я не называл его так одиннадцать лет.

– Заткнись, чёрт возьми.

– Что не так? – спросил он, не шевелясь, потому что ему было бы это непросто подо мной.

– Да всё, блядь, не так, – сказал я. – От начала и до конца.

Чувство неправильности было ярким. Я знал, что всё это не должно было происходить между нами. Если бы Луффи не болел, никогда бы не произошло. И чтобы избавиться от этого чувства, я решил сделать его сильнее, как дети иногда заедают сытость сладким. Я наклонил голову и тронул шею Луффи губами, потом просто прижал к его горлу рот. Потом провёл короткую линию – вниз и вверх, отыскивая, где это будет так приятно, что почти мучительно, и когда нашёл, поцеловал его шею, задержался там. Это место я целовал медленно, снова и снова, думая о том, что каждое прикосновение отзывается в Луффи, как боль. Потом я остановился и дал ему десять секунд, и начал снова, посасывая кожу. Я знал, какая страшная, сладкая эта ласка. От неё всё тело скручивает и член каменный.

– Х-ха, – сказал Луффи. Я осторожно потянул его на себя за бёрда, и мы сделали шаг от стены, этакий танцевальный, он правой, я левой. Я положил ладонь на его поясницу и понял, что не могу. Но я хотел, чтобы он жил, в море или на суше, и мне его было мало.

Я легко, без нажима двинулся рукой вверх, пока не нашёл его загривок, не потёр выступающий позвонок. Я словно осматривал его тело, мальчишеское и тонкое, с ощутимо выдающимися лопатками, которые я обвёл по контуру сквозь ткань рубашки. А потом я двинулся ниже, к пояснице, и ещё ниже, не трогая даже толком, мазнув кончиками пальцев. Он почувствовал, и прижался ко мне, содрогнувшись, как от мурашек. Я носом выдохнул в его шею.

– Это то, что нужно? – спросил я. Конечно, нет. Это охуенно приятно и неправильно, и не поможет никому из нас. Я поднял голову и тепло тронул губами его ухо.

– Да, – ответил Луффи. Он ухватил меня за рубашку, неловко, сильно. Я обвёл губами его ушную раковину.

– Хорошо, – сказал я.

Это было последнее, что я ему сказал. Всё, что я предлагал ему, почти не трогая, было здесь, в этом моменте – я обхватил его одной рукой, которой тут же двинулся вверх, с нажимом, сминая рубашку, и второй рукой за пояс сильнее прижал к себе. Я гладил его, словно хотел растереть по себе его тело, проминая, чувствуя каждую мышцу, яростно и больно. «Хорошо», – повторил я, сухо прижимаясь губами к его волосам, ладонями обхватил его щёки, поцеловал в лоб, – ласка, пришедшая откуда-то не отсюда, изнутри, не вписывающаяся в картину происходящего. Последняя из целомудренных.

Потом мы снова были у стены. Я просто прижал его к ней, лаская, руку запустив в его штаны. Я знал, в этом было нечто малодушное, не дать ему больше, но в то же время этого было более, чем достаточно. И в этом мокром ритме, в самом примитивном способе доставить удовольствие, я вырвал у Луффи первый выдох. И я продолжал, пока Луффи не тряхануло, и пока он не повис на мне, вцепившись в мою рубашку, до треска стягивая вниз воротник и с мучительным стоном – тонким, некрасивым и честным – лбом вжимаясь в моё плечо.

 

***

Уже потом было всё остальное. Только потом я отнёс его на кровать и снял с него рубашку, и он лёг подо мной, закрыл глаза, и я дал ему всё то простое и чистое, что мог ещё дать. Это был не секс. Происходящее теперь можно было разве что отдать на растерзание какому-нибудь утончённому поэту, – или художнику на летящие акварельные мазки. В то же время этого было даже слишком много. Я легко трогал Луффи, оставлял по выдоху на каждом значимом месте – аккуратная лопатка шрама над пупком, центр груди, где тенью лежала впадина, горло, ласковое место на боку, которое можно тронуть только одним-единственным способом, не заставив Луффи при этом дёрнуться.

Я нюхал его, как воровка нюхала свои книги. Теперь со мной было знание о запахе его кожи, как он изменялся у шеи, словно преломлялся во впадинке, в сгибе, где нежно и щекотно. Я знал, как пахли волосы Луффи, особенно сильно за ухом, как будто весь запах собрался в колтуне, или в местечке, где можно провести носом. И я проводил, и собирал ленивую, несильную дрожь губами, и брал то, что отдавало мне тело Луффи, реакции, сытые и вялые в послеоргазменном расслаблении.

В какой-то момент он открыл глаза и задумчиво дёрнул носом, загудел. Секунду спустя он взял меня за запястье и потянул, без спешки, с такой силой в движении слабой руки, что я хмыкнул и подчинился. И он уложил меня на кровать.

– Хочешь ещё? – спросил я.

– Нет, это тебе, – сказал он.

– Значит, я хочу ещё. – Ирония получилась неколкой. Хотя я не пытался сделать её острее.

– Нет. – Его рука лежала поверх моего запястья совсем спокойно, он и не думал сжимать его: у него бы не вышло теперь хоть как-то меня удержать. Но у него это получалось иначе. Он смотрел на меня сверху-вниз отрешённо, вроде как думая о чём-то своём, но я знал, что он был здесь вплоть до последней мысли. – Тебе это нужно.

И он наклонился, устало и удовлетворённо вздохнул, лбом прижимаясь к моему лбу. Он был поразителен, этот ребёнок. Я подумал о том, что именно он говорил: о том, как можно расковырять пропасть в другом человеке, как можно вскрыть его, чтобы из него вытек весь гной. Как можно сделать легче, делая хуже. Я подумал: Луффи давно был знаком с тем, что во мне застыло как уродливая оплывшая маска. Изнывающий ужас, от которого мне было пусто. Мы оба знали способы справляться с такими вещами, наше детство прошло на помойке, и нам обоим было знакомо отчаянье. Нам приходилось справляться с ним, мы изобрели много способов. Но сейчас был исключительный случай. И способ был исключительный тоже. Марко бы сказала, что из человека, у которого проблемы, можно эти проблемы хорошенько вытрахать, и забавно, что Луффи был готов к чему-то подобному.

– Значит, сколько мне нужно взять, ты дашь? – Меня разобрало веселье, и я искренне засмеялся в его щёку. – Ударь меня.

– Чего? – спросил он, не отстраняясь.

– Я сказал, ударь меня, – повторил я, – сделай мне больно, да посильнее.

Он сел. Я лежал, раскинув руки, глядя на него с интересом.

– Посильнее?

– Верно, посильнее. Трепаться любишь?

– Палец тебе сломать?

Я искренне хохотнул.

– Можешь просто врезать. – Я ухватил его свободную руку и дёрнул к своему лицу. Он окинул меня взглядом, молча слушая, что я говорю. – Я научу тебя. Наотмашь, тыльной стороной ладони. Вот так. – Я поцеловал костяшки его пальцев.

Он послушно повернул руку, подставил моим губам. Потом пальцем тронул мой рот, без нажима, словно пробуя его мягкость. Я подумал, что губы он мог бы разбить мне первыми. Я подумал, это то, что мне нужно. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он.

– Хорошо, значит?

Он ухватил мою ладонь, потянул наверх и невесомо поцеловал запястье. Это был лёгкий, почти несуществующий поцелуй. Тень прикосновения. Луффи почти не дотрагивался до моей кожи, но я почувствовал, как кожа покрывается мурашками. Я смотрел, как улыбка меняет лицо Луффи, хотя я не мог видеть её саму.

– Тебе будет больно.

 

***

Утром Марко не выдержала и десяти минут разговора со мной, развернулась с досадой и ушла, а потом принесла пачку пластыря. Подошла ко мне. Видимо, чтобы заклеить крест-накрест самый синий мой кровоподтёк, с россыпью красных точек по контуру.

– Невозможно же смотреть на это, – проворчала она, сорвала с первого пластыря плёнку. – Красавчик, мать твою.

– Почти такой же красивый, как ты, – ответил я с улыбкой. Я не хотел задеть её, вышло само. Хотя, конечно, чтобы её задеть, нужно было стараться сильнее. Она промычала нечто утвердительное.

– Это зашло дальше твоей рожи?

– Это? Расставление тумаков?

– Это зашло дальше твоей рожи, Эйс? – повторила она расслабленно. Не знаю, что ей двигало, любопытство, беспокойство или какой-то иной порыв. Я повернул голову, чтобы ей было удобнее клеить второй пластырь.

– Что на самом деле произошло с пятьюдесятью людьми, которые играли с тобой в рулетку, Марко? – спросил я, предлагая раскрыть её собственный маленький секрет.

Её рот ожил в такой мягкой и одновременно злой улыбке, что я почувствовал толчок восхищения – этой живостью и этой дикой красотой.

– Надеюсь, тебе стало легче.

Она на секунду поймала мой взгляд, хмыкнула и развернулась, чтобы унести пластыри. Она знала, как работает боль, если правильно применить её. И как работает секс, если его к ней добавить. Конечно, она хотела знать, сколько я получил. Она беспокоилась о нас с Луффи – об обоих, хотя не настаивала на своём участии.

Я обожал её.

Я смотрел Марко вслед и впервые за долгое время неудержимо, беззаботно улыбался.

 

***

Марко тем же утром сказала мне нечто интересное.

– Я дам твоему брату денег, – сказала она.

– Ты издеваешься, что ли? Ты, чёрт возьми, издеваешься? – Я ткнул в неё пальцем. Я даже злиться на неё не мог. Она помолчала, обхватила губами трубку и улыбнулась.

– На скрипку.

– На… что?

И она посмотрела мне в лицо – долго, нечитаемо, с каким-то странным выражением в глазах. Она очень редко так на меня смотрела.

– Я дам ему денег на скрипку, – повторила она расслабленно. – Я хочу, чтобы он сегодня же, сейчас же пошёл в лавку «Красный бык» и взял эту меченую скрипку для своего друга.

– Зачем?

– Утешительный приз.

Я выдохнул, поднял брови.

– Ей-богу, я тебе врежу. Или он тебе врежет, когда я ему расскажу.

Она усмехнулась, совсем не зло, и это не шло очевидной издёвке, которую она бы никогда себе не позволила.

– Это не будет им лишнее, Эйс. Его другу нехорошо, он спит. Пусть Луффи возьмёт кого-нибудь другого, или сходит сам. Его команде сейчас нужно немного музыки.

 

***

Уже полчаса спустя мы разбрелись по базару, словно не отдали все деньги Марко. Не думал, что друзьям Луффи был свойственен мазохизм – здесь они провожали каждую вещь, которую не купили, когда имели возможность, но всё же они не могли жалеть ни об одной по-настоящему, потому что в конце концов отдали бы и её. Это делало их сожаление неполноценным, нарочитым, наверняка портило его чистый свинцовый привкус, от которого можно было получить удовольствие. Тогда я не знал, с чем именно они прощались и что здесь искали.

Нас было трое, когда мы вышли к «Красному быку», я, Луффи и Санджи. Я бросил на вывеску один взгляд, и Луффи протянул руку, показал пальцем.

– Это ж оно? То самое место?

– То самое, – сказал я, останавливаясь.

– Ага, – сказал Луффи. – Ну пошли.

Санджи хмыкнул, и я открыл дверь. Зазвенела музыка ветра, всеми пятью трубочками сразу. Мы вошли, и лавка накинула на нас прозрачную свежую тень. У дальней стены теперь лежала огромная деревянная труба с выжженным на ней рисунком. Продавец на пару сантиметров опустил газету и окинул нас взглядом.

– Здравствуйте снова, – сказал он. – Хотите добавить музыки в свою жизнь?

Я хмыкнул и посторонился, чтобы Луффи подошёл к полке, где лежала меченая скрипка. Он взял её в руки, повертел, как недавно я.

– Зачем люди портят хорошие вещи? – спросил он у продавца. Тот сложил газету пополам – с хрустом, поперёк, не по сгибу – и снова посмотрел на него. Я спросил себя, кем был продавец и, скорее всего, хозяин «Красного быка», если позволял метить свой товар и похищать в своём магазине людей.

Это был крупный, улыбчивый человек, похожий на старого зверя. От него несло табаком.

– Чтобы не потерять их, – ответил он наконец.

– И что, работает? – спросил Луффи.

– Иногда.

Продавец расправил газету и скрыл за ней позабавленное лицо. Луффи положил скрипку обратно на полку.

– Сколько она стоит?

– Она дорого стоит. За деньги я её не отдаю. – Это было новостью. Я припомнил Марко и нахмурился, потому что она не могла не знать.

– Ух ты, а за что?

– За услуги. Или за другие ценности.

– Какие, например?

– А что есть у тебя, мальчик в шляпе?

Луффи странно, высоко хмыкнул. Он долго молчал, и потом повернул голову в сторону, покосился на висевшие слева от полок оленьи рога.

– А ты только инструменты продаёшь? – Со стариком он был сразу на «ты», как и со всеми, кто ему встречался.

– Это не единственная моя лавка, – ответил тот.

– Круто как. А пароходы ты продаёшь?

– Время от времени.

И Луффи сдёрнул с себя шляпу, покрутил на пальце, потёр ладонью. Потом снова надел, одним размашистым движением.

– Так ты не берёшь деньгами?

– Не имею привычки, – ответил старик и пожевал губами в улыбке. Его разговор забавлял.

– Другими ценностями, значит. Ага. Пароход стоит дорого? – спросил Луффи. Он потёр лицо ладонью и закашлялся. Кашлял он долго и сухо, его было больно слушать. Мне казалось, я мог почувствовать его горло, раздираемое изнутри, и его лёгкие, сжавшиеся в спазме. Когда кашель прошёл, Луффи издал неопределённый звук и повторил: – Дорого пароход?

– Да. – Тем же тоном продавец мог бы сказать «очень дорого» или «на эти деньги ты бы прокормил маленький город», но он сказал только «да», и каким-то образом это прозвучало ещё сильнее, ещё весомее. Луффи долго молчал. Он обдумывал что-то, непривычно серьёзный. Он смотрел в пол, и у меня стянуло в животе – это был тяжёлый, тёмный взгляд больного человека, который я не видел у него никогда.

– Тогда жизнь, – сказал он.

Продавец дёрнул ртом, уронил газету под стол и подпёр подбородок ладонью, рассматривая моего брата поверх очков. Я подумал, что у этого старика не было привычки поправлять очки каждую минуту, которая так меня раздражала.

– Извини?

– Ну, ты сказал, что-то ценное. – Луффи повернулся к нему с улыбкой. – У меня есть моя шляпа, но я её не отдам. У меня есть команда, но с ними я расстаться не могу. Остаётся моя жизнь, у меня ж нет ничего больше. Она, конечно, уже не сильно долгая, но я тебе её отдам, если на то пошло.

– Почему? – спросил продавец, поглаживая ладонью столешницу. Не думаю, что он замечал за собой это движение.

– Мне нужен пароход, – просто ответил Луффи.

Теперь продавец надолго замолчал. Темнело, и его магазинчик погружался в совсем южную, розоватую дымку. Редкие музыкальные инструменты становились всё удивительнее, лежали рядом на полках и ловили отполированными боками вкусные персикового цвета блики – бери и отправляйся в сказку, здесь она была совсем рядом.

– Если выиграешь, значит, заберёшь пароход, а если проиграешь, жизнь отдашь? Неужели?

– А почему нет?

– Какого чёрта, – медленно сказал Санджи. Луффи не отвернулся от продавца, глядя на него всё так же отрешённо. – Какого же чёрта, капитан? Эй, Луффи? Да к дьяволу пароход, это же…

– Он нужен нам, – сказал Луффи. Он всё-таки посмотрел на Санджи. Нахмурился, как будто не понимал, чего тот шум устраивает.

– Я не понимаю этого. Чёрт. – Санджи не выдержал его взгляд, сделал шаг ко мне: – Эйс…

Я покачал головой и тоже нахмурился. Дело в том, что Санджи понимал. Пароход был шагом к мечте, Луффи же хотел быть свободным и коронованным. Или что он искал в этом порту. На своём пароходе их команда могла отправиться в любом направлении и плыть, плыть, туда, где солнце садится или встаёт. Это было символом их свободы, и другого такого же яркого найти они не могли.

Я отошёл от прилавка и начал изучать инструменты, чувствуя спиной взгляд.

– Ты слышал его, – сказал я. – Ему нужен пароход, и он за него заплатит.

Эйс моложе меня на пару недель посмеялся бы над моим ответом и разбил бы об мою голову банджо, чтобы убрать препятствие и утащить Луффи куда подальше. Сейчас я только стоял и ждал от Санджи любых глупостей, готовый ему помешать. Но к моему удивлению он не сделал ни одной. В начищенном банджо застыло его мутное отражение. 

– Хорошо, мальчик, – сказал продавец, – подойди.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на животе. Он рассматривал моего брата не как интересную картинку или занятную вещь, а как мои люди за секунду до начала зачистки территории рассматривали свою цель. Он исследовал, запоминал, интересовался и любовался тем, что скоро должно было ускользнуть. Сразу и без паузы он искренне поверил решению Луффи. Умные люди не ставили решения Луффи под сомнение.

– Вот так-так, – сказал он с улыбкой, когда Луффи приблизился к нему. Забавно, что при выигрыше продавец не приобретал ровным счётом ничего, хотя ничего и не терял; видимо, бросающийся словами ребёнок показался ему захватывающим сам по себе, так что он не сказал «нет». – Дай мне на тебя посмотреть. Какой молодой. Приятный молодой человек.

Луффи прижал ладонь к своей шляпе и подошёл ещё ближе, почти уперевшись в угол стола.

– Старик, ты будешь со мной играть? – спросил он.

– Это не вопрос. Вопрос, будешь ли ты. – Продавец потянул на себя верхний ящик стола и достал оттуда пистолет, положил перед собой. Это был до блеска начищенный «Ле Франсе». Сейчас они как раз входили в моду среди разбирающихся в оружии людей. Луффи впился в него смеющимся взглядом. – Дуло остановится на мне, я отдам тебе твой пароход мечты. Дуло остановится на тебе, я выстрелю тебе в голову. – Это и правда было чем-то вроде местного развлечения, Марко не врала. Смешно, как Луффи выпала возможность участвовать в нём дважды.

– А если ни на тебе, ни на мне? – подал голос Луффи и сморщился, улыбаясь.

– Такого ещё не случалось.

Я глубоко вдохнул и прислонился боком к полкам, скрестив руки на груди, чувствуя, как в бедро впивается край мандолины. Санджи стоял в метре от меня, в нелепой позе, которая не подходила ему, как не подошёл бы мятый и грязный костюм. Санджи напоминал мне призрака самого себя, потерянную набросанную на уголке страницы карандашом фигурку. Весь он рвался к Луффи, даже открыл рот и не смог закрыть, но я знал, что он не двинется с места. Таков был смешной, нелепый, игровой приказ его капитана.

– А ты не думаешь, что жизнь прекрасна, мальчишка? – спросил продавец. – Что ты юн, и впереди у тебя может быть удивительное путешествие? Ты со мной в те игры играешь?

– Жизнь будет прекрасна, – ответил Луффи и сжал вывернутый карман штанов. – Я об этом позабочусь.

Продавец накрыл пистолет ладонью. Я посмотрел на Луффи, вдохнул глубоко, больно, словно ободрав себе воздухом глотку. Он обернулся ко мне, и я дрогнул от мучительного удара его вида: торчащих чёрных волос, морщинок у глаз, твёрдого и ласкового изгиба рта, и бесстыжей улыбки, которую я разбил впервые, как только увидел. Луффи посмотрел на меня, как десятки раз до этого в барах, перед тем, как оставить меня допивать ром. Я смотрел в ответ немного дольше, чем между нами было принято, и кивнул, прощаясь.

Он ухмыльнулся мне и повернулся к столу. Продавец цокнул языком и мягко, двумя пальцами крутанул пистолет. Луффи следил за его движением.

Здесь начиналось его путешествие.

 

***

Не мне решать, было ли это лучше, чем задохнуться собственной мокротой и был ли другой способ, было ли у Луффи достаточно времени, чтобы даже задумываться о другом способе. Конечно, не мне. И не человеку, которому предстояло стирать с мандолины мозги. И даже не команде Луффи, которой был нужен пароход и которой Луффи хотел купить десяток книг, скрипку и настоящую жизнь. А знание, какого цвета Луффи был изнутри – мне, наверное, стоило благодарить своего брата за такой редкий подарок.

Наверное, мне стоило благодарить его за мгновенную, парализующую разницу между ним и его трупом, которая была так непохожа на аутодафе многодневного сидения рядом с задыхающимся больным. Марко говорила, что никто не должен был терять близких, но больше того никто не должен был провожать их так долго.

Я был неблагодарным кретином.

Всё это проскользнуло в моей голове, пока пистолет замедлял вращение. Я убью продавца прежде, чем он протянет руку, подумал я. Будь он хоть знаменитый Тёмный делец, этот выстрел мой, и Луффи, притихший дурак, сыграет в другой раз, с другим партнёром. Но была какая-то сила в движении пистолета, великая и простая, которая требовала подчиниться ей. Наверное, сила сделанного выбора. Я смотрел на пистолет, как на огонь.

Он остановился. Продавец соединил кончики пальцев и прижал к губам.

– Можете идти, – наконец сказал он.

Луффи качнулся и глубоко вдохнул, глядя на повернутый от него дулом пистолет во все глаза. Потом кивнул – два движения головы, которыми, казалось, он мог бы переломить себе шею, – развернулся и пошёл прочь.

И я пошёл следом, всё ещё видя перед собой старика, потирающего бородку.

 

***

Я вернулся один. Луффи решил прогуляться по базару, найти остальных и рассказать им новость. Марко ждала меня неподалёку от ресторана – стояла, скрестив руки на груди, глядя в небо.

– Звонил делец, – сказала она, глядя, как я подошёл ближе. – А я-то думала, что он никогда не воспользуется своим правом забрать у нас корабль.

– Извини? – спросил я.

– Белоусы кое-что задолжали одному дельцу. У меня не было денег, чтобы расплатиться на месте, и я оставила ему пароход в залог. Пока мы не найдём ему деньги наличными. Поэтому мы и торчали в этом порту. Так что если бы дельцу понадобился пароход, а мы ещё не принесли ему нужную сумму, он был бы волен забрать этот пароход себе. Он только что позвонил и сказал, что долг уплачен.

– Вот как, – сказал я и остановился. Марко улыбнулась.

Она была расслаблена и красива, и из-под правого сандалия у неё рос придавленный розовый цветок. Где-то на базаре Луффи рассказывал Нами, и Чопперу, и Зоро, и всем остальным, что они отправятся в море, ещё не зная, что сделают это на «Париже».

– Так всё-таки этот… делец принимает деньги как плату. Раз уж вы ему их искали.

– Принимает. Но не сейчас.

– Почему не сейчас? 

– Потому что сейчас он в отпуске.

Я покачал головой. Какие интересные люди продавали скрипки в этом порту.

– Зачем ты отдала Луффи «Париж»?

– Разве я отдавала ему «Париж»? Он сам нашёл человека, у которого мог бы ещё раз попытать счастья.

– Потому что ты сказала ему купить там скрипку, – сказал я, и она наконец посмотрела мне в глаза.

– Мальчишка же хочет в море, – сказала она, и у её рта появились, дрогнули едва заметные складки. – Нами хочет, чтобы было тепло и ярко. Робин хочет читать следы. Усопп хочет арбалет из редкого дерева, Зоро хочет увидеть мастера оружия, Брук и Чоппер хотят всё и сразу. А ты хочешь, чтобы твой брат имел это всё. Ты бы выкинул какую-нибудь глупость. Не дай бог, решил бы спалить этот порт.

Она подняла бровь, глядя на меня своим знающим, спокойным взглядом, развернулась и пошла прочь, к своим ребятам. Видимо, поправлять дела, которые пошатнулись несколькими разрушенными сделками, отложенной перевозкой груза и необходимостью предотвратить волну слухов. Марко никогда бы не призналась, но такие мелочи были единственной частью её дела, которую она по-настоящему любила. 

 

***

Я вернулся на базар и нашёл Луффи. Он шёл по полупустой дороге – там, где кончались лавки и начинались дома. Он размахивал руками, и если бы я не знал его лучше, мог бы подумать, что он сейчас разревётся, такая у него была рожа. Следом за ним шли Робин и Чоппер. Я остановился, слушая его скачущий голос. Он исступлённо, отчаянно, изо всех сил хохотал. В этом чистом, почти животном выражении счастья не осталось ни одного слова.

Я набрал побольше воздуха и приложил руки к лицу, наклонился немного вперёд:

– Эй, там! – заорал я, пытаясь перекричать ветер. – Король пиратов!

И Луффи остановился, посмотрел на меня тоже. Глаза у него были большие и самую малость мокрые. Он улыбнулся ещё шире, как будто хотел перерезать этой улыбкой своё лицо.

С каждым смешком по его подбородку ползла жирная чёрная капля.

 

***

Вот уже двенадцать часов он спал без задних ног. Свернулся на моей кровати, прижав ко рту кулаки, заботливо накрытый одеялом; приступ прошёл совсем недавно, и всё это время в моей комнате была вся его команда, вплоть до последнего человека. Они собрались вокруг него, когда закончился приступ и Чоппер разрешил им прийти. Они сидели молчаливые, каждый – в своей каменной позе. Зоро положил руки на чехол и, сжав челюсти, смотрел в стену. Чоппер устал, поэтому он спал, здесь же, прямо на полу. Луффи спать не хотел, он хотел любым способом оставаться бодрствующим. В какой-то момент Нами взяла книгу по навигации, которая «завалялась» у Марко (думаю, Марко всё никак не могла справиться со своей щедростью), открыла в начале и начала читать.

Она читала Луффи, пока не наступила ночь, и пока от её голоса не остался шелестящий шёпот. Она читала и после этого, с трудом, словно от этого зависело, проснётся Луффи утром или нет. Когда она выронила книгу, я подобрал её за уголок, присел рядом с кроватью и негромко, размеренно продолжил со случайного места. Было всё равно, откуда. Как будто Луффи на самом деле понимал все эти термины.

Луффи внимательно слушал и смотрел в потолок. Когда он закрыл глаза, а его дыхание выровнялось, я отложил книгу. Они все уснули – бодрствующим остался только я. Тогда я поднялся и ушёл, чтобы принести одеял и найти бутылку рома.

 

***

Следующим утром я встретился с Марко за завтраком. Потом я вернулся к Луффи – там сидел Чоппер, бесцветный от истощения и усталости. Я кивнул ему, и он выскользнул из комнаты, отправился поесть. Я остался с Луффи один. Он спал.

Рядом с ним лежал исписанный лист бумаги. Я присел на кровать и взял лист в руки.

«Мадагаскар, брачные пляски китов, – было написано наверху убористым почерком. – Озеро Аноси, выступления малагасийских музыкантов, – дописал кто-то уверенной ловкой рукой. – Посмотреть на цинги. Эндемики, редкая рыба. – Дальше я прочёл множество других слов, которые, скорее всего, были географическими названиями, где-то я находил пририсованные к словам закорючки и фигурки, где-то стояли даты, а в скобочках – малопонятные мне разъяснения. Почерк сменялся с летящего на плотный, с каллиграфического и на печатные буквы. Я проглядел лист до конца, и там нашёл аккуратную приписку, дважды подчёркнутую: – Либерталия. Остров Нуси-Баха (Санта-Мария), кладбище последнего поколения пиратов».

После этой, самой последней записи я увидел единственное слово, которое написал мой брат: «Отлично!». Рядом с ним он нарисовал улыбающуюся рожицу. План был утверждён.

Я положил лист обратно. «Неплохой маршрут», – подумал я и мазнул ладонью по волосам спящего Луффи. Он вздохнул во сне и подтянул к себе колени.

 

***

Он пришёл в себя довольно скоро. Моргнул, нахмурился.

– Чего такой хмурый? – цыкнул он.

– Голоден, – сказал я. – Завтрак был – полное дерьмо.

– Кто ж тебе мешал найти себе нормальный стейк? – спросил меня Луффи спокойно.

– Только мой ебанутый брат ест на завтрак стейки.

– Поэтому только у меня отличные завтраки.

Я иронично замычал.

«Ну, ребят, если кто-нибудь из нас… того, кончится, – однажды сказал Луффи, – путешествие продолжаем. Все поняли?»

Именно теперь я об этом вспомнил. Но, думаю, не я один.

 

***

Его команда единодушно решила дать ему несколько дней, чтобы он пришёл в себя. Как только ему станет немного лучше, они намеревались отправиться в плаванье – наконец-то у них был чёткий маршрут, и путешествие обещало быть совершенно сумасшедшим… если они переживут его, конечно, и доберутся до точки назначения. Мадагаскар был неблизко. Но и не так далеко, как могло показаться.

И я успокоился. Я ждал вместе с ними, потому что мой брат не мог пропустить это путешествие. Скорее всего, его последний приступ случится в море, потому что качка идёт бонусом к морской соли, и чем дальше мы будем плыть, тем теплее будет становиться. Подумав об этом, я перестал ждать.

 

***

Луффи не вставал с кровати несколько дней, но в конце концов болезнь изменила его лицо всего за один вечер. Очень быстро он стал совсем тонким и бесцветным – мне показалось, это произошло за пару часов.

Изменения ошеломили меня. Луффи засыпал смертельно больным, а проснулся умирающим. Я забрался на его кровать с ногами, стараясь смотреть на него более чем непринуждённо. Моя рука против воли потянулась к его лицу. Я бездумно погладил Луффи по волосам.

Он рассмеялся. Теперь его смех был похож на тень.

– Заткнись. – Я улыбнулся, через силу показывая зубы. Луффи внимательно смотрел на меня, и чёрные тени под его глазами казались нарисованными, как в дешёвом мультфильме. Он тоже улыбался. – Что смешного?

– Эйс такой невоспитанный, – сказал он, и я вздрогнул, оскалившись, не понимая, как это истончающееся, тающее тело может принадлежать моему брату. Его запястья казались теперь совсем узкими, как у ребёнка. – Мужлан!

Эти несколько часов слизнули с его кожи последний цвет – Луффи стал серым. Кожа словно сбегала с него, становясь всё тоньше и тоньше. Пока я сидел здесь рядом с ним, глядя поверх книги в пустоту, его стало… меньше.

Я отчётливо услышал, как хрипит у него в груди.

Мы с ним уже попрощались. Я отпустил его, я позволил ему выбрать такой уход, и я скормил всё, что мог, своей пустоте, пока она не оказалась сыта. Я больше не страдал и не разводил по Луффи соплей, но сейчас, сейчас, когда финал, с которым я смирился, подкатился к самым моим ногам, я потерял всё то, что собрал с таким трудом. Луффи не мог нормально вдохнуть, и этим он в секунду отнял у меня всё.

Смех, похожий на рычание, заклокотал у меня в горле, и я наклонился вперёд, чтобы покрыть его лицо поцелуями: брови, виски, щёки, словно я пытался прорваться к нему сквозь запах болезни и простыней, сквозь сухой жар его кожи и сквозь время, проведённое в этой постели. Несколько дней у Луффи была лихорадка. Сейчас температура спала, и словно забрала с собой что-то важное. Стесала его черты, превратила в острые углы, обнажила его рёбра, костяшки, локти. Сделала прозрачным. Я прижался губами к его губам. Он улыбнулся.

– У меня с лицом что-то забавное? – прошептал он любопытно, когда я отстранился. – Эй, а принеси мне зеркало.

Я поднялся и пошёл к стене. Сняв со стены зеркало, я уронил его на пол. Оно разбилось.

– Что ж, – сказал я с ожесточённой усмешкой. – Случается же такое.

Луффи нахмурился в замешательстве, и я, пожав плечами, окинул комнату взглядом.

– Может, ещё где-нибудь тебе зеркало найду. – Сказав эту ложь, я захрустел осколками и снова сел на кровать. А потом вдруг добавил: – Да и скоро ты выздоровеешь.

– Глупый Эйс, – пробормотал он после того, как долго смотрел на меня.

– Глупый Луффи, – передразнил я его, безразлично сплюнул через плечо, прямо в лежащие на полу осколки, и взял его руку в свои – от неё почти ничего не осталось. Она больше ничего не весила. Луффи молчал и смотрел на меня. Я смотрел тоже, как дурак. – Эй, Луффи?

Он вдруг стал казаться очень спокойным. Впервые за долгое время его лихорадка необъяснимым образом отступила, и он глядел на меня ясно.

– Чоппер сказал, на днях ты поправишься, – протянул я с приливом внезапного вдохновения. Луффи смотрел на меня. Тогда я широко, как раньше, улыбнулся, и вдруг сам поверил в своё враньё: – Да нет, так прямо и… мог бы сказать мне раньше, а? Заставил волноваться лишние пару часов. Теперь уже плевать, с тобой всё будет в порядке. А так я сидел и пытался читать ёбаного Фауста. Теперь всё в порядке. Мне бы на пару часов раньше. – Я дёрнул его ладонь. Он смотрел на меня.

Я замолчал. Сощурившись, я уже не улыбнулся – ухмыльнулся, весело и откровенно. По моему телу прокатилась мелкая дрожь.

– Глупый Эйс, – засмеялся Луффи, но почему-то смеха не было. Только хрипы. Но всё же он смеялся.

– Что такое? Думаешь сдохнуть? _Сейчас?_

– Наверное.

– Не получится, – сказал я зло, с издёвкой, впился в его ладонь ногтями. – Я отдам всё, – продолжил я, наклонившись, словно мир уменьшился и стукнул меня по голове потолком – я сгорбился над Луффи с улыбкой конченого идиота. – Каждую заработанную копейку. Каждую свободную минуту. Видишь меня? Знаешь, почему выйдет по-моему, Луффи? Я отдам всё, что у меня есть, и то, чего у меня нет, тоже. Я возьму чужое и отдам. Буду распоряжаться деньгами, жизнями, надеждами, всем, что имеет ко мне отношение и что не имеет, и всё это добро отдам к чёртовой матери, и ты будешь здоров.

Когда Луффи засмеялся в этот раз, хрипов не было, но он стал задыхаться. Я вспомнил о кислородной подушке и дёрнулся не то к двери, не то помочь ему сесть. Но он тут же перестал задыхаться, и я не сделал ничего из задуманного, только наклонился ещё ниже. Руки больше не дрожали.

– Я, – сказал я твёрдо и спокойно, когда он снова посмотрел на меня любопытными потерявшими цвет глазами, – люблю тебя. Ёбаный глупый мальчишка. Как ты можешь не выздороветь, если я люблю тебя. – Мне стало легко, потому что всё действительно было настолько просто.

Я не шевелился. О таких вещах либо говоришь, либо рассказываешь, прикасаясь, и я уже много сболтнул, естественно, что он смеялся. В общем-то, я смеялся вместе с ним.

Он кивнул мне.

– Когда у меня заканчивается постельный режим?

– Завтра, – пожал я плечами. – Зачем долго ждать?

– Точно. – Он наморщил нос и какое-то время не говорил. – Чоппер это точно сказал? – с трудом прошептал он. Я кивнул. Он важно кивнул в ответ, как в детстве, когда у нас появлялось очередное соглашение, какой-то новый секрет. 

– Я сам забираю тебя на корабль, раз не можешь долго ходить. Мы отплываем. – Луффи молчал, и я подумал, что он уснул.

– Глупый Эйс, – повторил вдруг Луффи с трудом и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Он знал. Конечно, он знал.

– Завтра, – твёрдо сказал я.

Когда он улыбнулся, я спросил себя, насколько мой глупый младший брат проницателен и насколько великодушен – в его улыбке не было ничего кроме тепла.

– Завтра, – сказал я ещё раз и окончательно поверил в собственную ложь. Теперь и глаза Луффи искрились этим теплом, словно я очень его веселил. Мы долго молчали, и я держал его за руку.

 

***

Он умер ближе к ночи. Долго задыхался, пока всё не кончилось где-то в половину двенадцатого. Ему было трудно. Такие, как он, должны уходить быстро и легко, так же, как жили, но он ещё долго стискивал мою руку.

На следующий день я забрал его тело.

 

***

Мы отплывали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО Оле, Фиру, Тегру, Кат, Насте за прочтение ещё сырых, откровенно первых кусков и версий. Без вас всё было бы не то и не так. Спасибо Жене за отзыв, который заставил меня с себя офигеть, а мою маму заинтересоваться текстом. Лёше спасибо, без него никогда бы не узнала, что у меня там всё-таки содомия и инцест, а не что-то ещё. Спасибо Иру-тян за тёплый отклик, Ане, что прочла совсем первую маленькую версию, и Малахит тоже, что взглянула и прокомментировала. А также отдельное спасибо Сергею Зимоглядову за подробный и профессиональный разбор!  
> Спасибо Дине, однажды она немного изменила мою жизнь, и этот текст родился только постольку поскольку.


End file.
